A Handsome Man
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'O amor pode ser encontrado na pessoa mais improvável.' - Jensen
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Jensen afrouxou a gravata vermelha e sentou no estofado macio do carro do pai. Mal podia acreditar que estava se formando, ele e o melhor amigo com certeza teriam um futuro brilhante.

Pensar em Jared o fez rir. Sempre foram os dois, desde que se conhecia por gente, ele se lembrava que o moreno de altura desproporcional sempre estivera ao seu lado, era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais confiava.

Fechou os olhos encostando-se no banco do motorista. Sorriu feliz, ele e Jared cuidariam da empresa de seu pai, que assim como ele confiava bastante no amigo do filho.

Ouviu quando a porta do carro foi aberta e encarou a face avermelhada de Jared. Ele estava com a gravata frouxa e os primeiros botões da camisa social branca aberta, o moreno esvaziou a garrafa de cerveja um pouco antes de entrar no carro e sentar no banco ao lado do loiro.

_Por que você saiu? – perguntou o moreno vendo o amigo apenas sorrir relaxado.

_Estava muito cheio lá dentro. – respondeu.

_Bom, normalmente as festas de formaturas são assim. – retrucou o outro, que era mais festeiro que o amigo.

_Jay, você sabe que eu não curto muito isso.

O moreno suspirou alto antes de encarar os olhos verdes de Jensen.

_É eu sei. – respondeu e tirou outra garrafa de cerveja de sabe Deus onde, começando a tomar.

Jensen recusou quando o amigo lhe ofereceu, e ouviu o moreno chamá-lo de mariquinhas, mas não se importou, estava acostumado com o jeito de Jared, apenas bufou e começou a dirigir depois de ver que eram quase oito da manhã.

Jared ligou o som do carro no ultimo volume e ria descontrolado ao lado do loiro. Jensen ria baixinho e balançava a cabeça, divertindo-se com as palhaçadas que Jared fazia.

Não demorou a chegarem ao apartamento de Jensen, o moreno morava com ele, pois não era abastado como o amigo. Estavam no elevador quando Jared de repente se grudou no pescoço do loiro fungando forte fazendo os pelos loiros arrepiarem-se por causa da respiração pesada.

_O que está fazendo, Jay?

_Você tem um cheiro bom, Jens... – disse ele. – Tem cheiro de... Jensen! – e riu divertido ao ver a cara abobalhada do outro.

Uma senhora entrou no elevador e Jensen a cumprimentou. Jared, que estava atrás de si, começou a passar as unhas em suas costas fazendo os arrepios percorrem o corpo inteiro, e mesmo sem querer deixou que um gemido baixo escapasse de sua boca.

Jared riu divertido ao ver a cara feia que a mulher fez, e riu mais ainda ao perceber a vermelhidão que tomou o rosto do loiro. Apertou a bunda do mais velho e disse de modo sensual e de forma que a mulher pudesse ouvir.

_Ah, Jen... Eu quero que você me foda bem forte hoje, daquele jeito que você fez na semana passada.

Jensen arregalou os olhos verdes e engasgou-se, Jared riu mais ainda ao ver a senhora arregalar bem os olhos azuis e abrir a boca de modo que dava pra ver a garganta vermelha. Jensen ainda tentava se recuperar da crise de tosse quando a mulher saiu do elevador os xingando de desavergonhados e sem respeito, o moreno apenas lhe mostrou a língua quando ela virou as costas.

Jensen olhou furioso para Jared que ainda ria descontrolado, as bochechas vermelhas e quentes de vergonha.

_Você viu a cara que ela fez? – perguntou o moreno apontando para a porta fechada do cubículo.

_Jay! Não foi engraçado! – disse cruzando os braços.

O moreno fez bico e passou os braços enormes ao redor do corpo do loiro, achava Jensen lindo quando ficava irritado.

_ah, Jen, qual é? – disse beijando o rosto do outro. – Foi engraçado sim... Pelo menos um pouco!

Jensen rolou os olhos desvencilhando-se dos braços enormes do amigo.

_Não foi tão engraçado, não!

_Ah, foi sim. – retrucou o moreno e olhou para o loiro de um modo que ele sabia que Jensen não discordaria.

O loiro olhou para ele encontrando aquele olhar que Jared só lançava quando queria alguma coisa.

_Ta. Foi eu admito, mas você não pode ficar brincando com essas coisas as pessoas vão mesmo pensar que somos um casal.

_A gente podia ser. – disse ele, olhando pra qualquer lugar menos para os olhos verdes do outro.

_Não, a gente não pode, a gente é amigo. – retrucou, sem notar o brilho magoado que se desenhou no olhar de Jared.

_Nós podíamos ser se você quisesse.

_Do que você esta falando, Jared? – perguntou, mas antes de receber a resposta os lábios macios do amigo tinham se grudado nos seus.

Jared o beijava com desespero, e Jensen correspondeu mais por impulso, que qualquer outra razão. Separaram-se quando a porta metálica se abriu e o loiro saiu primeiro, seguido por Jared que passou a língua pelos lábios, a fim de sentir um pouco mais o gosto de Jensen.

Assim que o loiro abriu a porta sentiu o corpo ser prensado contra a parede pelo enorme corpo do amigo, não reclamou e logo suas mãos encontraram o caminho para os botões da camisa que o mais alto vestia. As roupas de ambos eram deixadas pelo chão enquanto iam para o quarto, escorando-se na parede, nunca desgrudando da boca um do outro, nem mesmo quando o ar faltava.

Jared gritou quando sentiu as mãos do loiro apertar-lhe o quadril e logo mais as nádegas cheias. Jogou-se na cama e não demorou muito para sentir o peso do corpo do outro em cima de si. Gemeu longamente quando os dentes de Jensen passaram por seu queixo, mordendo de leve aquela região.

O moreno sentia a ereção do amigo roçar em sua coxa, era quente e pulsava, Jared quase não agüentava-se de tesão, tendo aquele loiro esfregando-se no seu corpo de maneira tão gostosa e sensual. Sentia aqueles lábios grossos chuparem seus mamilos, entumecendo-os enquanto as mãos trabalhavam para lhe dar prazer em seu sexo, já tão pulsante quando o do próprio loiro.

_Camisinhas.

Ouviu a voz rouca do loiro ecoar pelo seu quarto.

_Primeira gaveta. – respondeu, ainda sem saber ao certo o que ele tinha pedido.

Sentiu o corpo dele mexer-se, e logo depois as mãos de Jensen voltaram a passear pelo seu corpo moreno. Não demorou para um dos dedos do loiro entrar em seu corpo, com a ajuda de algo gelado e viscoso, que ele tinha certeza que era lubrificante. Padalecki rebola e pedia por mais, abria as pernas de modo que Jensen tivesse a imagem perfeita dele a sua mercê.

_Jens. – gemeu, quando já tinha três dedos entrando e saindo de seu corpo.

_O que? – perguntou, sentindo o pênis latejar como se pedisse atenção.

Jared estava louco de desejo e tesão, tudo o que mais queria era que o amigo parasse com aquela lengalenga dos infernos e o fodesse logo.

_Me fode logo de uma vez, ou eu mesmo vou fazer isso sozinho!

Jensen riu achando graça, e sem aviso tirou os dedos do corpo dele. Agarrou firme o corpo do outro, segurando-lhe o quadril de forma que ele não pudesse escapar, empurrou com força para dentro dele, sentindo-se ser esmagado pelo canal apertado e quente de Jared.

_Oh meu Deus! – gritou quando se sentiu ser acolhido por inteiro naquele corpo quente e gostoso.

Jared segurava em seus ombros com uma força descomunal, descontando na pele sardento a dor imensurável que sentia ao ser rasgado por Jensen, porque mesmo que tivesse alguma fama de 'vadia', por esse tempo inteiro esperou por alguém especial, e quem melhor que seu melhor amigo?

Tudo pareceu ser varrido de sua mente quando o loiro tirou completamente o pênis de seu corpo, sentiu-se estranhamente vazio, mas essa sensação não durou muito, pois logo sentia Jensen entrar novamente com mais força, mais fundo, e cada vez que esse processo se repetia, era sempre mais intenso e rápido. Até o momento em que o moreno mais alto começou a ver estrelas ao invés do teto branco do quarto.

Apertou os olhos e tentou se tocar, desesperado por alivio, mas uma mão grande prendeu seus braços para cima, fazendo o moreno gritar obscenidades e cuspir palavrões que Jensen desconhecia.

_Você vai gozar quando eu te fizer gozar! – a voz de Jensen era rouca e entrecortada, Jared sentiu um arrepio cortar sua espinha e gemeu.

_Então faça logo, seu maldito!

Mal terminou de cuspir as palavras e sentiu o pênis do outro lhe acertar em um ponto que o deixou sem ar, mais uma estocada no mesmo lugar, e outra, e outra, e por Deus, Jared tinha certeza que morreria naquela cama.

Perdeu a consciência de tudo quando Jensen estocou mais uma vez, sentiu-se explodir e sabia que tinha atingido o orgasmo mais alucinante de toda a sua vida. Logo sentiu o gozo do amigo lhe inundando e sorriu satisfeito.

Fechou os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo alucinante demais para um humano, sentiu Jensen sair de dentro de si e deitar-se ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e sabia o que o loiro estava pensando, porque eles não precisavam de palavras para se entender.

_Está tudo bem, Jensen. – disse em tom sonolento.

Viu quando o outro se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama.

_Não, não está tudo bem. – a voz dele parecia cortar o ar. – Eu literalmente fodi com tudo.

_Para com isso. – reclamou. – Vem deita aqui comigo.

Não obteve resposta, só sentiu quando o peso do loiro deixou o colchão. Olhou na direção dele e o viu catar as peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas pelo seu quarto.

_Desculpe, Jared. – disse sem olhar para o moreno. – Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, eu prometo. – e saiu.

Jared se afundou no travesseiro. Pensaria com calma e resolveria tudo amanhã, tudo o que não podia fazer era perder a amizade de Jensen, lutaria com tudo o que tinha para permanecer ao lado do loiro. Dormiu com esse pensamento na cabeça, enquanto no outro quarto, Jensen se amaldiçoava por ter se aproveitado da bebedeira do outro, quando nem mesmo sentia algo além de amizade por Jared.

* * *

Já haviam se passado dez anos desde aquele dia, Jensen ainda não tinha se perdoado, eles continuavam amigos, e mesmo sempre recebendo um na Jared ainda tentava convencê-lo de que poderiam ser um casal se o loiro quisesse. Essa era a única coisa que Padalecki não entendia.

Jensen não queria nada além da amizade do moreno.

O considerava seu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, já que o pai morrera há dois anos vitima de câncer, mas não passava disso. Jared nunca ocuparia outro lugar em sua vida, porque Jensen não estava procurando ninguém, e aquela insistência toda estava fazendo o loiro ficar irritado, já que ultimamente, o moreno começara a entrar em sua sala, insinuando-se em pleno horário de trabalho para que Jensen o fodesse.

O loiro apenas respirava fundo e dizia o que já estava cansado de repetir.

_Jared, você é meu melhor amigo, vamos por favor esquecer aquilo? – e então dava um jeito de esquivar-se o resto do dia, já que o moreno fazia questão de vigiar os seus passos.

Suspirou fundo depois de sentar-se na grande cadeira de couro que tinha pertencido ao seu pai, pegou o envelope que Katie lhe trouxera momentos antes e abriu. Mais um convite para festa, e o pior era que essa não podia se recusar a ir. Só esperava que Jared não ficasse grudado nele o tempo inteiro.

Suspirou mais uma vez, cansado. Tinha apenas três horas para tomar banho e arranjar um smoking. Que tudo fosse à merda! Ele iria e dormir por alguns minutos, as pálpebras não demoraram a esconder as lindas íris verdes, e mesmo a cadeira não sendo tão confortável se rendeu ao sono.

* * *

**N/a:** Então é, tudo isso é da LiaCollins, porque ela é minha diva e o plot é dela kkk'

**N/a**²**:** Meio que baseada no filme 'Uma Linda Mulher', e no próximo, eu prometo tem um Misha muito lindo e fofo *-*

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sebastian abriu a porta do apartamento e girou os olhos ao ver o amigo, com quem dividia o apartamento há seis anos, encolhido no sofá. Misha segurava uma almofada bem apertada contra o peito enquanto chorava desconsolado por causa de algum filme que, Sebastian sabia, era uma daquelas irritantes histórias de amor.

_Misha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou esgueirando-se para o lado dele.

O moreno tinha os olhos muito azuis banhados em lágrimas, a face molhada brilhava com as cores da tv. Sebastian passou os dedos pelo cabelo preto arrepiado do amigo e o ouviu soluçar mais.

_Ele vai morrer. – disse apontando. – Eles não vão ficar juntos, Seb. Isso é tão triste. – e desatou a chorar novamente.

Sebastian finalmente olhou para a televisão, viu a mulher sentada no que parecia um dos destroços do navio que afundava ao fundo, um homem tinha apenas os braços em cima da madeira em que ela estava, e ela chorava compulsivamente, sendo acompanhada por Misha, do outro lado da tela.

O loiro girou os olhos, aquele com certeza era um dos piores filmes que já tinha visto na vida, mas era incrível como Misha nunca se cansava de assisti-lo, o mais bizarro de tudo era que o moreno sempre chorava, mesmo sabendo o final.

_Está tudo bem, Misha. – disse abraçando o outro. – Eles estão ganhando dinheiro pra fazer isso e você está ai, chorando e sem uma moeda no bolso. – viu quando o moreno lhe encarou irritado, parecia uma criança.

_Rum. – ouviu o resmungo que saiu dele e sorriu logo depois indo tomar banho.

Misha rolou os olhos, levantou do sofá quando viu que os créditos já passavam na tela, ele nem mesmo tinha visto o final, tudo por causa do outro. Deu de ombros sabia de cor e salteado mesmo. Abriu a geladeira e encarou os compartimentos vazios. Teria que tomar café na rua, de novo.

_Por que não foi no mercado, Seb? – gritou, enquanto ainda encarava a geladeira, como se por mágica alguma comida fosse aparecer ali.

Ouviu um resmungo abafado pelo som do chuveiro, e como não entendeu nada que o outro disse (ou resmungou?), foi para o quarto se vestir. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta, um tênis e saiu.

Entrou na cafeteria de Julie e sorriu quando viu a ruiva de avental. Escorou-se na bancada e esperou ela atender um homem antes de vir até ele e lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha.

_E então... O que vai ser hoje, docinho? – perguntou.

_Café preto, sem açúcar. – respondeu.

_Aham, – confirmou anotando em um bloquinho. – mais alguma coisa?

_Tem torrada?

A mulher sorriu confirmando com a cabeça e saindo em seguida para pegar o pedido.

_Oi, Julie. – escutou uma voz grossa atrás de si e tremeu.

Virou e perdeu o ar ao encarar o moreno muito alto e de músculos definidos, porque mesmo que ele estivesse com camisa social, dava pra perceber. A ruiva se virou na direção da voz e sorriu.

_Oi, Jared. – respondeu enquanto abaixava-se para pegar uma sacola, que já estava preparada. – Aqui está.

O moreno alto pegou a sacola e sorriu galanteador, estendendo a nota de cinqüenta dólares para ela. Misha estava tão perdido naquele sorriso quanto a ruiva. Ela apoiou-se no balcão suspirando alto enquanto via o moreno sair do estabelecimento, nem reparou que do seu lado Misha fazia a mesma coisa.

_Oh meu Deus... O que eu não faria para ter um deus desse na minha cama? – perguntou-se ela em voz alta, arrancando risadas do moreno.

Ela entregou o pedido a Misha, o moreno comeu ali mesmo, e saiu assim que terminou. Estava voltando pra casa quando se bateu de frente com alguém, e teria quebrado a cara se não fosse os braços fortes que lhe seguraram o quadril.

_Desculpe. – disse antes de levantar os olhos e ver Richard Speight.

Richard era um empresário muito famoso no ramo da TV, Misha o conheceu por meio de Sebastian, que apresentou o dois em uma festa onde ele e o moreno entraram de penetra.

_Oi, Misha. – disse o outro risonho.

_Oi... – respondeu. – Pensei que estivesse viajando. – comentou, assim como quem não quer nada.

_Eu voltei mais cedo, tenho um compromisso para hoje à noite. – disse ele. – Tem um baile de caridade, todos os empresários da região confirmaram presença, então, mesmo não querendo, eu preciso ir.

_Hum. – limitou-se o moreno.

_É importante, pelo menos foi o que Chad me disse. – disse dando de ombros.

Richard encarou a face do outro, já fazia algum tempo que não saia com Misha, e por Deus sentia falta das tardes que passava com o moreno, na cama é claro. Olhou o relógio de pulso e mandou a merda todos os compromissos que tinha marcado para aquela manhã.

_Você tem algo pra fazer agora? – perguntou, encarando o outro de uma forma que ele entendesse o que queria dizer.

_Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

O outro homem sorriu e lhe pegou a mão, caminharam lado a lado até o carro preto do empresário, Misha entrou no lado do passageiro enquanto o outro pegava a direção. Não demorou a chegarem ao motel que já lhes era conhecido.

_Você ainda cobra o mesmo preço? – ouviu o outro perguntar, enquanto pegava a chave do quarto em que ficariam.

Acenou que sim.

Ainda cobrava uma miséria para que qualquer um pudesse se satisfazer com seu corpo.

Pararam em frente a porta de madeira e Misha entrou assim o outro deu passagem para ele. Não demorou a sentir os dentes do outro lhe mordendo com força o ombro que estava coberto pela camisa que usava, Richard apertou-lhe o quadril enquanto esfregava a ereção latejante em sua bunda.

As mãos grandes do empresário não demoraram a entrar na calça do outro, masturbando o pênis de Misha. Empurrou-o em direção a cama, e o moreno logo se apoiou com os braços no colchão, empinando-se na direção do outro, porque sabia que era assim que Richard gostava.

Sentiu o ar gelado arrepiar suas pernas quando a calça e a boxer foram abaixadas com pressa. Trincou os dentes e evitou gritar quando um dos dedos do outro lhe invadiu sem qualquer aviso.

_Ah, Misha... – ouviu o outro falar com dificuldade. – Você me deixa tão duro...

O ar do quarto parecia ter ficado pesado demais, mas Misha parou de pensar nisso quando sentiu o outro lhe penetrando. Richard não esperou nenhum momento para começar a se movimentar, e mesmo sobre alguns protestos do moreno continuava lhe estocando forte, sem se importar se estava fazendo o outro sentir dor.

Misha agradeceu por Richard não agüentar muito tempo, pois apenas com algumas estocadas e ele já estava convulsionando em orgasmo, saindo de seu corpo para lhe espirrar o sêmen no rosto.

_Isso... – ouviu a voz arfante do empresário enquanto abria a boca, esperando pelo liquido branco que não demorou a vir.

Engoliu o gozo do cliente e passou a chupá-lo, o pênis de Richard começando a perder a rigidez.

_Meu Deus! – exclamou jogando-se na cama macia. – Eu tinha esquecido como a sua bunda é gostosa e apertadinha.

Misha fez uma cara de desgosto, mesmo tendo aquela vida não apreciava as palavras baixas e fúteis que seus clientes costumavam usar para descrever seu corpo.

Sentou-se na cama vendo o outro olhar pela segunda vez no relógio que tinha no pulso.

_Caralho! – e saiu da cama levantando as calças. – Eu até te ajudara ai, mas eu estou atrasado. – disse apontando para a ereção do moreno.

_Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente.

_E o seu dinheiro... – disse tateando os bolsos da calça recém colocada. – Droga! Eu não tenho nenhum trocado aqui, mas eu te procuro e pago certo?

Misha bufou e não disse nada, mesmo que Richard sempre lhe pagasse um pouco a mais depois, era irritante o fato dele sempre atrasar o dinheiro.

Entrou no banheiro a fim de tomar um banho frio, não estava com a mínima vontade de se aliviar pensando em Richard, e definitivamente, não tinha a imagem de mais ninguém na cabeça.

Vestiu as mesmas roupas e foi embora, o atendente na portaria lhe lançou um olhar faminto e Misha apenas abaixou a cabeça, continuando a andar.

Lembrou-se da festa que Richard lhe falara, quem sabe não passaria lá mais tarde a fim de cobrar a divida. Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu a chave rodar na fechadura e um pouco depois Sebastian entrar com um moreno a tiracolo.

_Misha. – ele pigarreou afastando-se um pouco do outro.

_Me desculpe Sebastian, eu não quero... – ele olhou o moreno que tentava esconder a parte da frente da calça. – Interromper.

_Você vai sair? – ouviu o francês perguntar enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

_Sim, eu vou a uma festa, parece que vai ter muitos empresários lá, e o Richard vai também, e como ele está me devendo...

_Ah, sim. – disse o loiro escorando-se na porta.

_Esta falando da festa de caridade? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi o moreno que acompanhava Sebastian.

_Sim. – respondeu.

_Ah, desculpe, Demore. – disse o loiro olhando para o outro. – Esse é o Misha, é meu melhor amigo.

_É um prazer. – disse e Misha sorriu.

_O prazer é todo meu.

Sebastian ajudou o amigo se vestir enquanto Demore esperava na sala. Misha não demorou em sair do apartamento, usava uma calça social preta, camisa branca e um colete prata, que Sebastian o emprestou, a gravata vermelha era a única peça de roupa que se destacava.

Chegou ao endereço que Demore lhe dera e avançou em direção a entrada, logo sendo barrado por um homem enorme e careca.

_Seu nome está na lista? – ele perguntou.

_Não, eu...

_Então não vai entrar. – disse enquanto indicava para que algumas pessoas que estavam ao lado de Misha passassem.

_Mas eu preciso falar com uma pessoa, é impor...

_Desculpe, se não está na lista, não entra. – disse dessa vez sem olhá-lo.

_Mas... – suas palavras morreram ao ouvir uma outra voz se sobrepor a sua.

_Algum problema Clif?

Misha virou-se para saber de quem era aquela voz rouca, mas seu cérebro parou de funcionar assim que se deparou com aqueles olhos muito verdes.

_Sr. Ackles, esse senhor não está na lista e mesmo assim quer entrar. – respondeu o segurança.

_Tudo bem, ele está comigo. – ouviu o outro dizer e suas pernas tremeram.

Sentiu a mão do loiro segurar a sua e então o segurança foi deixado pra trás.

_Obrigado. – disse assim que conseguiu recuperar sua capacidade de falar, o outro apenas sorriu para ele, os olhos verdes brilhando e a pele sardenta fazendo com que parecesse algum príncipe que fugiu dos contos de fadas.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Jensen entrou no salão acompanhado do moreno, sentia uma ânsia inexplicável de conhecê-lo, mas controlou-se para não parecer muito invasivo, não queria tirar a liberdade do moreno fazendo muitas perguntas.

_Então... – começou inseguro. – Você tem um nome?

_Misha. – ouviu o outro responder, a voz acompanhada de um sorriso fez com que o loiro desviasse o olhar para evitar ficar encarando aqueles lábios carnudos.

_Eu sou Jensen. – disse, mesmo que o outro não tivesse perguntado.

_É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jensen. – e então sentiu a mão morena apertar a sua, em um comprimento amigável. – E muito obrigado por me ajudar a entrar. – completou.

O loiro sorriu antes de perguntar o que estava atiçando sua curiosidade.

_Me desculpe se eu... Ah, se eu estiver sendo indiscreto, mas... – disse sem se incomodar pela mão de Misha ainda segurar a sua.

_O que eu vim fazer em uma festa como essa? – completou o moreno e Jensen concordou com a cabeça. – Eu tenho alguns assuntos pendentes com Richard Speight Jr.

_Me diz quem é que não tem? – comentou o loiro pegando duas taças de champagne, oferecendo uma para o moreno ao seu lado.

Estava levando sua taça a boca quando viu o moreno fazê-la. Ele inclinava a cabeça um pouco para trás, fechou olhos e sorveu o liquido em apenas um gole, e sem intenção uma gota escorreu por seu queixo e pescoço, escorrendo para dentro de sua roupa.

Quando o moreno voltou a encarar Jensen, este estava com a boca entreaberta e a taça a meio caminho de encontrar a boca carnuda e vermelha. Viu o loiro passar a língua pelos lábios de forma sensual e depois inclinar a taça um direção a ele, antes de beber do conteúdo. Misha sabia que o outro estava brindando a ele, e sorriu.

_Jensen?

Misha não gostou daquela voz, ela estava desviando a atenção que o loiro tinha em si, mas mesmo assim, seguiu a direção da voz, exatamente como Jensen fez.

_Oi, Jay. – cumprimentou vendo o olhar do moreno queimar no homem ao seu lado. – Ah, esse é o Misha. Acabei de conhecê-lo.

_Hmm.

_É um prazer... Jay? – disse o moreno mais baixo em to, de duvida de como deveria chamá-lo, afinal, lembrava-se dele, já que o tinha visto na cafeteria.

_Jared. – retrucou o outro com expressão de desagrado.

Misha se sentiu ruim de repente, como se o olhar daquele moreno escultural o queimasse a ferro. Colocou a taça, que ainda segurava, em cima de uma mesa qualquer.

_Bem, com licença, eu preciso tratar de algumas coisas. – disse, sentindo uma necessidade absurda de sair dali, e o pior de tudo é que Richard nem ao menos tinha chegado ainda. – Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

Jensen seguiu o moreno de colete com o olhar, vendo-o passar por algumas pessoas indo em direção ao banheiro. Só voltou seu olhar a Jared quando o moreno sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Jared o encarava como se Jensen tivesse feito algo errado.

_O que foi Jay? – perguntou antes de levar a taça novamente a boca, sorvendo o que restou do liquido.

_Quem era ele? – perguntou ríspido e viu o outro girar os olhos.

_Eu o conheci na entrada, Clif não queria deixá-lo passar e eu dei uma ajuda pra que ele pudesse vir falar com o Richard.

_O quê? – e Jensen olhou para os lados, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvir a conversa deles. – E se ele fosse um maluco obcecado? Ou um estuprador? Um ladrão?

Jensen olhou firme para Padalecki e o moreno se calou, as íris verdes lhe encarando.

_Eu não sou uma criança, Jared. – disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas o outro ouvisse. – E eu tenho certeza de que o Misha não é nada perigoso.

_Como tem certeza disso? Você nem o conhece. – retrucou, mantendo a voz controlada embora o ciúme lhe fizesse ter ânsia de gritar.

_Pode parecer estranho, mas... – Jensen riu sem motivo e os olhos de Jared apertaram-se tentando desvendar o que o outro não estava lhe contando. – Eu só sei. – respondeu por fim.

_Hmm. – fez um muxoxo e viu quando outro estava saindo. – Aonde você vai?

_É uma festa Jared, eu não vou ficar parado conversando com você se eu posso... Dançar. – disse se distanciando, colocando a taça na bandeja de um garçom que passava.

Jared encostou-se na parede, estava tudo indo como planejara, até esse tal de Misha aparecer, porque Jared já tinha visto aquele sorriso no rosto do loiro antes, e não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Procurou pelo salão até encontrá-lo, e sorriu. Estava na hora de deixar bem claro que Jensen era seu e de mais ninguém.

Caminhou decidido até onde o outro estava, e antes que ele se desviasse de seu caminhou pegou-o pelo braço, levando o menor para onde ele estava antes. Entraram na primeira cabine do banheiro e Jared trancou a porta impedindo que o outro tentasse escapar.

_Algum problema?

_Eu vi como você olhou pra ele. – acusou chegando cada vez mais perto.

_Desculpe, está falando de quem?

Jared soltou um riso de escárnio antes de falar.

_Jensen! É do Jensen que eu estou falando.

_Nós só estávamos conversando. – respondeu. – Eu não estou interessado no seu namorado.

Jared sorriu satisfeito, Misha pensava que Jensen era seu namorado, e é claro que não iria retrucar aquilo, afinal era o que mais queria, para então, enfim poder ter toda aquela grana preciosa em suas mãozinhas.

_Eu acho bom não estar interessado nele. – retrucou por fim, destrancando a porta para sair. – Até por que... O que ele iria querer com alguém como você? Pode ter certeza que não seria nada além de uma noite.

Misha sentou no vaso quando Jared se foi, deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem enquanto as palavras do moreno ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Levantou-se e parou em frente ao espelho.

_O que ele iria querer com alguém com eu? – falou sozinho. – Eu não sou nada, nem mesmo devia estar aqui.

Lavou o rosto tirando qualquer vestígio de que tivesse chorado e saiu do banheiro esbarrando em alguém quando estava na porta. Sentiu que a pessoa segurou seu braço, no mesmo lugar que Jared tinha segurado anteriormente.

_Você ficou louco, Misha? – a voz era conhecida, mas o moreno só conseguiu se lembrar de quem era quando viu o rosto irritado de Richard. – O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu... Eu vim falar com você. – respondeu. – Solte o meu braço, está machucando!

_Você não tem nada pra falar comigo, sua putinha! – retrucou ignorando o pedido dele. – Aqui não é lugar pra você. Está tão desesperado por dinheiro assim? Ou veio ver se tinha mais alguém interessado em te comer?

Misha mordeu os lábios, a mão de Richard prendendo seu braço impedindo que ele pudesse fugir.

_Me solte, por favor. – pediu sentindo o outro apertar seu braço com mais força.

_Você veio pegar só o seu dinheiro? – perguntou o forçando de encontro a pia, colando seu corpo ao do outro. – Ou veio trocar sorrisinhos com Jensen Ackles?

Misha arregalou os olhos, e Richard sorriu pra ele chegando mais perto de sua boca.

_Você pensou mesmo que ninguém viu você conversando com o Ackles? – perguntou se surpreendendo com a ingenuidade do outro. – Por favor, o Ackles chega e todos os olhares são dele. Eu só espero que você não fique fantasiando que ele vai querer mais do que uma noite de diversão com você.

_Solte meu braço, Richard. – disse sério.

_Ah, Misha... Você é tão...

_Não ouviu o que ele disse? Ou você é surdo Speight?

Os dois homens olharam para a porta, encontrando os olhos verdes de Jensen em chamas. Misha sentiu o outro afrouxar o aperto até soltá-lo totalmente.

_Jensen... – disse o empresário. – Que prazer vê-lo por aqui, afinal você não comparece muito em festas não é?

O loiro sorriu falso pra ele antes de retrucar.

_Pra mim não é um prazer vê-lo, Richard. Agora se você me der licença, o Misha é meu acompanhante essa noite.

O moreno com os olhos azuis arregalados sentiu a mão grande de Jensen fechar-se na sua. Estavam saindo quando Richard começou a falar.

_Aqui... – os dois viraram-se para ele. – O seu dinheiro, Misha, e obrigado pela tarde prazerosa.

Richard jogou algumas notas em cima da pia do banheiro e saiu, passando por eles. Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou nada.

Misha mordeu os lábios e desenroscou-se de Jensen, saindo apressado do banheiro. Envergonhado demais para andar com a cabeça erguida, saiu da festa sentindo-se mais humilhado do que já tinha se sentido em toda a sua vida.

Passou por Clif, e já não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

_Misha!

Não olhou pra trás, não queria mais ver aquele loiro, nem ninguém que lhe fizesse lembrar dessa maldita noite.

_Misha! – gritou correndo atrás do moreno. – Espera! - mas o moreno nem ao menos olhou pra ele, continuou andando sem importar.

Sentiu quando a mão dele segurou-lhe, fazendo com que virasse e tivesse que encarar aqueles olhos verdes.

_O que aconteceu lá? – perguntou esperando uma resposta, no mínimo convincente para a atitude do moreno.

_Sinceramente? – devolveu, o encarando com fúria, vendo o outro concordar com a cabeça. – Eu faço programas! Era isso o que queria saber?

Jensen enrijeceu o corpo, a postura reta mostrando o quanto estava desconfortável com a nova situação.

_Eu não... – começou, mas foi cortado pela voz do outro.

_Me desculpe, eu não queria descontar em você, eu só... – e as lágrimas começaram cair.

Virou-se de um modo que o outro não pudesse ver o quanto era fraco.

_Ei. – ouviu-o chamar. – Olha pra mim... – e a voz era tão doce que ele cedeu, por fim encarando a face calma do outro. – Eu não estou te julgando, não tenho esse direito, te conheci hoje! – enxugou uma das lágrimas que escorria pela face de Misha sorriu. – Então... Você aceita uma carona? Essa festa está muito caída. – disse dando de ombros vendo o moreno sorrir.

_Claro. – respondeu.

E então o loiro pediu para buscarem o carro. Misha arregalou os olhos quando viu o Camaro preto estacionar ao lado dos dois, mas Jensen apenas sorriu enquanto abria a porta pra que ele entrasse.

* * *

**N/a:** Então, eu disse que ia postar só no sabado, mas pra minha felicidade (e a de vocês, eu acho hehe) uma professora cancelou um dos trabalhos que eu tinha pra fazer, só por isso eu consegui fazer esse hoje =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Jared mordeu os lábios com força, tinha visto Jensen sair atrás daquele outro rapaz e teve que se conter para não ir até eles. Tirou a parte de cima do smoking que usava e caminhou sozinho até o carro.

_Droga! – sussurrou colocando a chave na porta do Bentley Zagato.

Sentou no banco do motorista e apoiou a cabeça no volante. Fechou os olhos deixando que as imagens apagadas da única noite que passou com ele invadissem sua mente.

_Jens... – sussurrou para o carro vazio. – Se você não for meu, não vai ser de mais ninguém.

Dirigiu com calma até o prédio onde ficava o pequeno apartamento que tinha, entrou devagar e jogou-se no sofá macio.

Sabia que no dia seguinte estaria com dor, pois o sofá era pequeno comparado ao seu tamanho, mas apenas encolheu-se para caber nele e abraçou uma almofada.

Jared não saberia dizer quando tudo aquilo começou. Talvez na faculdade? O fato é que já fazia tanto tempo que ele estava apaixonado por Jensen, que nem mesmo lembrava-se quando a amizade pura que sentia começou a se transformar naquele amor desesperado.

Sentia falta de Jensen quando ele não estava ao seu lado, sentia falta de seu cheiro, de sua voz e não conseguia tirar o corpo belo e sardento de sua mente. Levantou-se de repente e correu para o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá uma camisa preta, sorriu enquanto a levava até o rosto.

Fechou os olhos, o cheiro do amigo estava impregnado naquela camisa, e Jared se deixou ficar ali por um tempo, de pé cheirando a única coisa que tinha de Jensen.

_Ah, Jens...

"__Jared, você é meu melhor amigo, vamos, por favor, esquecer aquilo?"_

Podia ouvir claramente a voz dele ecoar em seus ouvidos, mas como ele podia simplesmente esquecer? Como Jensen podia lhe pedir para esquecer algo que ele ansiava que acontecesse novamente?

Mesmo depois de dez anos ainda podia sentir a força das mãos do loiro em seu quadril enquanto se empurrava pra dentro dele. Tinha noites que a ânsia de vê-lo era tanta que Jared dirigia ate a casa do loiro apenas para observá-lo da janela. Não conseguia controlar-se quando o via ou quando estava com ele.

Jogou-se na cama com a camisa ainda nas mãos, sentia o perfume dele invadir seus sentidos e fechou os olhos lembrando-se dos momentos que passou com o outro.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que o vira. Estavam na primeira série e Jensen entrou vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, a mochila era segurada com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Lembrava-se de ter sido o primeiro a falar com ele. Desde então não se separaram mais, faziam trabalhos juntos, almoçavam juntos, brincavam juntos. Apenas os dois.

Jensen sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Quando os pais de Jared se separaram, quem mais o apoiou foi Jensen, quem o ajudou a passar por tudo aquilo foi o loiro e ele sentia que nunca poderia agradecê-lo por aquilo. Então veio o câncer de seu pai, e mais uma vez Jensen o ajudou, dessa vez com os tratamentos e os remédios caríssimos, mas o loiro e o pai dele nunca lhe cobraram nada de volta, mesmo assim Jared sentia que sua conta com eles apenas crescia.

Estavam no ensino fundamental quando o primeiro pensamento 'estranho' em relação ao amigo lhe passou pela cabeça.

Jensen tinha chegado atrasado naquele dia por causa de uma forte chuva, e entrou na sala com os cabelos molhados e colados na testa, a camisa branca, que fazia parte do uniforme, também estava um pouco molhada ressaltando os músculos que ele tinha ganhado no verão passado, as pernas arqueadas estavam cobertas pela calça colada, e quando loiro passou a mão pelos fios loiros arrepiando-os, Jared sentiu o coração bater descompassado.

Viu quando algumas meninas suspiraram e comentaram sobre como ele era lindo e não pode deixar de sentir certo ciúme. Primeiro achou que era por Jensen estar tomando a atenção que normalmente era sua, mas assustou-se ao perceber que não era isso. Tudo o que queria era que elas parassem de olhar para o loiro, porque ele era seu amigo, e sendo seu amigo isso significava que apenas ele podia dizer que Jensen era lindo e tudo o mais. Apenas Jared podia vê-lo no estado em que o loiro encontrava-se.

Assim que Jensen se sentou ao seu lado e o cumprimentou, o moreno lhe deu o casaco que vestia para o outro, e o sorriso que recebeu por aquele gesto lhe fez desejar que chovesse todos os dias, para que ele pudesse ver aquele sorriso de novo.

Mas então, na hora do intervalo, sentiu seu coração ser quebrado em mil pedaços.

Jensen estava beijando uma garota, não uma garota qualquer, a capitã das lideres de torcida e ele apertava a cintura dela enquanto a menina morena segurava forte em sua camisa, amassando o tecido de algodão.

Jared se trancou no banheiro e chorou, não sabia o porquê de estar chorando, mas deixou que as lágrimas caíssem, libertando o seu peito que parecia sufocado por ter aquela imagem se repetindo constantemente em sua cabeça.

No outro dia lembrava-se de ter ignorado o loiro, nem mesmo lhe deu atenção quando o outro pediu para fazer dupla com ele para a prova, mas a birra em ter que dividir Jensen com outras garotas passou depois de uma semana, pois Jared aprendeu a se controlar.

Foi pensando em Jensen que Jared se masturbou pela primeira vez, e foi também por estar pensando em Jensen que Jared conseguiu beijar a primeira garota na vida, e a seguir todas as experiências que teve com qualquer pessoa, apenas acontecia por ele imaginar que era o loiro quem estava com ele.

Quando Jared descobriu que Jensen estava namorando com Melissa, achou que o mundo acabaria, porque o loiro disse que era mesmo uma coisa séria, e que ele amava mesmo essa garota. Depois de um mês Jared sorria aliviado por ter conseguido atrapalhar o namoro dos dois, a ponto de fazer a garota desistir do loiro.

Jared passou a noite consolando o amigo, e mesmo vendo o outro sofrer, não sentiu remorso, afinal Jensen era dele, e ninguém mais era perfeito para o loiro além dele, Jared.

Vieram muitas garotas depois de Melissa, mas agora Jared também tinha suas namoradas e mesmo o ciúme ainda martelando seu coração cada vez que Jensen aparecia com uma garota diferente, Jared fingia não se importar, é claro que às vezes, quando ele sentia que estava sério demais, dava um empurrãozinho para o namoro desandar, mas quando sabia que era algo de apenas uma semana esperava até o namorico acabar por si mesmo.

Veio então a faculdade, e mesmo que o Sr. Ackles quisesse lhe pagar para que estudasse na mesma faculdade que Jensen, o moreno recusou, conseguiu entrar com uma bolsa de estudos, e foi com alegria que descobriu que era a mesma em qual Jensen estava matriculado, pensou que era o destino lhe juntando com o loiro novamente e cada dia que passava se tornava mais dependente da presença do outro, mas foi apenas alguns meses antes da formatura que Jared descobriu que não era apenas atração o que sentia pelo amigo.

Fazia de tudo pra esconder aquilo, não podia deixá-lo saber de seus sentimentos, provavelmente, Jensen não lhe aceitaria de outra forma que não fosse como melhor amigo, e mesmo que quisesse mudar isso não tinha nada que Jared pudesse fazer, ou pelo menos era o que pensava, até que em uma madrugada de insônia ele prometeu a si mesmo que teria Jensen.

Abriu os olhos cansados e foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de cerveja, lembrava-se muito bem o que tinha acontecido em seguida. Tinha se entregado ao loiro de corpo e alma, para depois o outro achar que foi um terrível erro.

Nunca mais foram os mesmo depois daquilo e Jared lamentava por isso.

Voltou pra sala, a camisa ainda nas mãos. Depois de beber cinco garrafas de cerveja que tinha pegado, analisou bem o celular. Digitou o número de Jensen umas sete vezes antes de finalmente criar coragem e apertar o botão verde, mas para sua total infelicidade a chamada foi encaminhada para caixa postal.

Misha entrou no carro e logo se sentiu invadido pelo cheiro bom da colônia de Jensen, que se intensificou mais ainda quando o loiro entrou. Sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo dar um sorriso.

_Então, senhor, qual o endereço? – brincou e viu Misha corar, o que o fez sorrir mais do que já estava sorrindo.

_Eu moro perto da cafeteria da Julie, conhece? Pode me deixar lá na frente.

_Conheço sim. – disse sorrindo.

Misha sorriu também até que ele lembrou-se que aquele homem tinha um companheiro. Ficou tenso pelo resto do caminho, esperava chegar logo em casa e nunca mais se envolver com aquilo tudo, não queria ter aquele moreno correndo atrás de si por estar pensando em Jensen de um jeito nada inocente.

Suspirou fundo quando viu a cafeteria aparecer, as luzes todas apagadas e nenhuma alma viva na rua. O carro estacionou bem em frente as portas vermelhas do estabelecimento e o coração de Misha acelerou ao ver o olhar de Jensen cravar em seu rosto.

_Está entregue, Sr. – disse ele risonho.

_Obrigado, Sr. Ackles.

O loiro não achou estranho o moreno saber seu sobrenome, afinal era estranho quando alguém não sabia, mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se incomodado por ele estar lhe tratando com tanta falta de intimidade.

_Jensen. – retrucou amigável.

_Desculpe. – disse e saiu do carro.

Misha alcançou a calçada e estava pronto para sumir dentro de um beco quando sentiu a mão do outro lhe segurar o braço com delicadeza excessiva. Olhou pra ele, achando estranha sua atitude.

_Podemos nos ver de novo? – o ouviu perguntar, e mesmo querendo responder que sim, abaixou os olhos vendo a imagem de Jared em sua mente.

_Desculpe, Sr. Ackles. – disse o chamando pelo sobrenome. – Mas acho que seu namorado não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

_Namorado? – perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

_Sim, o Jared. – respondeu.

_Oh, meu Deus, não. – disse passando uma das mãos no cabelo e sorrindo tranqüilo para ele. – Não sou namorado dele, ele é meu melhor amigo, trabalha na empresa comigo. – respondeu.

_Não foi o que me pareceu.

_Eu nunca ficaria com o Jay, desse jeito. – disse ele.

_Me desculpe, mas ele deixou bastante claro pra mim os sentimentos dele em relação ao senhor, eu não vou ficar entre vocês, porque eu definitivamente não sirvo pra isso. – disse o moreno. – Até porque, o Jared é de sua classe social, e não teria como eu competir com ele no quesito beleza e grana.

_Você definitivamente não faz idéia do seu poder não é? – perguntou o loiro. – Você é lindo, pode até não ter o tanto de dinheiro que o Jared tem, mas de que adianta ter dinheiro se não tem a capacidade de fazer as pessoas se sentirem atraídas por quem você é em apenas um segundo?

_O que está querendo dizer?

_Estou querendo dizer que esse é o seu poder, você cativa as pessoas, com seus olhares, seus gestos, suas risadas. É totalmente inconsciente disso, e até mesmo agora, está sendo atraente.

_Você está louco. – disse se afastando, porque o loiro começava a se aproximar dele de um modo que estavam a apenas um palmo de distancia. – O que vê de atraente em mim comparado ao Jared?

_Eu já te dei tantos exemplos... Você quer mais? Porque mesmo não lhe conhecendo o bastante posso citar mais. – disse ele sorrindo para o outro.

_Eu preciso ir, Sebastian está me esperando. – disse com a bochecha vermelha.

_Sebastian? – o ouviu perguntar, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e saiu, deixaria que Jensen tirasse as conclusões por ele mesmo.

Jensen entrou no carro, ficou ali parado alguns minutos apenas pensando.

_Quem diabos é Sebastian? – perguntou-se mais uma vez.

Pegou o celular e viu que tinham mais de três chamadas não atendidas, todas de Jared. Estava pronto para retornar a chamada quando o celular vibrou em suas mãos, o visor piscando incessantemente o nome do amigo.

_Aqui é o Jensen. - disse.

_Jens, por favor, pode vir até minha casa? – a voz de Jared soava bêbada e chorosa. – Eu preciso de você. – reforçou o moreno do outro lado da linha.

Jensen suspirou cansado.

_Já estou indo, espere apenas um momento está bem? – e desligou, dirigindo rápido até o apartamento daquele que considerava seu melhor amigo.

* * *

**N/a:** aiai' espero que estejam gostando, até o próximo =*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Misha jogou-se no sofá assim que chegou ao apartamento. Fechou os olhos enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, e suspirou.

_Caramba, Murphy só podia estar falando da minha vida quando disse que tudo que pode dar errado, vai dar errado. – disse olhando para o teto e suspirando.

Ouviu barulhos na cozinha e sentiu o coração disparar. Será que era um ladrão? Por Deus, ele não merecia que fosse. Pegou um taco de beisebol que Sebastian deixava perto da porta e foi em direção a cozinha, com o bastão em posição de ataque.

_Quem está aí? – disse aparecendo na cozinha com o taco apontando para a cara de um homem loiro que tinha os cabelos espetados e os olhos arregalados em direção ao taco que Misha segurava.

_E-Eu...

_Misha! – a voz de Sebastian se fez ouvir atrás dele. – Esse é o Chad. Ele é um amigo meu. – disse enquanto tirava o bastão da mão trêmula do moreno, que agora estava imensamente vermelho.

_Oh, por favor, me desculpe. – pediu vendo o outro relaxar e sorrir para si.

_Tudo bem, não tem problema... Misha? – o moreno assentiu, ainda envergonhado.

_Bem, eu e o Chad estamos de saída, espero que sua festa tenha sido boa. – disse Sebastian piscando, malicioso. – E eu quero todos os detalhes sórdidos depois.

Misha sorriu tímido lembrando-se de Jensen e de como ele tinha sido cavalheiro consigo.

_Foi normal, Seb. – disse dando de ombros enquanto pegava um copo de água. – Era só uma festa.

_Oh meu Deus! – disse o francês, indicando para Chad ir que ele já iria atrás. – Você conheceu alguém!

_O quê? Eu não. – disse fazendo-se de desentendido.

_O meu Deus! Conheceu sim, eu te conheço, Misha, mesmo que você só more comigo por seis meses, eu te conheço muito bem. – viu Misha avermelhar ainda mais e sorriu. – Ele é bonito?

_Seb!

_O que? Só estou perguntando! – disse dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

_Sebastian! – ouviram Chad chamar o francês da porta.

_Estou indo. – disse saindo da cozinha, mas antes de sair do apartamento, sussurrou para Misha que vinha logo atrás. – Você não me escapa, eu quero saber tu-di-nho. – disse pausadamente e fazendo bico.

Misha revirou os olhos e sorriu divertido. Fechou a porta depois que Sebastian saiu e seu sorriso morreu.

Jensen era sim, lindo, maravilhoso e convenientemente rico, mas Jared tinha deixado bem claro que gostava do loiro, e mesmo que Misha tivesse alguma chance com o loiro quem lhe garantia que Jared não ia fazer de tudo para separá-los?

Deixou de pensar nisso. Garotos de programa não tinham finais felizes, Misha também não teria, porque não era diferente de nenhum outro garoto que vendia o corpo por dinheiro.

Suspirou alto chegando ao banheiro. Contentar-se-ia se pudesse apenas passar uma noite com Jensen, porque o loiro, assim como Jared afirmara, nunca lhe daria mais do que isso. Uma noite.

Deu de ombros para si mesmo, enquanto entrava embaixo do chuveiro. Relaxou e terminou de se enxaguar, logo enxugando-se e indo dormir. Pelo menos Sebastian se divertiria aquela noite, já que para Misha não tinha sido uma das melhores.

Jensen passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, o engarrafamento o deixando nervoso demais, só ficou aliviado quando finalmente conseguiu ver a fachada do prédio onde Jared morava.

Assim que chegou na frente da construção, Jensen deixou o carro com o manobrista e sem se importar em pegar elevador subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar.

Chegou à frente da porta do apartamento do outro e bateu de leve, mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida, desesperou-se e bateu com mais força, até escutar uma voz enrolada responder.

_Ta aberta.

O loiro entrou e encontrou o homem sentado no chão, na TV passava um vídeo do aniversário de Jensen, de onze anos, o loiro engoliu em seco vendo que Jared não desviava a atenção do vídeo, enquanto levava a boca uma garrafa de cerveja.

_E então? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado depois de fechar a porta.

_Você lembra? – perguntou o outro, sem dar atenção à pergunta anterior.

Jensen encarou a tela e sorriu, sim ele lembrava. Adorava aquele vídeo, todos os que amavam estavam lá, sem exceção. Encostou-se em Jared, fazendo comentários aleatórios enquanto ouvia a gargalhada do outro.

O moreno olhou para Jensen, a face avermelhada pelo recente ataque de risos e os olhos verdes lacrimejando. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficavam assim, apenas assistindo a alguma coisa, sentiu o cérebro enevoar quando o loiro olhou pra ele, sorrindo.

_Você é lindo. – disse antes que pudesse se repreender.

Viu o sorriso desaparecer do rosto do outro.

_Eu... – começou. – Eu vou indo, Jay.

_Tão cedo. – comentou levantando, enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo.

Jensen não chegou à porta.

Os braços de Jared seguraram-lhe o quadril com força o virando para si e apertando-o de encontro ao peito largo que tinha. O loiro sufocou um grito de susto, arregalou os olhos verdes ao máximo, enquanto via a boca do moreno se aproximar da sua.

Jared fechou os olhos e beijou o outro. Sentia a boca macia dele, e não pode conter um gemido de satisfação, o gosto de Jensen misturando-se ao seu. Empurrou-o de encontro a parede, pressionando o corpo dele com o seu, meteu o joelho entre as pernas dele, pressionando o sexo do amigo, que sentia começar a endurecer.

_Você me deseja! – disse quando ouviu um gemido sair da boca do outro, e sorriu.

_Não, Jay. – disse sufocado pelo corpo enorme. – Eu não quero, para.

Mas Jared não parava, continuava lhe beijando, enchendo-lhe o pescoço de saliva que cheirava a cerveja, as mãos grandes e morenas entraram por sua camisa social e Jensen despertou.

O som seco chegou aos ouvidos de Jared antes dele sentir a dor que parecia esmagar-lhe o maxilar. Gemeu afastando-se de Jensen, que ainda tinha a mão esquerda fechada.

_Oh meu Deus. – disse para si mesmo, abaixando a mão enquanto via Jared cuspir sangue no tapete branco.

Jensen não pediu desculpas, apenas saiu dizendo que Jared não precisava ir trabalhar pelo resto da semana. O moreno sentou-se, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca, enquanto ele ainda segurava o local atingido pelo soco.

O loiro desceu as escadas correndo, pegou o carro e disparou para casa. Abriu a porta, as mãos ainda tremendo e fechou-a com o pé, logo em seguida correu para o quarto, despiu-se e andou até o banheiro.

_O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou-se, quase arrependido.

Entrou embaixo da água fria e ficou. Saiu só depois de ter certeza de não ter mais nenhum resquício de Jared em seu corpo. Deitou nu e esperou que o sono viesse, e só desejou esquecer que tinha ido até o apartamento do moreno alto.

Assim que fechou os olhos, as imagens do sorriso de Misha encheram sua mente de forma perturbadora. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que o outro tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas se interessarem, e agora tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir imaginando coisas a respeito do outro.

_Julie! – disse de repente para o escuro e silencioso quarto.

Sorriu para o nada, pelo menos tinha por onde começar. Mexeu-se na cama até achar uma posição confortável, mas o sono simplesmente não vinha. Estava ansioso e não se continha de vontade que amanhecesse logo.

Não saberia dizer que horas conseguiu fechar os olhos e dormir, mas saberia dizer com quem sonhou, e essa pessoa que tinha lhe roubado os sonhos tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu.

Já em outro lugar, Jared amaldiçoava o moreno que tinha visto sair com o 'seu' Jensen, e mesmo estando bêbado pegou o celular ligando para uma pessoa com quem tinha um interesse em comum.

_Oi. – disse com a voz ainda um pouco enrolada por causa da bebida.

__Por favor, Padalecki, só me diz que você não fez merda!_ – a voz do outro lado soou baixa, como se não pudesse falar aquele momento.

Jared bufou e girou os olhos mesmo que a pessoa não pudesse lhe ver.

_Eu nunca faço merda, – retrucou colocando gelo sobre o lugar onde Jensen tinha acertado o soco. – mas eu não vou trabalhar amanhã...

__Ah, fez um boquete tão bom assim que o Ackles te dispensou do trabalho amanhã?_ – perguntou a voz curiosa.

_Isso com certeza não é de seu interesse. – disse seco, fazendo uma careta por causa da dor que o gelo estava lhe causando. – Você está livre para conversarmos amanhã?

__Mas é claro,_ - disse como se fosse óbvio. – _eu sempre estou disponível quando se trata de roubar dinheiro._ – e deu uma risada escandalosa.

_Não se trata apenas do dinheiro, e você sabe disso.

__Sim, eu sei._ – respondeu a outra pessoa, desgostosa pelo rumo da conversa. – _Mas ainda acho que seria melhor matá-lo, afinal ele nos conhece, pode acabar prejudicando um de nós dois, e eu sinceramente não estou afim de..._

_Nunca mais, - disse com a voz raivosa cortando o monólogo do outro. – repita isso.

__Pra que tanto drama? Só por causa de uma bunda arrebitada, Jared? – _e riu divertido, imaginando como estaria a expressão do homem do outro lado, adorava irritá-lo._ – ou foi ele que te fodeu gostoso hein? – _e riu ainda mais, atrevido_. – Sim porque, Jensen não parece o tipo de homem que se deixa comer._

_Isso não é da sua conta. – retrucou, deixando de lado o gelo e abrindo a geladeira em busca de mais cerveja. – Mas encoste um dedo em um fio do cabelo da cabeça de Jensen, - ameaçou. – e você morre.

__Pode'xa, eu entendi._ – retrucou suspirando de tédio. – _Onde vamos nos encontrar afinal? Na Julie?_

_Não, aquele lugar está sendo mal frequentado. – disse lembrando-se de ter visto o moreno de olhos azuis lá. – Eu te ligo pra avisar onde vai acontecer o encontro.

__Certo._

_E chame os outros, tem algo que eu preciso pedir ao Pellegrino. – disse bebendo um longo gole da cerveja barata que tinha nas mãos.

__Pra que você quer um ex-detetive?_

_Vai por mim, você não vai querer saber. – e desligou, enquanto encarava a lata que segurava.

Saiu de lá em direção a sala e sentou no sofá, voltando a encarar a TV que ainda passava o filme da festa de Jensen, mas dessa vez Jared não sorria por causa do loiro sardento que aparecia lá, sorria porque ia se livrar de Misha, ou assim pensava.

Bebeu calmamente a sua cerveja e logo caiu no sono, ali no sofá mesmo, sem se importar com nada, afinal teria o dia seguinte livre para cuidar de detalhes preciosos de seu plano, e aquele moreno intrometido seria o assunto principal.

_Ah, aproveite enquanto ainda tem seus membros, moreninho! – disse vendo o rosto de Misha aparecer em sua mente.

Terminou de beber a cerveja e amassou a lata com uma das mãos, descontando sua fúria no metal, porque pelo menos por enquanto, não podia fazer aquilo com quem queria.

* * *

**N/a:** E então ansiosos para o próximo? =*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Jared acordou e a sensação de ter sido espancado se espalhou por seu corpo. Estava encolhido no pequeno sofá, três garrafas de cerveja estavam jogadas no tapete branco e a latinha que tinha amassado estava entre suas pernas.

Gemeu de dor ao se levantar e agradeceu por Jensen tê-lo dispensado do trabalho, nunca iria conseguir trabalhar do jeito que estava.

Jogou-se para debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água gelada levasse o mal-estar e a ressaca embora, o que não aconteceu. Amarrou uma toalha no quadril e foi até a cozinha, pegou a caixa de remédios e tomou duas pílulas para dor de cabeça e deitou na grande cama que tomava conta do quarto.

O celular tocou e parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir, estava com certeza sendo castigado por algo que nem mesmo tinha feito ainda, era o que pensava quando olhou o visor, logo reconhecendo o número.

_Oi. – disse seco.

__Ele disse que você queria falar comigo._ – disse a outra voz, sem se importar em cumprimentar.

_Oh, sim. – respondeu fechando os olhos enquanto lembrava da conversa que teve a noite anterior.

__Ele disse que você precisa de um trabalho que não estava previsto..._

_É... Tem uma pessoa. – disse, o moreno de olhos azuis aparecendo em sua mente. – Misha, é o nome dele. Mora aqui em Vancouver.

_Bem... Já é um começo não? – disse. – Mais alguma coisa?

_Richard Speight conhece ele. – acrescentou lembrando de vê-lo conversando com o empresário.

__É, isso já é mais que um começo. Afinal, onde vai ser o encontro? Você sabe que não podemos nos ver em público._ – a voz era calma, mesmo que o tom da voz fosse grosso.

_Ah... Que local acha mais adequado, Mark?

__Eu... Não existe local adequado para isso Jared e você sabe que qualquer lugar pra mim está bom, mas os outros, bem... É mais complicado._ – disse e deu de ombros como se o moreno pudesse vê-lo.

_É... – disse massageando as têmporas, pensando em um lugar. – Lembra daquela pensão que ficamos na convenção da empresa... Ano passado?

__A do Lago Azul?_ – perguntou.

_Sim. – disse ele, lembrando-se do nome. – Eu tenho alguns conhecidos lá, poderíamos ir, não fica muito longe e eu garanto que ninguém vai falar que aparecemos por lá, vamos às três.

__Se você diz..._ – disse finalmente depois de um tempo. –_ Às três então. Eu vou falar aos outros. Tchau. _– e não esperou a resposta, apenas desligou, afinal não era de ficar enrolando.

Jared desligou o aparelho e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, depois se levantou e colocou uma roupa decente. Ainda era cedo demais, mas como estava acostumado a levantar-se aquele horário aproveitou para correr no parque.

Misha abriu os olhos azuis e deu de cara com os olhos verdes do francês com quem dividia o apartamento.

_Oi, Branca de Neve. – o ouviu dizer. – Pronto pra me dizer sobre o seu príncipe? – e desatou a rir.

_Seb... – disse se abraçando mais no cobertor. – Você é um cretino, sai daqui.

_Ah, qual é... – disse arrancando o cobertor de cima do outro. – Eu tive que ficar te ouvindo gemer a manhã inteira, então vai ter que me contar, – e pausou olhando para o meio das pernas do moreno. – assim que se livrar disso aí é claro. – disse dessa vez apontando, fazendo as bochechas do outro se tingir de vermelho enquanto puxava a coberta novamente.

Sebastian saiu dando risadas e Misha praguejou mostrando o dedo do meio para as costas do francês. Levantou e tomou um banho gelado, vestiu-se de qualquer modo, com uma calça azul desbotada e uma camisa branca.

Quando saiu do quarto o francês assoviava animado pela sala enquanto colocava algumas coisas em uma caixa enorme.

_O que está fazendo? – perguntou passando a toalha pelos cabelos molhados que se espetavam para todas as direções assim que o pano passava por eles.

_Estou colocando umas coisas que não preciso para a doação. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Misha olhou para a estante, havia sumido alguns livros e dvd's.

_É to vendo, mas cadê o café?

Ouviu a risada de Sebastian ecoar pela sala, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas perguntando-se se tinha falado algo engraçado.

_É teu dia hoje. – disse depois da crise de riso.

_Não, o meu foi semana passada. – disse Misha.

_Isso é sério? – perguntou olhando para o moreno que agora colocava a toalha pra enxugar na janela que estava aberta.

_Sim, isso é sério, mas tudo bem...

_Não, não. – disse levantando. – Vamos na Julie, eu pago.

Misha revirou os olhos.

_Mas o trato é a gente fazer café. – disse. – Se formos na Julie não conta.

_Ei, eu sei que sou francês, mas fazer comida não é comigo não. – disse pegando a carteira e a chave da porta. – Vamos logo, aí você aproveita pra me contar sobre '_ele_', porque você ainda não abriu essa boquinha pra me contar nada. – e riu divertido da cara do moreno.

Misha balançou a cabeça, o amigo não tinha jeito mesmo! Colocou um chinelo preto e saiu atrás do outro. Logo que entraram no pequeno estabelecimento Julie veio atendê-los.

_Oi, Julie. – cumprimentou Sebastian rindo para ela. – Como vai?

_Eu vou indo e você? – perguntou sem interesse encarando o bloquinho que segurava.

_Também. – respondeu sentando em uma mesa perto da janela.

_Isso é bom. – disse ela levantando os olhos para ver Misha. – Oi, Mish.

_Oi, Julie. – disse sorrindo. – Está tudo bem?

Ela suspirou e sentou-se na mesa deles, sendo seguida pelo moreno.

_Ele terminou comigo, Mish. – disse apertando os olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem.

_Quê? – o moreno estava surpreso.

Julie tinha lhe falado que estava saindo com um homem legal, que estavam apaixonados e que estavam pensando em morarem juntos, ele deixá-la não se encaixava na história, já que estavam tão apaixonados assim.

_Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, Julie. – disse passando a mão por suas costas.

_Ele... Ele foi chamado para um trabalho. – disse já entre soluços. – Disse que era trabalho sujo, mas que teria que fazer já que estava em divida com o homem que o contratou.

_Eu sinto muito. – disse sentindo pena da amiga.

_Talvez ele só tenha achado uma mulher mais legal, Julie. – disse Sebastian dando de ombros. – Você devia fazer o mesmo.

Misha olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

_Seb! – disse.

_O quê? – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo falar aquele tipo de coisa.

_Tudo bem, Mish. – disse ela se levantando. – Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas o Seb está certo. Eu tenho que seguir em frente.

_Viu! – disse o francês arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Misha revirou os olhos e Julie sorriu pra eles, ainda estava com o coração aos pedaços, mas podia contar com seus amigos, sabia que eles sempre estariam ali por ela.

_Eu vou buscar o pedido de vocês. – disse e saiu.

Foi vendo ela se afastar que os olhos de Misha se arregalaram, seus olhos miraram a porta e o coração falhou uma batida ao ver um loiro alto de terno entrar.

_Mish! Tudo bem? Parece que viu um fantasma, credo! – disse o francês sem entender o porquê de Misha estar daquele modo.

_Shhhii! – fez o moreno colocando um dos dedos em frente aos lábios de Sebastian. – Ele está aqui.

_Quem? – disse falando baixinho. – E porque a gente ta sussurrando?

_Jensen. – respondeu e teve um arquear de sobrancelhas como resposta. – Ai, o homem que eu conheci na festa, ele está aqui, acabou de entrar.

_Onde ele ta? – perguntou passando os olhos pela cafeteria.

_O loiro, no balcão. – disse apontando discretamente.

_Oh meu Deus! – disse alto, atraindo alguns olhares o que fez Misha abaixar a cabeça de vergonha. – Caralho! Ele é muito gostoso, Misha.

_Shhhii! – fez e teve vontade de morrer ao ver que Sebastian encarava indiscretamente o traseiro do outro que estava de costas para eles.

_Shhhii nada. – disse. – Olha aquela bunda! – e apontou deixando o moreno ainda mais corado.

_Pára Seb! – sentia as bochechas ferventes por causa da vergonha.

_Ta, ta. Eu paro. – disse se rendendo. – Mas ele é lindo e você sabe disso. – e sim, Misha sabia. – Devia ir falar com ele, sei lá...

_É complicado. – deu de ombros. – Ele é um empresário ricasso e eu sou um...

_Misha! – a voz grave fez os dois olharem na direção de quem chamava e o moreno congelou ao ter aqueles olhos em si. – Eu... É um prazer revê-lo. – disse se aproximando.

_O-oi, Sr. Ackles. – disse levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo, as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas.

_Por favor, sem formalidades. – disse e só então olhou para o outro loiro que acompanhava a cena como um mero espectador.

_Ah... Esse é o Sebastian. – disse o moreno.

_Sebastian? – repetiu, lembrando da última conversa que tiveram. Então aquele era o namorado de Misha? Jensen pensou que seria fácil competir com ele. – É um prazer. – disse educado, não deixando que sua vontade de socá-lo transparecesse.

_O prazer é todo meu. – retrucou o outro estendendo a mão para ele, sentindo a mão grande se apossar da sua. – Eu divido o apartamento com o Mish, _amigos_ são pra isso não é? – e deu de ombros, vendo então os olhos do outro brilhar.

_Ah... Vocês são amigos? – o sorriso alcançando os olhos. – Eu... Porque não o acompanhou na festa então? – perguntou, contendo o impulso de abraçá-lo por tirar suas dúvidas.

_Eu... Estava meio ocupado. – disse e então olhou no relógio, fazendo sua melhor cara de assustado. – Oh meu Deus! Eu estou tão atrasado, tenho que ir. – e para a sua encenação ficar perfeita só faltava colocar uma mão na testa, mas é claro que assim ficaria meio exagerado, então tratou de sair dali.

Sabia que Misha iria agradecê-lo depois, e também, ele não tinha mentido completamente, tinha um encontro marcado com Chad, e bem... Com certeza ele não tinha nascido para ser empata foda. Riu da própria piada e de fora da cafeteria piscou para Misha, vendo o moreno lhe dar um olhar mortal.

_Então... – começou, roubando a atenção do moreno. – Nos encontramos de novo. – e sorriu feliz.

_É. – e não pode conter um sorriso também. – Aceita um café? – perguntou sentando-se novamente.

_Claro. – e sentou, acompanhando o outro.

De longe, uma figura alta de moletom que estava correndo na pista parou para observá-los, apertou as mãos até os nós dos dedos embranquecerem, depois controlou a respiração para então pegar o celular e fazer uma ligação.

* * *

**N/a:** Hoho' Quem será que viu eles? Palpites? Até o próximo =*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Jensen não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, Misha falava sobre como tudo dava errado na vida dele, de como ele sempre acabava esbarrando ou derrubando coisas, e o loiro ria divertido, com as coisas que o outro contava.

_Eu estou falando sério... Eu juro pra você que não tinha ninguém na minha frente quando eu resolvi descer no tobogã... E então de repente apareceu a Julie, o cabelão enorme preso em duas chiquinhas bem altas. – dizia o moreno tentando mostrar para Jensen como estava o cabelo da amiga naquela ocasião. – Foi assim que eu a conheci, a fazendo cair e quebrar os dois dentes da frente.

_Ainda bem que já estavam moles. – disse ela, que tinha chegado a tempo de ouvir do que ele falava. – O Sebastian já foi? – perguntou notando que o loiro tinha sumido.

_Sim, ele tinha... Umas coisas pra fazer. – disse o moreno, Jensen alheio a tudo, ainda gargalhava vendo nitidamente a imagem de Misha derrubando a ruiva.

_Quantos anos vocês tinham quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou depois que o ataque de riso se dissipou.

_Não sei, quantos Ju? – perguntou olhando a ruiva que colocou o dedo na boca a fim de pensar.

_Sete, foi na festa do Joe, lembra? – disse ela.

_Ah, é mesmo. – disse concordando. – Aquela festa foi muito legal.

_Fala isso porque o tema era futebol e a maioria dos meninos tinha que usar aquele uniforme, né! – disse ela sorrindo e Misha avermelhou.

_Julie! – disse em tom de reprovação.

_Tudo bem, Misha. – o loiro cortou. – Eu gostava de ir ao clube e ver as cuecas recheadas do time de natação da escola.

Os três riram e Julie balançou a cabeça, enquanto segurava a barriga.

_Vocês não prestam. – disse colocando as xícaras na mesa, que era o pedido dos dois.

Ela sorriu de um jeito maroto para Misha e o moreno avermelhou, mas não disse nada, Julie então saiu dando um tchauzinho silencioso e piscando, o que fez o moreno se voltar para Jensen a fim de não avermelhar ainda mais.

_Então, de onde conhece a Julie?

_Estudamos na mesma faculdade. – respondeu o loiro tomando um gole generoso do café quentinho. – Ela fazia artes e eu administração de empresas, fomos apresentadas pela Lauren, uma amiga minha, que trabalha comigo agora.

_Ah. – disse, e mesmo não querendo tocar no assunto, perguntou. – Você conheceu o Jared na faculdade?

Jensen mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo, mas olhou para ele e sorrindo respondeu.

_Não, o Jay é meu melhor amigo desde sempre. A gente cresceu juntos, então eu o considero como o irmão que eu não tive.

_Ah, ele parece ser um cara legal.

_Ele é sim, embora seja impulsivo demais, às vezes. – comentou rindo.

Misha sorriu pra ele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem, porque ele era simplesmente maravilhoso, o tipo de homem que toda mãe quer para sua filha.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe, não sabia onde ela estava agora, fazia muito tempo que perdera contato, mas com certeza ela não se importaria se ele namorasse o Brad Pitt, a única coisa que importava para aquela mulher era a pinga que ela tinha que ter e dinheiro, claro.

Suspirou e continuou ouvindo Jensen falar, até que o loiro se calou de repente, como se estivesse constrangido com algo.

_Jensen? – chamou e os olhos encontraram os do outro. –Tudo bem? – perguntou.

_Tudo eu só... Ah... – não sabia ao certo como falar aquilo. – Eu quero saber quanto você... Sabe? – e então completou baixinho. – O quanto você cobra.

Misha engoliu em seco. Não tinha passado por sua cabeça que o loiro estivesse interessado nele, embora é claro, ele desse alguns sinais, mas nunca imaginou que Jensen chegaria a lhe perguntar.

_Depende quanto tempo vai precisar de mim. – disse, mas o loiro não foi capaz de perceber o tom triste da voz do outro.

Pensou que Jensen era diferente, que queria ser seu amigo, mas não! Ali estava ele, como todos os outros homens com quem conversara, perguntando-lhe qual era seu preço, e agora Misha não tinha mais duvidas, pois com certeza o loiro usaria seu corpo e depois o descartaria, como todos os outros.

_Eu preciso que me acompanhe em um evento da empresa por três dias. – disse ele despreocupado tomando mais um pouco do café.

_O quê? – perguntou não acreditando.

_Bem, todo mundo espera que eu tenha um ou uma acompanhante, - disse simplesmente. – eu só não consegui pensar em ninguém melhor que você.

_Me desculpe, mas... – disse confuso. – você me quer como acompanhante apenas?

_Sim, eu... – parecia envergonhado. – eu não quero ter que ir com o Jared.

_Ah... Eu... Tudo bem. – sorriu pra ele, entendendo que não tinha nenhum pedido sexual implícito ali.

_Ótimo, e além de receber uma avantajada recompensa por ter que me agüentar por três dias, ainda tem as mordomias do lugar é claro. – disse ele sorrindo para o moreno. – Eu devo dizer que o lugar é simplesmente espetacular.

_Puxa, eu... Eu acho que vai ser bem legal.

_E eu também posso te levar para nadar, tem um lugar maravilhoso lá, eu gostaria que você conhecesse.

_Tudo bem, mas quando é esse evento? – perguntou mordendo os lábios sem perceber.

_Depois de amanhã. – disse ele olhando a boca do outro se avermelhar por causa da mordida. – Eu posso te encontrar aqui amanhã para irmos comprar algumas roupas para você.

_Hmm?

_Quero dizer, sabe, não há nada errado com suas roupas é claro, mas... Bem, é só algumas coisas pra levar na viajem. – disse sentindo as bochechas avermelharem.

_Tudo bem, Jensen. – e sorriu.

_Ah, tem mais uma coisa.

_O quê?

_Provavelmente, todos vão pensar que você é meu namorado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então...

_Isso é ruim? Você quer que eu negue se alguém perguntar?

_Não, não. – disse rápido. – Na verdade eu queria te pedir pra confirmar, e bem, talvez devêssemos tratar um ao outro com apelidos, sabe? Tipo como nos filmes, mas não apelidos muito ridículos, por favor. – disse fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Misha riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás, a barriga doendo por causa das contrações que a risada causara.

_Tudo bem, gatinho. – disse ele, ainda rindo.

_Gatinho? – Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, o que fez Misha rir ainda mais. – Por que não... Tigrão ou Leão ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja Gatinho e coisas semelhantes que terminem no diminutivo?

_Tudo bem, Jens. – e riu mais um pouco antes de continuar. – O que você sugere então?

_Eu não sei, mas eu vou te chamar de anjo. – disse sorrindo, mas dessa vez não tinha gracejo nenhum, era apenas carinho, e Misha não sabia dizer o porquê de ter borboletas voando em seu estomago.

_Anjo? – perguntou. – Não acha que esse é o meu total oposto?

Jensen sorriu e o moreno esqueceu até mesmo do que estavam falando.

_Não. Na verdade, - e olhou fundo em seus olhos. – acho que essa palavra te descreve muito bem. Eu não consigo te ver de qualquer outra forma que não seja como um anjo, - e completou muito baixo, apenas para si. – enviado para mim.

_Obrigado... Isso foi, - engoliu em seco, pensando que estava falando besteira. – foi muito legal de sua parte.

_Mesmo que não pareça, eu não costumo elogiar qualquer pessoa, então se sinta honrado. – e tomou um último gole do café, vendo Misha rir a sua frente. – Agora eu preciso ir, mas eu te vejo amanhã, vou te levar nas minhas lojas preferidas, tenho certeza que vai gostar.

_Obrigado, Jens.

O loiro sorriu chegando bem perto do rosto dele.

_Parece que você conseguiu achar um apelido carinhoso, viu, não foi tão difícil.

Misha sorriu para ele, concordando com a cabeça, foi quando Jensen chegou mais perto colando rapidamente os lábios nos dele e então foi embora. Não demorou pra Julie correr até a mesa dele e sentar em sua frente, mas Misha não percebeu, estava ocupado demais passando o dedo pelos lábios que tinham acabado de ser beijados pelo homem mais lindo e carinhoso que o moreno já conhecera.

_Misha! – ouviu a ruiva chamar, mas apenas colocou algumas notas em cima da mesa antes de sair. – Espera... E ele foi embora todo bobo! – disse pra si mesma, enquanto algumas pessoas olhavam a cena.

Estava na rua, correndo pra casa, pensando se tinha sido uma boa idéia aceitar a proposta que Jensen lhe fizera, e mesmo sabendo que se apaixonaria e que daria tudo errado no final, não pode deixar de sorrir, e pensar que sim, até que tinha sido uma boa idéia, não tão boa, mas boa.

Riu de sua própria confusão, só esperava que Richard não fosse pra lá também, se não teria problemas.

Viu quando o loiro saiu da cafeteria da Julie, e logo o moreno também se foi. Estava tudo certo para o encontro, faltavam duas horas para poder finalmente colocar seus companheiros a par de seus planos. Não tinha muito que esperar, então suspirou e tentou acalmar o coração que batia rápido.

Foi pra casa e tomou outro banho por causa das gotas de suor que escorriam por sua pele morena. Enxugou-se, colocou uma calça jeans preta e justa, uma camisa branca social e um sapato, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu novamente.

Não pode deixar de sorrir o caminho inteiro, pensando que seus problemas estavam a ponto de ter um fim. Teria tudo o que sempre quis: Jensen e o dinheiro.

Parou em frente ao restaurante e desceu do carro, logo entrando no estabelecimento refinado.

_Pellegrino! – disse entusiasmado. – Que bom vê-lo.

_Jared. – disse o outro, sem muita vontade. – Eu espero que seus planos sejam tão bons quanto seu entusiasmo aparenta ser.

_Eles são melhores, Mark. – retrucou seguindo o loiro até uma mesa mais reservada. – Boa tarde, senhores e... Senhorita. – disse encarando a moça sensual que estava sentada no canto.

_Sente-se e fale, Padalecki. – disse ela. – Não tenho o dia todo, ao contrário de você.

Jared sorriu sentando de frente para ela, Mark e os outros dois homens que também faziam parte da conspiração, voltaram sua atenção pra conversa que era do interesse de todos ali.

_Vocês estão convidados para o evento anual da empresa, não é? – o moreno perguntou já sabendo a resposta. – Pois bem, é lá que nós vamos por em prática a minha brilhante idéia. – e sorriu diabólico.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu ia postar ontem, mas tava completamente sem inspiração, desculpe, enfim deixem review dizendo se gostaram ou não **-.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Desceu do carro de Jensen e encarou a loja moderna e bem pintada. Sentiu-se envergonhado por ter escolhido uma roupa tão simples, devia ter se arrumado melhor.

Olhou para a camisa de manga cumprida que usava e pra calça preta colada demais ao corpo, no pé um All-Star vermelho desbotado e rasgado na lateral, totalmente batido.

Engoliu em seco quando Jensen parou ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Ele vestia um terno cinza com camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata prata. Suspirou mesmo sem querer e ouviu o riso baixo dele, o que fez os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar em questão de segundos.

_Vamos entrar? – o loiro perguntou e Misha confirmou com a cabeça, foi quando o celular de Jensen tocou. – Desculpe, é do trabalho. – disse olhando o visor, e o moreno mordeu o interior da boca, perguntando-se mentalmente se era Jared. – Eu preciso atender, desculpe é só um momento.

_Tudo bem. – e ficou ao lado dele esperando.

_Misha, pode entrar. – disse o loiro indicando a porta. – Pode levar o que quiser, eu vou entrar assim que resolver isso com a Katie, tudo bem?

_Então ta. – e antes que virasse totalmente para entrar na loja, Jensen o puxou pelo pulso beijando de leve seus lábios.

Misha fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia a maciez dos lábios dele pressionar os seus, mas quando abriu os lábios, para que o outro aprofundasse o beijo, o loiro se afastou sorrindo.

_Eu estava louco para fazer isso de novo. – disse se afastando, os olhos escuros de desejo.

O moreno sorriu tímido, mas nunca confessaria que também estava louco para beijá-lo novamente.

_Então, eu vou entrar. – disse, as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

_Eu já vou indo, prometo não demorar. – o moreno virou as costas para ele, entrando na luxuosa loja.

Engoliu em seco quando viu três moças o olharem de cima a baixo, como se assim pudessem avaliar quem ele era, mas não foi nenhuma delas que veio atendê-lo.

_Em que posso ajudá-lo, Senhor?

Olhou para o lado vendo a moça loira sorrir, os olhos muito azuis e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, a maquiagem suave deixava a pele dela mais branca do que era e a roupa bonita mostrava claramente que sabia se vestir e que era com certeza, elegante demais.

_Eu... Ah... Eu... – gaguejou, sem saber ao certo o que pedir, nunca tinha entrado em uma loja como aquela.

_Eu acho que não tem nada aqui que vá... Agradar-lhe.

Misha virou-se para ver uma mulher morena, o porte e elegância se comparavam a sua beleza, os olhos verdes cintilando em desprezo. Sentiu-se diminuído e mordeu os lábios, evitando a todo custo retrucar a madame.

_Eu...

_Não entendeu? – perguntou ela, o barulho irritante dos saltos batendo no chão enquanto ela se aproximava. – Não tem nada aqui do seu nível.

Misha sentiu os olhos marejarem, a mulher o olhando de cima abaixo, parando o olhar no All-Star sujo dele, e soltou uma risadinha, como se não acreditasse que ele tinha mesmo entrado ali com aqueles trajes.

_Eu posso pagar. – disse o moreno recuperando a fala. – Eu tenho dinheiro.

_Não me importo. – disse ela com descaso. – Pessoas como você, – ela disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas desenhadas, dando a entender que sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era. – não deviam andar na rua junto com outras pessoas de bem, como eu. – ela soltou um riso de escárnio. – Não deveriam nem mesmo sair do quarto em que... 'Trabalham', se é que se pode chamar isso de trabalho. – disse, com a voz carregada de veneno.

Misha saiu da loja e entrou no carro de Jensen, tampou os olhos com as mãos, na esperança de que Jensen não perguntasse nada, mas o loiro assim que o viu sair da loja, viu que tinha algo errado.

_Eu te ligo depois, Katie. – disse desligando e entrou no carro.

_Vamos embora? – ouviu o moreno perguntar e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Mas... Você nem comprou nada.

_Eu não quero nada dessa loja, Jens.

_Bem, então... Vamos à outra. – disse o loiro dando a partida.

_Você... Você vai entrar comigo na próxima? – perguntou inseguro.

Jensen olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa lá dentro, Misha? – viu o moreno arregalar os olhos e negar com a cabeça rapidamente. – Ah, aconteceu sim. O que foi hein? Pode me contar, confia em mim. – disse segurando uma das mãos do outro.

_Uma mulher. – disse ele olhando para baixo.

_O que ela fez anjo? – perguntou levantando o rosto do moreno pelo queixo.

_Ela... – ele fungou antes de continuar. – Ela me insultou, disse que nessa loja não tem coisas para o meu nível, para o meu tipo de gente.

_O que?

Misha arregalou os olhos ao ver o outro vermelho, os olhos faiscando e as sobrancelhas juntas, a expressão de raiva tomando conta do rosto dele. Viu o outro sair do carro, totalmente irritado.

_Não, Jensen. – Tentou puxá-lo, mas ele já tinha entrado na loja. – Não faz isso. – disse baixinho, ao lado dele.

A mulher morena veio atender o loiro com um sorriso malicioso.

_Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou.

_Na verdade eu falei ao meu namorado que essa era uma boa loja para ele comprar as roupas que quisesse, – disse apontando Misha que estava ao seu lado, os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se em assombro. – mas acho que me enganei isso aqui, – disse com voz de desprezo. – não é absolutamente nada. É apenas mais uma espelunca, mas não se preocupe eu vou avisar a quem eu puder para que nunca entre aqui, pois apenas perderão tempo com você e os trajes medíocres que você vende aqui.

_Senhor, eu sinto muito eu não...

_Cale-se. – disse pegando na mão do moreno e a entrelaçando com a sua. – Eu espero, realmente, nunca mais a ver em minha frente, porque sua presença me enoja e seu perfume está vencido, pois o mau cheiro que ele exala impregnou essa loja e a todos que estão aqui, sinto-me ruim aqui dentro, vamos meu amor. – disse virando-se em direção a porta. – Isso aqui realmente não é do seu nível, é muito podre para que alguém com a sua inocência pise em um lugar tão baixo como esse.

E saiu de mãos dadas com o outro, sobre os olhares arregalados das moças que trabalhavam lá.

_Sinceramente! – disse enquanto abria a porta para que o moreno entrasse. – Quem elas pensam que são? Bando de vadias hipócritas! – exclamou alto o suficiente para que algumas pessoas na rua olhassem para ele.

_Jensen, tudo bem. – disse sorrindo para ele, enquanto o via sentar no banco do motorista.

Viu o outro fazer cara feia ao olhar a loja novamente e riu.

_Do que está rindo? – perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_De você. – e riu mais ainda.

_De mim? – perguntou outra vez, confuso. – Por que de mim?

Misha parou de rir momentaneamente para morder os lábios e então sorriu de leve para ele.

_Você é incrível, Jensen. – disse de repente, deixando o loiro vermelho pelo elogio. – Não me conhece e mesmo assim acabou de me defender, vai me dar dinheiro para acompanhá-lo quando podia ter qualquer um quisesse então eu digo que você é realmente incrível, e inacreditável, claro.

_Você era a única pessoa que estava em minha mente quando recebi o convite. – disse dando de ombros. – Não podia ser mais ninguém além de você. – e sorriu. – Agora vamos fazer compras de verdade e dessa vez eu não vou sair de perto de você! – disse arrancando mais risadas do moreno.

Jensen descobriu depois de alguns minutos que já estava cativo daquela risada, e sempre que podia fazia graça de alguma coisa para poder ouvi-lo rir daquele jeito espontâneo e encantador. Descobriu-se apaixonado por todos os gestos do outro, por todas as poucas manias que conhecera aquela tarde, por todos os sorrisos e caretas que recebeu.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, descobriu-se realmente apaixonado por alguém como um todo, porque não tinha um detalhe no moreno que ele quisesse mudar.

_Eu estou morto. – ouviu o outro dizer, enquanto entrava no carro. – Eu nunca pensei que fazer compras cansava tanto. – Jensen sorriu para ele.

_Pois é, eu também não tinha a mínima idéia disso.

_Tô com fome. – disse e então a barriga dele fez um ronco engraçado.

_É percebi. – disse o loiro, desatando a rir da cara do outro. – Vamos jantar?

_Na Julie? – perguntou, lembrando que agora ela deixava a cafeteria aberta até tarde, fazendo com que o estabelecimento virasse um mini-restaurante.

_Não. – respondeu, e então olhou fundo nos olhos do moreno. – Na minha casa. – foi quando Misha engasgou.

Chegaram em frente a casa e Misha arregalou os olhos, era simplesmente maravilhosa. Branca em estilo americano, o gramado verde cobria boa parte do espaço e o caminho para chegar a porta era de pedras, também brancas. Para Misha parecia um castelo.

_Por favor. – disse o loiro abrindo a porta para que o moreno entrasse primeiro.

Por dentro a casa era ainda mais encantadora, em tons claros, nunca exagerados, podia se ver que Jensen visava o conforto quando comprou a casa e a decorou daquele modo.

_E então?

_É linda. – disse deslumbrado, olhando tudo. – Muito linda mesmo.

Jensen sorriu, pegando o moreno pela mão, guiando o corpo menor que o seu para uma porta que dava acesso a cozinha.

Conversaram banalidades enquanto Jensen preparava algo para comerem, e ao contrário do que Misha pensava, o loiro era um ótimo cozinheiro, o macarrão estava com certeza, divino.

Depois que terminaram ajudou Jensen a lavar a louça, percebeu que o assunto entre eles nunca acabava, e isso o deixava confortável.

Estavam deitados no sofá conversando quando Misha olhou para o relógio de pulso que o outro usava.

_Meu Deus! – exclamou levantando, assustando Jensen que estava no outro sofá.

_O que foi?

_É tarde, – disse, pegando o casaco que trouxera. – Eu preciso ir.

_Tudo bem, eu levo você.

Não demorou a chegarem em frente ao prédio que Misha morava, o loiro ajudou o outro a levar as sacolas para o apartamento e então o moreno o acompanhou até o carro, quando Jensen estava indo embora.

_Eu pego você às sete da manhã, está bem?

_Sete? – e fez um muxoxo.

_Algum problema?

_Meu cérebro só funciona depois das nove.

Jensen sorriu para ele e concordou.

_Às nove então. – e lhe deu um selinho, logo indo para o carro.

Misha ficou olhando abobalhado, até que o carro sumiu de vista. Passou os dedos pelos lábios e sorriu, Jensene ra mesmo incrível.

_Você vai me contar tudo! – ouviu a voz de Sebastian enquanto entrava no apartamento.

_Claro. - concordou, e riu trancando a porta do quarto para que o amigo não viesse xeretar.

* * *

**N/a:** Comentem o que acharam, e no próximo, finalmente a tão esperada confraternização *-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Jared desceu do carro e colocou os óculos escuros porque a claridade do sol machucava seus olhos. Olhou em volta enquanto entregava a chave para o manobrista.

_Lauren! – cumprimentou ao ver a mulher descer de outro carro, assim que o homem baixinho levou o seu para o estacionamento. – Que prazer revê-la.

_Poupe-me Jared. – disse ela, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Os outros já chegaram?

_Eu cheguei agora, – respondeu dando de ombros pelo mau-humor da mulher. – também não sei.

Ela fez um muxoxo e entrou no grande salão, com Jared atrás de si o tempo todo.

_Ali. – ela inclinou a cabeça na direção dos dois homens que conversavam animadamente em um canto no bar, embora ainda fosse cedo demais para beber qualquer coisa alcoólica.

_Mark ainda não chegou. – comentou Jared que não viu o loiro no meio deles, mas não obteve resposta da mulher.

_Senhores. – cumprimentou ela se aproximando.

_Por favor Lauren, sente-se. – disse Kurt, um homem que beirava sessenta anos e ainda tinha a cara de pau de assediar qualquer mulher que tivesse idade para ser sua filha, ela olhou de cima abaixo demonstrando todo seu desprezo antes de negar com a cabeça.

_Eu preciso de um banho, volto na hora do almoço, quando todos estiverem presentes. – disse ela dando as costas. – Espero que esse ano eu fique em um aposento mais confortável que o ano passado. – e então desapareceu escada a cima, com um dos empregados carregando as bagagens gigantescas.

_Eu não sei do que ela está reclamando! – exclamou o loiro que bebericava uma cerveja. – O ano passado o quarto dela era três vezes maior que o meu, e olha que o meu quarto não era nem um pouco pequeno.

_Mulheres precisam de espaço, Chad. – retrucou Kurt. – E a minha Lauren merece o melhor quarto daqui.

_Sua Lauren? – o loiro riu caçoando do velho. – Vai sonhando Kurt, que a Lauren vai te dar mole.

Kurt torceu o rosto em uma expressão clara de desagrado, mas não retrucou.

_Quando o Mark chegar, – disse Jared olhando um cartão que tinha ganhado. – diga a ele para ir ao meu quarto, é o numero 13.

_Claro. – resmungou Chad virando-se para o balcão e terminando a cerveja.

Kurt continuou bebendo seu uísque barato em companhia do loiro, e quando já marcava onze e quinze da manhã Mark entrou no salão, na mão uma pasta preta e o semblante amassado, os olhos fundos denunciando que não tinha dormido na noite anterior.

_Oi, Mark. – disse Chad animado, mas a resposta que recebeu foi um rosnado baixo de completa irritação por parte do outro.

_Onde ta o Jared?

_Quarto numero 13. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Você não quer beber umas antes de ir falar com ele? – perguntou mostrando um copo pela metade do liquido alcoólico.

_Não. – e subiu.

_Eu não sei por que ele faz parte disso, ainda acho que vai dar tudo errado por causa desse Mark. – comentou o velho, levanto o copo de uísque a boca.

_Shhiii. – fez o loiro colocando o dedo indicador na boca. – O Jared confia nele, e vai por mim, se o Jared confia quem é a gente pra discordar?

Kurt deu de ombros, ainda sem tirar aquela idéia da cabeça, com certeza o Pellegrino era problema.

_Entre! – disse sem parar de folhear a revista.

_Com licença. – e entrou.

_Ah, oi Mark. – cumprimentou finalmente se levantando e esticando a mão para que o loiro apertasse, mas ele ignorou enquanto colocava a pasta preta em cima da mesa que tinha no canto do quarto. – Aos negócios então. – disse o moreno dando de ombros.

Gostava do jeito de Mark. Ele era silencioso, rápido e fazia tudo com perfeição, sem deixar nenhuma pista. A única coisa que o irritava era o fato de Mark simplesmente, não falar. Sabia que não era apenas com ele aquilo, não tinha uma pessoa no mundo que conseguisse arrancar uma informação sobre a vida do ex-detetive. Deu de ombros para o nada enquanto sentava e indicava a outra cadeira para que ele o acompanhasse.

_Eu espero que tenha conseguido algo. – disse fazendo um muxoxo.

_Consegui. –disse firme e abriu a pasta preta que sempre estava presente com ele, desde que Jared o conheceu. – Aqui está, e eu espero que isso não te chateie, mas Misha vai acompanhar Jensen esse ano.

_Quê? – perguntou sem entender. – O Jens vai vir pra cá com o tal de Misha? – Mark apenas acenou que sim. – Então, acho que sua parte no plano vai ser adiantada, Mark. – e pegou as fotos da mão do outro.

Jared analisou as fotos, algumas tinham o moreno e Jensen, outras tinham um outro loiro e as que estavam por último, que foi as que mais lhe chamaram a atenção, foi do moreno e Richard Speight.

_O que o Speight tem com ele afinal? – perguntou-se ignorando por um momento a figura de Mark. – Os vi juntos, na festa de caridade, que alias estava uma chatice, mas não entendi qual era o assunto que os ligava.

_Eu pensei que soubesse... – Jared encarou o loiro e fez sinal pra que ele continuasse. – Misha faz programas.

Jared arregalou os olhos de tal modo que Mark pensou que o globo ocular pularia para fora, mas então o moreno alto sorriu satisfeito. Levantou da cadeira e andou faceiro pelo quarto.

_Ele faz programas? – e riu, como se Mark tivesse contado a piada do século.

_É, foi o que eu disse. – retrucou o outro sem entender.

Jared balançou a cabeça, como se tudo fosse mil vezes mais fácil agora que tinha informações adicionais.

_Você... – virou-se para o loiro que continuava sentado. – Você acha que o meu Jens sabe disso?

_Desculpe, eu não os segui por tanto tempo a ponto de saber essa informação.

_Tudo bem, não faz diferença se ele sabe ou não, o que importa, é que ninguém aqui vai aceitar estar no mesmo lugar que um puto. – e riu mais uma vez.

Mark rolou os olhos, levantou fechando a pasta e foi em direção à porta.

_Eu vou me instalar, suponho que no almoço discutiremos como proceder aqui dentro. – viu Jared acenar que sim, ainda extasiado por ter feito aquela descoberta, Mark rolou os olhos mais uma vez antes de sair.

_Isso é simplesmente perfeito! – e riu sozinho no quarto, analisou mais uma vez a foto em que Misha e Richard beijavam-se. – Eu duvido que Jensen vá preferir um homem tão rodado ao invés de escolher a mim, que me entreguei unicamente a ele. – jogou-se na cama, tinha apenas alguns minutos até o almoço, ou seja, só alguns minutos de paz antes de precisar ficar ouvindo a voz irritante de Lauren.

Mark entrou no quarto e colocou a única mochila que trouxe embaixo da cama de casal. Pegou o celular no bolso e suspirou, a foto de Julie lhe sorrindo fez o coração palpitar.

_Desculpe deixar você, Ju, – disse mordendo os lábios. – mas era preciso. Jared não descansaria até te encontrar se eu recuse esse trabalho por querer ficar com você. – beijou a tela do celular e então se deitou encarando fixamente o teto branco do quarto.

Tinha conhecido a garota quando se encontrava lá na padaria com Jared, quando o moreno precisava que ele fizesse algum trabalho sujo. Não dava importância a quem tinha que matar, Jared pagava bem, era o que importava, mas então ela começou a puxar papo e Mark não resistiu, ela era simplesmente perfeita pra ele, mas como tudo sempre tem um fim, Jared precisou dele de novo, e como não queria envolver Julie nisso, achou melhor terminar tudo.

Suspirou pesado mais uma vez, se pudesse voltar no tempo...

Sebastian batia furioso na porta do quarto do moreno.

_Misha! – berrava enquanto socava a madeira. – Abre aqui!

O moreno sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados pelo susto. Levantou apenas com uma samba canção preta e abriu a porta coçando um dos olhos que teimava em não abrir.

_Me desculpe. – a voz de Jensen fez seu sono se dissipar no mesmo instante.

_J-Jen-sen. – e engasgou ao ver que estava praticamente nu.

_Ah, tudo bem, eu espero você se trocar, não estou com tanta pressa. – disse, e corando mordeu os lábios, indo para a sala onde Sebastian assistia desenho infantil.

Misha engoliu em seco, tinha visto os olhos verdes do loiro analisarem o seu volume, mas tentou afastar esses pensamentos, dizendo a si mesmo que estava vendo coisas, e que o interesse de Jensen nele era puramente ficcional, já que ele estava lhe pagando apenas para acompanhá-lo e nada mais.

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma calça preta, saiu do quarto e em passos lentos e silenciosos esgueirou-se para o quarto de Sebastian pegando uma camisa social branca do outro para usar, porque mesmo que não admitisse, queria ficar bonito para Jensen.

_Vamos? – perguntou enquanto pegava as duas mochilas que levaria.

_Sim. – disse e então se virou para olhá-lo.

Sentiu a boca secar e passou a língua pelos lábios, admirando moreno de cima a baixo. A camisa social lhe caia muito bem, a calça preta apertada ressaltava as curvas e o cabelo arrepiado dava um ar desleixado perfeito.

_Jensen? – o ouviu chamar sua atenção e piscou varias vezes tentando voltar para a terra.

_Você está lindo. – disse sem pensar. – Quero dizer... Você _é_ lindo!

Misha avermelhou e sorriu tímido, não estava acostumado a receber elogios, não elogios como aquele, já que a maioria dos elogios que recebia não passavam de cantadas baratas ou de frases esdrúxulas dizendo que 'seu corpo' e não ele, Misha, era uma porra gostosa.

_O-obrigado.

Sebastian que tinha se apoiado no sofá para ver a cena rolou os olhos e bufou, era tão óbvio o que acontecia ali ou será que era apenas ele que via coisas demais? Deu de ombros e voltou a assistir, sua vida já era uma merda, com certeza não ia se meter na dos outros e arranjar ainda mais problemas.

Ouviu quando a porta bateu e sorriu.

_'Ele só está pagando pela minha companhia, não quer nada além disso.' – disse para a sala vazia tentando imitar a voz de Misha. – Ta bom, e eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho que não quer ser comida pelo lobo mau.

Riu sozinho de sua piadinha infame. Jogou a cabeça para trás e encarou o teto. Estava sentindo falta de Chad, e olha que só tinha saído com o loiro três vezes, suspirou pesado antes de fechar os olhos e apertar uma almofada que estava em seu colo.

_Meu Deus! – exclamou de repente encarando a televisão. – Eu estou ficando sentimentalista como o Misha. – e sorriu de si mesmo. – Que merda!

No carro Jensen e Misha conversaram sobre assuntos variados, nem viram o tempo passar e assim que o loiro estacionou dizendo que tinham chegado, o moreno arregalou os olhos.

_Você gostou? – perguntou o empresário.

Misha sorriu pra ele, e Jensen sabia qual era a resposta. Como alguém podia não gostar daquilo? Era simplesmente lindo.

Jensen saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que Misha também saísse, deu a chave para o manobrista e disse para um outro jovem colocar as malas no quarto em que ficariam.

_Você... Quer explorar por ai? – perguntou ele vendo os olhos do moreno brilharem de antecipação.

_A gente pode? – retrucou com outra pergunta.

_Claro, que sim. – e riu. – Vamos comer algo antes e depois vou te levar ao lugar especial que te falei antes.

Misha concordou, assim que entraram no salão de mãos dadas todas as atenções foram voltadas para eles, o moreno sentiu as pernas tremerem e um arrepio cortou sua espinha ao ver o olhar que Jared lhe lançou.

_Está tudo bem. – ouviu Jensen dizer e então a mão quente dele apertou a sua. – Eu protejo você desses empresários invejosos que querem te tirar de mim.

Misha sorriu e deu um tapinha em seu ombro, enquanto se encaminhavam para o quarto sobre os olhares atentos de todos, especialmente de um Jared totalmente enraivecido.

* * *

**N/a:** aiaiaiaiai' no próximo pode crer que vai ter pegação! Comentem **=***


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Tinham almoçado uma hora antes e Misha não se agüentando mais de curiosidade perguntou se eles já podiam sair, Jensen sorriu respondendo que sim.

O moreno estava totalmente extasiado, nunca tinha visto um lugar tão lindo, e mesmo que não tivesse muita intimidade com água do mar, contemplou maravilhado, a água salgada que completava o fundo da grande instalação do hotel em que estavam.

_Você acha que eu devo trocar de roupa? – perguntou encarando a mochila que estava junto com a de Jensen.

_A gente vai pro mar, e a não ser que queira entrar na água com a camisa do Sebastian... – deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Misha avermelhou.

_Eu... – e baixou a voz. – Eu não sei nadar muito bem. – disse envergonhado.

Jensen olhou pra ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a expressão mostrando claramente que não conseguia acreditar.

_Ta falando sério, mesmo? – perguntou e viu o moreno acenar positivamente. – Tudo bem, e não se preocupe, eu sou ótimo na água, salvo você. – e riu divertido com a careta do outro.

Misha arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo quando viu o loiro parar em frente à cama e tirar a camisa, os músculos bem talhados aparecendo à medida que ele se despia, e por Deus! Jensen tinha sardas, lindas e pequeninas por todo o ombro e um pouco nas costas.

Viu o loiro passar a língua pelos lábios de um jeito inocente e mordeu os cantos da própria boca, totalmente paralisado com a cena que estava presenciando. Engoliu em seco quando Jensen o flagrou o encarando daquele jeito, mas o outro apenas sorriu e deu uma piscada antes de pegar um calção e ir para o banheiro.

Soltou o ar, que não sabia quando havia prendido e se largou em cima da cadeira.

_Caramba! – disse para si mesmo. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Sacudiu a cabeça e tirou a camisa de Sebastian, teria que ter o maior cuidado com ela, uma manchinha e o amigo com certeza quebraria todos os ossos que tinha no corpo.

Estava completamente pelado tentando colocando a sunga preta que comprara com Jensen quando olhou na direção do banheiro. O loiro estava lá, encostado na porta, a boca semi-aberta olhando seu traseiro.

_J-Jensen! – e corou violentamente, subindo a sunga de qualquer jeito para se tampar logo. – Eu... Desculpe-me... Você estava no banheiro e... Eu pensei que ia demorar. – mas o loiro não disse nada, na verdade nem parecia estar lhe ouvindo.

Passou algum tempo antes de Jensen piscar diversas vezes e finalmente responder.

_Eu... – começou desajeitado, não tirando os olhos das pernas brancas de Misha. – Eu que peço desculpas, eu... Devia ter avisado e... – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Só... Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu... Ta? – perguntou inseguro.

_C-claro. – disse ainda constrangido.

_Ah... Então... Vamos? – e deu um risinho nervoso enquanto apontava para a porta.

O moreno colocou um calção, uma camisa qualquer e pegou os óculos escuros, só então saiu, sendo seguido pelo loiro. Passaram pelo salão, que estava praticamente vazio, já que a maioria dos hospedes estavam na piscina ou na sacada do quarto, e seguiram para fora.

Jensen pediu para Misha esperar um pouco enquanto ele alugava uma voadora, e o moreno deixou-se admirar o loiro, já que estava de óculos escuros o outro não perceberia mesmo. Deu de ombros, o encarando sem se recriminar, como tinha feito no quarto.

Viu o loiro chegar ao balcão do que parecia ser uma loja onde se alugava embarcações, os pelos loiros de Jensen pareciam brilhar na luz do sol, o calção branco, a blusa em estilo marinheiro o deixavam sexy demais e o óculos escuro completava o visual, pronto! Não negaria mais, Jensen era todo lindo.

_Então... Vocês são namorados?

Sentiu o coração disparar e olhou para trás, o homem ao seu lado encarava Jensen, o seu Jensen, descaradamente. Fechou a mão até os nós dos dedos embranquecerem, mas sorriu.

_Sim.

_Ele é perfeito, não é? – comentou o outro, sem se intimidar com a resposta que o moreno deu.

_É. – Misha concordou olhando para Jensen novamente.

Ele e o homem ficaram ali parados, um ao lado do outro em uma observação calada no objeto de desejo da maioria das pessoas que estavam ali. O moreno mais velho suspirou de repente chamando a atenção de Misha.

_Ele teria sido meu, se eu não fosse tão preconceituoso há três anos atrás. – disse dando de ombros.

Misha piscou algumas vezes, era impossível estar tendo aquela conversa, mas não comentou nada, Jensen estava se aproximando.

_Jeff! – exclamou de longe, sorrindo, sempre sorrindo, e Misha mordeu o interior da boca, contendo o ciúme que tomou conta dele.

_Jensen! – cumprimentou o outro acenando com a cabeça. – Estava aqui conhecendo seu namorado, mas ele não fala muito não é? – comentou.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais, passando um dos braços por cima dos ombros de Misha o puxando mais para si. Colados, era como estavam, colados um no outro. Jeffrey levantou as sobrancelhas e Jensen retrucou, faceiro.

_Ele é mais de fazer, se é que me entende. – e sorriu, deixando Misha vermelho.

_Ah. – Jeffrey pareceu perder todo o interesse em conversar com eles depois desse comentário e deu uma desculpa qualquer, saindo logo depois.

_Então eu sou mais de fazer? – perguntou brincalhão, o braço de Jensen ainda em seu ombro enquanto andavam na areia branca.

_Eu não sei... Ainda. – disse risonho, o encarando por cima dos óculos. – Você é mais de fazer? – perguntou, passando a língua pelos lábios fazendo o moreno engolir em seco.

Misha não respondeu, o _'Ainda'_ pulsando em sua mente, com certeza aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa.

_Bem, capitão. – disse o loiro. – Eu particularmente acho que o vento está ótimo para darmos uma volta, e eu como bom condutor que sou, ficaria muito lisonjeado que me acompanhasse.

_Que? – os olhos arregalados fazendo o outro sorrir para ele. – Você vai pilotar? – perguntou, não acreditando.

_Sim.

_Mas...

_Ninguém conhece o lugar pra onde quero te levar, Misha... – disse o loiro chegando tão perto que o moreno sentiu o hálito de menta bater em seu rosto. – Vai ter que se contentar comigo.

Misha conformou-se, até ver a voadora.

_Você está louco se acha que eu vou entrar ai e deixar você pilotar esse negócio! – e tentou dar a volta.

Jensen riu o segurando pelo quadril, não deixando que ele escapasse.

_Calma, calma! – disse tentando convencê-lo a ficar. – Eu juro pra você, eu sou o melhor piloto daqui. – e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis transmitindo toda sua confiança.

_Você... Sabe mesmo pilotar isso, Jens? – perguntou apontando enquanto mordia os lábios em nervosismo.

_Sim, eu sei. – respondeu firme. – Eu prometo, nada vai acontecer com você, eu disse que vou protegê-lo, nunca deixaria que você se machucasse. Sério!

_Promete mesmo? – perguntou ainda inseguro.

_Sim.

_Tudo bem então, mas se alguma coisa acontecer comigo eu juro que volto pra puxar o teu pé.

_Ok! – e riu balançando a cabeça.

Ajudou o moreno a subir e logo estavam no mar, em alta velocidade.

_Não é tão ruim! – gritou para que Jensen pudesse ouvi-lo.

O loiro assentiu sorrindo. Olhou para o moreno que olhava a água, ainda meio encolhido e segurando com força o colete salva vidas que teimou em usar, nunca alguém lhe pareceu tão adorável como Misha estava naquele momento.

Riu de si mesmo quando pensou que lutaria contra a água se fosse preciso para que ele ficasse em segurança, era uma coisa idiota de se pensar, mas não podia negar que era verdade, se jogaria do mais alto penhasco para salva-lo.

Deu de ombros, talvez só tivesse se afeiçoado a ele porque estava há algum tempo sem ficar com alguém, é com certeza era isso, mas uma voz irritante no fundo de seu cérebro o acusava de estar enganado, não tinha nada a ver com isso, o fato mesmo era que Misha era especial, e tinha se tornado a pessoa que Jensen mais queria ao seu lado.

Parou o barco e Misha olhou pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas esperando uma resposta por terem parado no completo nada.

_Chegamos. – disse o loiro e viu a expressão de confusão que se espalhou pelo rosto do outro.

_Aqui não tem nada, Jens. – disse olhando em volta, vendo apenas um muro alto de pedras, formando um tipo de ilha flutuante.

_Vamos pra água. – disse o loiro sorrindo e tirando a camisa. – Eu garanto que não vai se arrepender.

_Lembra do fato de eu não nadar? – perguntou, olhando o corpo do outro.

_Eu disse que te ajudo, vem. – chamou enquanto pulava na água fazendo barulho quando se chocou com o mar. – Vem, anjo! – chamou mais uma vez, logo depois de emergir.

Misha se apoiou no lado do barco e olhou Jensen lá embaixo, pedindo e fazendo sinal para ele pular. Suspirou fundo, tirou o colete e a camisa, Jensen o olhava atentamente sentindo as mãos formigarem quando viu a pele branca sendo exposta.

_Eu vou pular... – anunciou.

_Tudo bem... Pode vir.

_Jens...

_Que foi? – perguntou erguendo os braços na direção dele.

_Só... Me pegue, por favor. – pediu e então se jogou.

Sentiu a água lhe rodear e tudo ficar quieto quando estava lá embaixo, estava começando a se desesperar quando sentiu braços fortes o puxarem em direção a um corpo, o corpo de Jensen.

_Eu disse que ia te pegar. – sorriu o loiro sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

_É... Você disse.

Jensen nadou com Misha até as pedras e se deixou ficar deitado nelas por um tempo, apenas metade das pernas para dentro da água. O loiro sorriu para ele e espetou os cabelos do moreno.

_Eu gosto do seu cabelo. – disse de repente. – Você fica sexy com ele molhado. – deixou escapar.

_Obrigado, eu acho. – e sorriu fechando os olhos sentindo o calor do sol no rosto. – Você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou e Jensen riu. – O que foi?

_Isso não é uma cantada é? – retrucou o loiro rindo.

* * *

**N/a:** Então é... Eu sei que disse que a pegação era nesse, mas como eu precisava de uma introdução, bem... Ela ficou grande demais '-' Pegação no próximo, eu juro! =*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Misha arregalou os olhos, não tinha sido uma cantada, estava apenas interessado em saber se Jensen vinha ali com freqüência.

_Jens, eu não...

_Tudo bem, eu sei que foi só uma pergunta. – e sorriu pra ele. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, que não era uma cantada, – brincou. – eu venho aqui sempre que posso fugir. Apenas eu conheço esse lugar, os outros hospedes não tem muito interesse em descobrir as coisas por aqui. – deu de ombros.

_Sorte nossa, então. – comentou o moreno.

_É sim. – concordou e viu o outro fechar os olhos novamente.

Viu a luz do sol bater na pele branca de Misha, as gotas de água salgada brilhando enquanto escorriam de encontro a pedra, não conteve sua mão que logo deslizava pelo tórax do outro.

_O que está faz... – Misha sentiu a mão grande do loiro apertar seu quadril e gemeu.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e se deixou dominar pela vontade que o consumia. Apoiou-se em um dos braços e virou-se na direção de Misha, colou os lábios aos dele e sentiu o mundo girar.

Puxou o moreno para cima de si, as pernas brancas ficando uma de cada lado de seu corpo e as mãos do moreno espalmadas em seu peito.

_Misha! – gemeu e colou os lábios novamente nos dele, mas dessa vez não foi apenas um selinho rápido.

O moreno abriu a boca dando passagem para a língua atrevida do outro. Sentia as mãos de Jensen passearem pela sua coxa, deslizando pela bunda e apertando o quadril. Gemeu na boca dele quando um arrepio lhe cortou a espinha, mexeu-se e pode sentir o quanto Jensen estava duro.

Ondulou mais uma vez o quadril, e viu quando Jensen deixou sua boca para que um gemido alto escapasse pelos lábios vermelhos. Os olhos verdes semicerrados procuraram os seus e Misha sorriu. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez, calmamente sentindo o gosto dele se misturar com o seu, mas então soltou-se dele, a compreensão enchendo seus olhos de tristeza.

_Não quero que me pague para fazer sexo com você Jensen. – disse baixando os olhos e começando a levantar.

Jensen ainda extasiado pelo beijo só teve tempo de segurar um dos pulsos do outro, fazendo com que Misha sentasse novamente em seu abdômen.

_Eu não quero fazer sexo com você... – respondeu levantando o rosto de Misha que tinha confusão no olhar. – Eu quero ter você, quero fazer _amor_ com você... Não quero uma coisa rápida que me dê prazer e pronto.

_Mas... Você pode ter quem quiser Jensen. – disse mordendo os lábios em seguida. – Eu não sou nada, comparado ao que você pode ter.

_Eu não quero ninguém além de você. – disse sincero. – Você acha que eu não tentei tirar você do meu pensamento? Você que eu não tentei mudar meu caminho pra que ele não se encontrasse com o seu?

_...

_Eu tentei, eu tentei tanto Misha, e cada vez que eu tentava sentia uma parte minha morrer. – disse passando os dedos pela face dele. – Eu gosto tanto de você, que não tenho como expressar.

_Mas eu... Jensen, eu sou... Sou um garoto de programa, não é certo.

_Eu não me importo com isso, Misha. Se for isso que te incomoda, então vem comigo. – disse segurando-o mais perto.

_Como?

_Vem morar comigo, vem ser meu... – disse mais claramente. – Me deixe acordar e ver o seu corpo nos meus lençóis todos os dias, me deixe ouvir sua risada um pouco antes de ir trabalhar... Só fique comigo.

_Quer que eu vá morar com você?

_Sim, eu quero. – disse decidido. – Eu quero te dar uma vida, quero te fazer feliz. – sorriu. – Eu estou com 34 anos, não sou jovem e não acredito em amor a primeira vista ou em qualquer bobagem dessas que passa na TV, mas eu posso me tornar um romântico por você.

_Eu...

_Só... Me dá uma chance, Misha. – disse. – Eu não sei por quanta coisa você já passou, eu não sei se você acredita nessa coisa de paixão, eu posso dizer que não sou tão experiente assim nesse assunto, mas... Eu gosto de você, de verdade, não existe ninguém no mundo, que eu queira ter do meu lado, mais do que você.

_Eu...

_Me dá uma chance, eu sei que você sente algo por mim também. – disse apertando-lhe a mão com carinho. – Eu posso sentir.

Misha assentiu com a cabeça, olhou pra ele e engoliu em seco, que tudo fosse à merda, ele queria Jensen também.

Entregou-se. Deixou que ele mordesse e beijasse cada pedaço de seu corpo, enquanto igualmente explorava o corpo do loiro, conhecendo cada pedaço de pele.

_Jens... – gemeu quando o outro mordeu de leve seu ombro enquanto lhe apertava a bunda.

Beijavam-se com sofreguidão, como se estivessem esperado por aquilo a vida toda. Misha enfiou as mãos pelo calção branco de Jensen que molhado, colava-se ao corpo o deixando exposto.

_Misha...

O moreno descobriu que amava o som da voz de Jensen quando dizia seu nome, e colou-se mais a ele.

Jensen arfava sentindo o outro tirar a roupa de seu corpo, sentiu as bochechas avermelharem e ouviu o riso do outro.

_O-o que foi? – perguntou.

_Você está vermelho... É fofo. – e o puxou para beijá-lo.

Jensen sentia língua de Misha passear por seus mamilos, as mãos dele apertar a lateral de seu corpo e o quadril se empurrar constantemente em direção ao seu membro.

O moreno abaixou-se mais ainda, as mãos agora, seguravam a lateral da coxa do loiro e a respiração pesada batia na ereção que apontava em direção ao seu rosto.

Viu quando o loiro olhou em seus olhos, os verdes foscos, como se a qualquer momento fosse simplesmente desaparecer. Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de beijar a extensão do pênis.

Fechou os olhos, mordendo a virilha do loiro e então voltando a beijar cada pedaço de carne enrijecido. Passou a língua pela cabeça vermelha e Jensen soltou um gemido esganiçado.

_Oh meu... – foi quando Misha o colocou inteiro na boca. – Deus! – gritou.

Começou a sugar lentamente, indo de encontro aos pelos loiros, sentindo a ponta do pênis dele ir até sua garganta, e então o tirava da boca, fazendo um sonoro 'Plop' ao deixá-lo sair.

Jensen enlouquecia cada vez que o moreno fazia isso, tentava se empurrar em direção a ele, mas Misha se afastava mais. Enlouquecia cada vez que a cavidade úmida lhe sugava, parecia que estava chupando-lhe a alma para fora do corpo, e a única coisa que podia fazer era gemer e praguejar, cada vez mais ensandecido pelo prazer que o moreno estava lhe dando.

_Mish... Assim eu... Não vou... Agüentar.

O moreno sorriu olhando para ele com os grandes olhos azuis fixamente nos seus, foi quando Jensen inverteu as posições, puxando o outro para que ficasse por baixo e encaixou-se entre as pernas dele.

_Isso é injusto... – disse ainda arfando.

_O que é injusto? – perguntou o outro divertido.

_Só eu estar sem roupas, quando você está com roupas demais.

_Bem... Acho que preciso de ajuda para tirá-las. – e mordeu os lábios depois de passar a língua marota por eles.

Jensen engoliu em seco e piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a si.

Seus movimentos eram gentis, as mãos deslizavam pela pele branca, como se não tivesse pressa, queria que aquilo fosse diferente para Misha.

Beijou a pele de seu pescoço, o peito e o abdômen, passou a língua pelo umbigo do moreno e sentiu as pernas dele apertarem-se em seu corpo. Colocou a mão dentro do elástico do calção e o puxou para baixo junto com a sunga. Mordeu de leve a pele de cima do osso, no quadril e ouviu o gemido fraco de Misha.

_Jen...

Mas o loiro não respondeu, e logo Misha sentiu a língua dele lambuzar-lhe com saliva, sentiu o ar faltar e arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo, é claro que já haviam feito sexo oral nele, mas a sensação de ser Jensen ali, lhe dando prazer, lhe _amando_, parecia fazer tudo mudar, estava sendo especial.

Jensen chupava-lhe o pênis sentindo o gosto de Misha se instalar em sua boca, o pré-gozo facilitando ainda mais a sucção que fazia.

_Jens... Oh meu... Deus! – dizia, as veias do pescoço saltadas e as mãos agora puxavam os fios loiros, conduzindo a velocidade com que Jensen engolia seu membro. – Eu vou... Eu vou gozar Jen! – avisou.

O loiro sentiu Misha tentar tirar o pênis de sua boca, mas forçou-o a deixar lá, e não demorou para que sua boca fosse invadida pelo orgasmo do moreno, o gosto era doce e Jensen subiu até ficar de frente para seu rosto, Misha era maravilhoso.

Beijou-o com paixão, pensando que nada poderia fazê-lo mais feliz do que a companhia de Misha.

_Misha... – disse depois de se separar dele. – Você é lindo, é incrível... – sorriu feliz para ele. – O que eu fiz para merecer tanto, hein? – perguntou-se e como resposta recebeu mais um beijo apaixonado.

O moreno deslizou a mão até o sexo de Jensen, ainda pulsante e disse sensualmente em seu ouvido:

_Eu quero você dentro de mim, Jens...

Jensen mordeu os lábios, viu o moreno passar a mão pela cabeça de seu pênis, usando o pré-gozo para se lubrificar. Viu ele se fodendo nos próprios dedos e sentiu o pênis latejar só de pensar em como seria estar dentro dele.

O fez tirar os dedos de lá, e Misha olhou pra ele como se não entendesse.

_Eu quero fazer isso. – disse e o moreno concordou.

Levou os dedos do loiro até a boca e os chupou, o mesmo movimento que fez com o pênis dele, e então o loiro posicionou os dedos na entrada rosada. Misha era apertado e Jensen sentia os dedos se mexerem com certa dificuldade dentro dele, mas não demorou a deslizarem para dentro e para fora, a saliva ajudando no movimento.

_Por favor, Jen. – ouviu o outro pedir, a face rosada e os olhos foscos de prazer.

Colocou-se na entrada dele e então entrou. Sentia-se acolhido por ele, as paredes de seu corpo macias e apertadas dando-lhe um prazer indescritível, que até aquele momento não tinha sentido com absolutamente ninguém.

Começou a movimentar-se depois de um tempo, gemendo em sintonia com o moreno que se agarrava a ele, as unhas fazendo riscos vermelhos nas costas sardentas e as pernas apertadas em volta de seu quadril.

_Jensen! – gritava. – Mais... Eu preciso de mais. – pedia.

O loiro empurrava-se cada vez mais para dentro dele, querendo permanecer ali para sempre, querendo fazer parte do outro, querendo fundir-se a ele, para nunca precisar se afastar.

Os movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais repetitivos, acertando a próstata do moreno em todas às vezes, fazendo com que o ar de seus pulmões faltasse e o orgasmo vir mais forte do que nunca, um pouco antes de sentir Jensen explodir dentro de si.

Se perguntassem para Misha qual era a melhor coisa da vida, ele diria que a melhor coisa da vida era pertencer a Jensen, porque agora ele estava sentindo-se completo, como nunca antes.

Agarrou-se mais a ele, vendo os olhos verdes brilhantes encontrarem os seus, e então a boca carnuda dele encontrou a sua e Misha mergulhou novamente naquele paraíso recém descoberto.

* * *

**N/a:** Então... Felizinhos? Haha' Até o próximo =*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_Você viu onde o Jensen está?

_Não. – e deu de ombros, virando outro copo de uísque.

Jared sentou ao lado de Mark e pediu ao barman uma bebida forte. Suspirou passando o olhar pelo pequeno salão do bar, mordeu os cantos da boca, uma mania para conter a ansiedade ou a raiva.

Logo o homem colocou o copo com a bebida escura em sua frente e Jared bebeu em um só gole, apertando os olhos e fazendo uma careta em seguida, o álcool queimando sua garganta, fazendo seus sentidos enevoarem um pouco.

_Coloque outra! – disse e o homem despejou outra vez o liquido escuro no copo, mas dessa vez Jared não entornou.

_E então? – perguntou o loiro, como se apenas a partir daquele momento estivesse interessado na presença do outro. – Ainda está de pé? – Jared confirmou. – Hmm, presumo que eu devo agir amanhã, então?

Jared deu de ombros.

_Primeiro eu quero humilhá-lo, quero colocar aquela putinha no lugar que merece, e então você pode sumir com ele, não me importo quando será, contanto que ele desapareça. – disse bebendo um pouco da bebida que ainda não tinha sido tocada.

_Certo. – disse sério, foi quando o sorriso de Julie encheu sua mente. – Jared. – chamou, o olhar fixado no próprio copo que repousava vazio a sua frente.

_Que foi? – e olhou de esgoela para o loiro.

_Esse vai ser meu último trabalho. – e jogou algumas notas em cima do balcão.

_Eu não sei, Mark. – disse, pensando que o outro havia lhe perguntado.

_Você não entendeu... – foi quando os olhos de Jared encararam os seus. – Eu disse que esse _é_ o meu último trabalho.

_Por que você pensa que pode cair fora, Mark? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Será que não pensa na Julie?

Mark arregalou os olhos, claro que não esperava que ele tocasse no nome da mulher, mas não era surpresa Jared saber que ele tinha se envolvido com a dona da cafeteria.

_É por pensar nela que estou saindo depois disso aqui. – e então levantou. – Você não vai mais precisar de mim, Jared. Vai ter o dinheiro, o cadáver do Misha e o próprio Jensen pra você, não precisara de mais nada. – e deu de ombros.

Jared pareceu pensar e então falou, com voz de descaso:

_É... Você não vai ter nenhuma utilidade pra mim depois desse serviço, pode ir correndo pra cafeteria e se aposentar. – e riu debochado.

Mark ignorou.

_Então, vou começar a me preparar. – e saiu.

Jared encarou a parede de madeira a sua frente, os vários certificados de melhores bebidas espalhados por todo lugar. Suspirou dando de ombros.

_Eu só espero que o Jensen admita que me ama. – disse para si mesmo. – Não vou gostar de machucar aquele corpo perfeito para ouvir essas palavras. – e sorriu pensando no loiro, no que seria capaz de fazer para tê-lo.

Abriu os olhos azuis encarando o céu, duas gaivotas rodopiavam pelo imenso espaço no alto. Sorriu para o nada, e virou a cabeça para o lado encontrando os olhos verdes, que o admiravam.

Estavam deitados, um do lado do outro, nus, a água salgada banhando o pé de ambos e a única coisa que habitava ali era a felicidade. Misha riu, sem saber ao certo o porquê, uma vontade enorme de abrir os braços e gritar o mais alto que pudesse, era um sentimento estranho, nunca antes experimentado por ele, mas gostava da sensação.

_O que foi? – a voz do loiro lhe mandando arrepios pelo corpo.

_Eu não sei. – e riu ainda mais, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. – Eu só... – começou. – É que... Eu ainda não to acreditando que isso aconteceu.

Jensen sorriu e ficou de lado, apoiando o braço no chão de pedra enquanto olhava o outro.

_Está sentindo vontade de gritar para o mundo? – perguntou, rindo, embora essa também fosse a sensação que sentia.

_Isso parece tão... – e suspirou, não tinha palavras.

_Irreal? Inacreditável? Perfeito? – perguntou.

_É. – concordou passando a mão pelo rosto do loiro, que fechou os olhos ao sentir a caricia.

Misha sentou-se e se inclinando pra frente beijou os lábios carnudos de Jensen, as mãos ainda em torno do rosto do loiro. O empresário sorriu durante o beijo.

_Acho que devíamos voltar. – disse o moreno. – Eles podem sentir a sua falta, afinal, é você quem está no comando dessa coisa. – e levantou-se colocando a sunga e o calção preto em seguida.

Olhou para Jensen, que ainda no chão lhe encarava o corpo com desejo.

_Jen... Vamos! – disse colocando uma mão no quadril.

_Ah, não. – reclamou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Misha riu dele e então tentou convencê-lo novamente:

_A gente precisa tomar um banho...

_Juntos? – cortou levantando-se rápido.

_É, acho que pode ser. – e riu. – Mas não podemos demorar você disse que tem que fazer a abertura oficial da confraternização, hoje, lembra?

Jensen vestiu a cueca e o calção branco dando de ombros e ainda reclamando.

_Mas eu quero ficar com você. – disse chegando perto do outro, agora, os dois estavam parcialmente vestidos.

_Eu vou estar lá, Jen. – não queria admitir, mas estava adorando aquela, como diria Sebastian, 'melação' toda.

Jensen concordou, ainda meio contrariado. Pulou na água, sendo seguido por Misha, entraram no barco e logo a voadora deslizava em alta velocidade pela água. Misha no volante e Jensen atrás de si, ajudando-o a manter o barco na direção certa.

Não demorou a chegarem à praia, o clima que mudou de repente fazia os pelos de Misha eriçarem, por causa do frio. Subiu para o quarto enquanto o loiro fechava algumas pendências pelo aluguel do barco, mas o loiro também não demorou a subir.

Jensen colocou uma camisa social branca, uma gravata prata e um terno cinza, Misha achava que ele estava perfeito. Já o moreno resolveu por uma roupa que tinha comprado com o loiro, calça social preta, a camisa branca e um colete preto por cima, a gravata borboleta prata se destacava.

Desceram de mãos dadas, arrancando olhares de todos por quem passavam.

_Hey, Jay, é melhor não dar piti, mas olha só quem vem lá. – e Chad apontou para o casal que entrava sorrindo.

Jared contraiu o maxilar e amassou o guardanapo que tinha na mão, o olhar parecia pegar fogo, e qualquer um podia ver o quanto aquilo o tinha deixado ensandecido.

_Se controla! – a voz de Lauren soou clara para ele.

Quando viu Jensen sorrir e beijar os lábios do moreno, foi como se milhões de facas afiadas estivessem o cortando. Mordeu o interior da boca, e pode sentir o gosto ferroso do sangue, mas não era como se aquilo importasse. Em sua mente milhares de imagens passando, em todas elas Misha morria de alguma forma.

Controlou-se para não socar a mesa ao ver o loiro sorrir e vir até eles.

_Jay! – o ouviu cumprimentar e sorriu, mesmo que a vontade fosse de matar alguém, mais precisamente alguém de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos que estava ao lado de Jensen. – Lembra do Misha?

_Claro! – e sorriu forçado. – Como esquecer, não é? – e o encarou, o olhar gelado que lançou para Misha fez Mark e Chad entrarem em alerta para não deixá-lo estragar o plano.

Jensen não pareceu perceber e continuou conversando animadamente com todos, apresentando Misha a eles como seu namorado, que era o que ele tinha se tornado.

Em determinado momento da festa os dois sumiram, estavam namorando no parte de trás da grande construção, eram quase 10 horas da noite quando voltaram para que Jensen fizesse o discurso de abertura, mas quando entraram novamente no salão, Jared segurava o microfone.

O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, não lembrava de ter pedido ao amigo para abrir a confraternização anual, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Jared apontou para eles, recomeçando a falar.

_Jensen! Até que enfim. – disse colocando a mão no quadril, visivelmente bêbado. – E olha só! – apontou para o moreno que seguia o empresário. – Trouxe a sua putinha junto!

Os olhares arregalados dos presentes se voltaram para Misha, comentários maldosos se espalhando, e podia se ouvir alguns 'Eu desconfiei, pelo modo como ele se comportava', 'Eu sabia desde o começo', 'Rum! Só podia ser mesmo!', ecoarem pelo salão.

Jared continuava com o show:

_Quanto está pagando a ele, Jen? – perguntou, como se estivesse interessado. – É por hora? Por dia? Ou por transa?

Alguns risinhos ecoaram, Jensen paralisado não sabia o que devia fazer para que Jared calasse a boca.

_Ele cobra de você? – perguntou, soando indignado. – Hein? Para você fodê-lo bem forte? Bem rápido? Bem fundo? – perguntou, e então tomou um gole do uísque que estava em sua mão. – Ele não devia cobrar! Você faz tão gostoso, Jen. – e riu sacana, algumas pessoas com os olhos ainda mais arregalados pela exposição daquela nova fofoca.

_Chega, Jared! – e a última coisa que o moreno viu foi Jensen ir em sua direção, a mão fechada pronto para lhe acertar o soco, desmaiou assim que sentiu a mão dele bater contra seu rosto, caindo no chão do palco.

Jensen virou-se para encarar os vários sócios da empresa que estavam presentes, os funcionários e os amigos que horrorizados assistiam a cena se desenrolar.

_Eu peço perdão a todos vocês pelo... – olhou o corpo de Jared estirado no chão. – Inconveniente.

Passou o olhar verde pela sala, e o coração comprimiu ao ver Misha sair correndo, parecia poder sentir a dor dele, as lágrimas escorrendo e a humilhação que Jared o fez passar.

Saiu dali, os olhares todos em sua direção. Subiu correndo as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto que dividia com o moreno.

_Misha. – chamou batendo na porta do quarto antes de entrar.

As lágrimas do outro escorriam pela face vermelha, e com raiva ele arrumava a mala, socando as roupas de qualquer jeito lá para dentro.

_Jared disse que o máximo que eu conseguiria com você seria uma noite, acho que agora eu sei o porquê dele dizer isso pra mim. – disse magoado. – Foi o que você deu a ele, não é? Uma noite!

Jensen sentiu a garganta fechar, Misha estava indo embora.

_Misha... Vamos conversar... Não é nada disso... Eu...

_Você o que Jensen?

_Eu cometi um erro com o Jared, mas eu nunca dei esperanças nenhuma a ele. – disse chegando perto da cama. – Com você é diferente. Eu quero você... Quero completar você Misha. – fez uma pausa o encarando – Você... É especial pra mim.

_Eu vou embora, – disse. – e não precisa me pagar por nada, não quero nada que venha de você! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Estava na frente da construção esperando Julie vir buscá-lo, tinha ligado para a amiga assim que saiu do quarto, as lágrimas ainda desciam pelo rosto e Misha não conseguia acreditar que Jensen tinha sido tão cretino, não viu quando o homem loiro se aproximou atrás de si, colocando um saco preto em sua cabeça.

Tentou gritar, mas um cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas, então deixou que a escuridão do nada o engolisse.

* * *

**N/a:** Tava na hora do Jay aprontar alguma né? No próximo tem surpresinha *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Mark segurou o corpo de Misha, o pegou no colo e levou ao estacionamento, estava pronto para colocá-lo no carro quando sentiu o celular do moreno vibrar. Não saberia dizer o que o fez olhar, mas tateou os bolsos até encontrar o aparelho, foi com espanto que viu estampada na tela o rosto de Julie, sua Julie.

_Você é... Amigo da Julie? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que o outro não responderia.

Desde o começo, quando Jared lhe falou o nome do alvo, sabia que conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, só não esperava que fossem a mesma pessoa!

Atendeu ao telefone, colocando no viva-voz, com certeza não tinha intenção de falar com ela apenas queria ouvi-la, a voz da mulher logo ecoou pelo estacionamento.

__Mish? Mish? Responde!_ – pausa. – _Eu estou aqui na frente! Você não disse que estaria esperando?_ – outra pausa. _– Mish! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Fala comigo, Misha! _– e então Pellegrino desligou.

Colocou o corpo do moreno delicadamente do banco de trás, sumiria com ele, Jared não desconfiaria de nada, diria a ele que cuidou do corpo como sempre fazia, mas não tinha verdadeira intenção de matar Misha, não porque ele, Mark, não seria responsável por mais uma dor de Julie.

Tomou a decisão de ajudar Jensen, enquanto seguia por um caminho de terra, entrando na mata, em um lugar onde Misha ficaria seguro de Jared.

_A Julie não pode ter mais um motivo para me odiar. – disse.

Escondeu o carro na mata, pegou Misha no colo novamente e entrou ainda mais na floresta. Abriu a porta da velha cabana e colocou o corpo do moreno no colchonete, cuidaria dele.

Depois de trancar a porta saiu de lá, voltaria na manhã seguinte e conversaria com calma, tinha certeza que Misha não se oporia ao plano que se formava em sua cabeça, afinal, já estava mais do que na hora de Jared pagar pelo que fez.

Lembrou-se do velho senhor Ackles, um homem bom que não hesitou em matar por causa de dinheiro, não poderia se livrar fácil, sabia que também tinha contas a pagar, afinal Jared foi o mandante, mas quem cometeu o crime foi ele.

Tinha sido o crime perfeito, todos estavam convencidos que tinha sido morte pela doença, mas Pellegrino deu um jeito de trocar os remédios, o homem precisava de uma grande dose para combater as células cancerígenas, no fim, não foi difícil trocar os frascos por algumas pílulas que tinham concentração menor do remédio que ele precisava.

Suspirou, pela primeira vez em anos, importava-se em machucar alguém e isso só podia significar que Julie tinha conseguido mudá-lo, quando nem mesmo sua família foi capaz.

Jensen desceu as escadas correndo, foi para o lado de fora, a respiração alterada pela corrida. Franziu o cenho depois de ver a gravata borboleta jogada na calçada, ele tinha certeza que era de Misha.

_Mas...?

Viu um carro verde, chamativo demais, estacionado a sua frente e não demorou para a ruiva saltar do automóvel, indo em direção a ele.

_Jensen? – perguntou, como se não esperasse vê-lo ali.

_J-Julie? – ele parecia mais surpreso ainda.

_Onde está o Misha? – perguntou, olhando desconfiada para o loiro que segurava a gravata prata na mão. – Tentei ligar pra ele agora mesmo, ele atendeu, mas não quis falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Eu... Eu não sei Julie. – respondeu, piscando os olhos, aquela situação esquisita demais. – Ele saiu do quarto com as malas, disse que ia embora, eu tentei fazê-lo ficar e conversar comigo, eu... Eu preciso tanto me explicar. – engoliu em seco, sentindo-se fraco por querer chorar.

_Ele me disse que... Vocês tinham se desentendido. – disse ela. – Você não quis pagar?

_Como? – arregalou os olhos na direção dela.

_Perguntei se você se recusou a pagar, Jensen. – ela disse, envergonhada.

_Não, eu... – engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Aconteceu uma coisa entre nós que não estava no... Contrato. – ele disse, desviando os olhos para o carro dela.

_Não entendi.

_Eu... Me apaixonei por ele. – Julie tinha os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_Bem... Não é como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim Jensen. – disse ela chegando mais perto. – Quero dizer... O Misha é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Você tem algum problema por ele ser quem é?

_Não. – disse de imediato. – Quero dizer... Eu disse a ele para me deixar cuidar dele, eu queria que ele viesse morar comigo, mas ai... – lembrou-se de Jared, falando para quem quisesse ouvir, sobre Misha. – Bem, o Jared fez uma cena aqui, ele magoou o Misha, mas o pior foi ele saber que... Bem, eu não sei se você lembra, mas...

_A noite de formatura com o Jared, é eu sei. – disse ela.

_Sabe? – perguntou.

_Ele comentou meio por cima. – disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Foi a pior coisa que já fiz na minha vida, o fato é que eu tentei dizer a ele que nunca senti nada pelo Jared...

_E ele interpretou errado, achando que você era um cretino filho da mãe. – completou.

_Bem, o Jared tem mérito nisso, ele disse ao Misha que tudo o que eu dava para as pessoas era uma noite e nada mais. Jared o colocou contra mim. – disse por fim.

_Eu sinto muito. – disse claramente triste com a situação. – Mas você devia ter contado antes. Sabe muito bem que Jared faz qualquer coisa pra ter você, Jensen! Só um cego para não ver.

_Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. – disse. – Eu o considerava meu melhor amigo e ele... Como um passe de mágica destrói a minha felicidade! – estava indignado.

_Não é culpa dele, Jens. – disse, ingênua. – Você sabe o que o amor faz com as pessoas. – e deu de ombros lembrando-se de Mark.

_Eu só quero...

_Desculpe. – disse o loiro, chegando perto dos dois e interrompendo a conversa. – Eu preciso que me acompanhe Sr. Ackles.

_Chad? – franziu o cenho, encarando o rapaz, não entendendo o que se passava.

_Agente federal Murray, senhor. – disse mostrando o distintivo e Jensen arregalou os olhos assim como Julie. – Queiram me acompanhar. Os dois. – disse depois de ver a moça dar um passo para trás.

Jensen seguiu Chad para dentro, Julie, que estava logo atrás, torcia os dedos, o nervosismo tomando posse de seu corpo.

_Jensen, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Mish? – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Julie. – disse o coração apertado ao pensar na possibilidade. – Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem.

Julie concordou com a cabeça, um pouco mais segura, mas Jensen viu Chad abaixar a cabeça e concluiu que talvez, aquilo não fosse uma coisa boa.

Entraram em uma sala que parecia reservada apenas para eles, apenas um homem barbudo estava lá. O homem levantou-se e Jensen pode ouvir a coluna dele estalar.

_Chad... – chamou, mas o loiro não se virou para ele. – Chad! – chamou mais uma vez, em um tom mais alto agora.

_Cale-se senhor Ackles... Por favor. – pediu virando-se para ele. – Sente-se, tem algo que precisa, mas que não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber.

_Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Misha? – perguntou, permanecendo em pé, enquanto Julie sentava na cadeira que o outro homem, o barbudo, indicou para ela.

_Senhor...

_Tem alguma coisa a ver com ele, porra? – gritou, as mãos trêmulas e as veias do pescoço saltadas.

_Por favor, se acalme, nós estamos fazendo o possível...

_Possível? – a ironia em sua voz era quase palpável. – Eu quero saber que merda está acontecendo aqui!

_Senhor Ackles, eu peço que mantenha a calma e me respeite, ou o senhor terá muito mais problemas para lidar além do desaparecimento do seu namorado. – disse o homem barbudo, perdendo a paciência.

Foi quando tudo começou a girar e ele se apoiou na mesa, as pernas bambas pareciam não conseguir o manter de pé. Imagens de Misha sendo machucado passaram por sua cabeça e tudo o que ele queria era tê-lo consigo.

_Meu Deus! – disse, enquanto seu corpo caia até o chão. – Meu Deus! Meu Deus! – repetiu as mãos na cabeça e a face ficando vermelha, o choro veio como uma avalanche, suas lágrimas pareciam não ter fim.

_Como isso aconteceu? – e embora ela parecesse a mais frágil, foi a única que conseguiu fazer aquela pergunta.

_Achamos que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Jensen. – disse Chad, olhando o loiro no chão. – Descobrimos há um mês atrás que a morte do pai dele não foi natural como os exames mostraram. Isso deve ter alguma relação, Jared de estar por trás...

_Que? – cortou, enquanto olhava pra cima, o mundo estava desmoronando.

_Seu pai foi... Assassinado, e tem muitas coisas que apontam para Jared.

Jensen parecia à beira de um ataque, a imagem do amigo lhe aparecendo na mente, mas ele não via qualquer sinal de que Jared seria capaz de fazer algo assim com ele, afinal, Jared o amava não é? Por que o machucaria tanto assim então, se o amava?

_E temos provas contra ele. – disse o barbudo. – A propósito, meu nome é Jim Beaver.

_É um agente também? – perguntou.

_Além de ser Chefe na agencia de Vancouver, eu... Era um grande amigo de seu pai, Jensen.

_Meu pai conhecia pessoas do FBI? Por quê?

Jensen parecia estar lidando muito bem com a situação, mas internamente travava uma batalha, não sabia o que fazer, e cada vez mais desesperava-se para acordar logo daquele pesadelo, porque aquela era a única explicação, só podia estar dormindo.

_Ele desconfiou de Jared depois de ouvi-lo dizer que era você quem deveria estar na presidência da empresa. – disse. – Seu pai me enviou uma carta, dizendo sobre as suspeitas, ele estava certo.

Nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido para Jensen.

_Mas... Ele amava o Jared, como a um filho, como amava a mim! – retrucou, não querendo acreditar.

_Me desculpe, Jensen. – foi a vez de Chad falar. – O Jared não é quem aparenta ser.

_Como sabe disso? – sabia que aquela era uma pergunta estúpida.

_Porque estava infiltrado, estava com eles, fazia parte do plano deles.

_Deles? – perguntou. – Tem mais gente envolvida nisso?

_Sim, infelizmente. – Jim tirou uma pasta amarela da maleta preta que tinha e colocou em cima da mesa. – Lauren Cohan, Kurt Fuller, Mark Pellegrino e... Jared Padalecki. – falou enquanto mostrava as fotos das pessoas mencionadas.

_M-Mark? – gritou Julia, a expressão dela oscilava entre dor e descrença.

_Você o conhece? – perguntou Chad e a única coisa que ela fez antes de cair em choro foi concordar.

* * *

**N/a:** Bem... Agora vocês sabem que a morte do Papa Ackles não foi tão natural assim, essa era a surpresa!

**N/a2:** Eu sei, eu sei que vocês não gostam quando eles sofrem, mas não se preocupem, prometo não ser tão má nos próximos capítulos : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Julie ainda tentava se acalmar, mas a foto de Mark na mesa lhe encarava de um modo que a fazia se odiar, porque não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem incrível e maravilhoso que tinha conhecido agora estava, muito provavelmente, machucando seu melhor amigo.

Tentou respirar fundo, mas o ar não entrava em seus pulmões e ela se sentia sufocar, colocou as duas mãos no pescoço e antes que pudesse evitar vomitou.

_Ela está muito abalada. – ouviu Jensen dizer.

_Vou levá-la até a enfermaria. – alguém retrucou. – e não se preocupe Jensen, cuidaremos de tudo.

Sentiu seu corpo deixar a cadeira e então desmaiou, o sorriso de Mark em sua mente lhe fazia acreditar que aquilo tudo era apenas um pesadelo e que logo iria acabar.

_Você conhece o Mark, Jensen? – a voz de Jim quebrou o silencio depois que Chad levou a moça para a enfermaria.

_Não, eu... – mordeu os lábios, nervoso. – Eu não o conheço, só o via quando ele... Estava junto com Jared. – as mãos suavam.

Jim fez uma careta de que não estava ajudando em nada e suspirou alto.

_Tudo bem, filho. – disse por fim, depois de um tempo em um silencio incômodo. – Vá descansar, amanhã... – e então olhou o relógio. – ou melhor, daqui a pouco nós vamos fazer uma busca nas redondezas do hotel e... Veremos se achamos algo que nos leve ao seu... Ah... Companheiro. – e sorriu, meio sem jeito com a situação.

_Quer que eu descanse? – perguntou incrédulo.

_Quero. – e como se fosse muito intimo dele acrescentou. – Isso vai te fazer, tenho certeza que conseguira lidar melhor com isso depois de uma boa noite de sono, ou o que restou da noite.

_Não! – disse batendo as mãos na mesa. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! O Misha pode estar em perigo enquanto eu estou aqui, de papo com você! – e apontou o dedo na direção do homem barbudo.

_Tire o dedo da minha cara. – ele disse serio e Jensen engoliu em seco, abaixando a mão. – Ótimo! Se eu disser que você precisa dormir, é porque sei que você precisa, não discuta comigo, posso até não ser nada pra você, mas sinceramente? Você não tem mais ninguém com quem contar a não ser a agencia do governo onde eu trabalho.

Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados.

_Então, você vai dormir e não vai criar qualquer tipo de problema para nós, está bem? – e viu o loiro concordar.

Jensen saiu da sala a passos duros, fechou a mão e quando chegou ao corredor socou a parede, as lagrimas finalmente escorrendo por seu rosto. Deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão e mordeu os lábios com força tentando a todo custo abafar os soluços que deixavam sua garganta.

Pensou em Misha e apertou os olhos, só queria que ele estivesse bem, só queria que o moreno ainda ficasse com ele depois de toda essa loucura que estava acontecendo, porque ele, Jensen, amava aquele homem.

Depois de um tempo jogado no corredor resolver fazer o que Jim lhe disse e rumou para o quarto, ainda revoltado por não poder fazer nada.

Pegou a chave do quarto e abriu a porta. Sentou na cama, o quarto em inteira penumbra. Pensava em Misha, imaginava se ele estava bem ou se estava machucado, mas o pior era não poder fazer nada porque o FBI não tinha pistas sobre o paradeiro dele.

Chad lhe explicou o plano de Jared, eles não agiriam agora, esperariam um pouco mais, esperariam Jared fazer algo contra Jensen, e o loiro já estava ciente de tudo, mas resolveu controlar-se, porque do contrário, nunca mais encontrariam Misha.

Enterrou as mãos no cabelo e chorou como nunca se permitiu, nem mesmo no enterro do seu pai. Estava com medo, com medo de nunca poder se desculpar com Misha, de nunca poder tocá-lo de novo, de não poder viver uma vida com ele, era apenas nisso que pensava.

Lembrou-se do dia em que passaram juntos, tudo tinha sido tão perfeito que ele se perguntou se não estava sonhando todo aquele tempo. Levantou os olhos para o teto e engoliu em seco, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que sua mãe tinha levado-lhe à igreja, mas naquele momento sentia que era a única coisa que poderia aliviar o peso de seu coração.

_Deus... – chamou, e se sentiu idiota por estar falando sozinho enquanto se debulhava em lágrimas. – Eu... Eu nunca fiz isso... Quero dizer... Já faz tanto tempo... Não sei mais como fazer.

Olhou em volta, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas não viu nada, então continuou.

_Todo esse tempo eu deixei de acreditar que você era real... Quero dizer eu ainda não sei se acredito, eu só precisava falar e... Me pareceu uma boa idéia... – mordeu os lábios enquanto apertava as mãos nervosamente. – O Misha está em perigo e eu não posso fazer nada, eu nem mesmo sei em que situação ele está... – e novamente as lágrimas escorriam por sua face. – Só... Me ajude, ajude a nós... Por favor.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, sentindo-se a menor pessoa do mundo.

_Eu não sei como se deve pedia a Sua ajuda, mas eu o amo... Não suportaria viver sem ele, então... Por favor, só... Ajude. – mordeu os lábios com força, o gosto ferroso do sangue misturando-se a sua saliva.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu, ali mesmo, no chão.

Misha abriu os olhos azuis, mas não enxergou nada, estava escuro demais para poder ver, o cheiro de mofo infestava o ar e ele sentia o colchão surrado em que estava sentado.

Sentia os pulsos doerem, mas não havia nada os prendendo.

_Tem alguém ai? – perguntou para o vazio, mas tudo permaneceu silencioso, apenas sua respiração era ouvida.

Levantou-se e deu um passo a frente, bateu a canela em um tipo de bacia de ferro e caiu, batendo a cabeça. Ficou em pé novamente e sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua testa, descer pela lateral do nariz e então pingar.

Passou a mão pelo local onde tinha cortado, agradeceu por não ser um corte muito profundo. Foi quando ouviu um barulho de carro se aproximando.

_Ai, meu Deus! – e então voltou ao colchonete, fingindo dormir.

Abriu um dos olhos parcialmente e pode ver quando um homem alto abriu a porta, ele tinha algumas sacolas na mão, mas nenhuma arma visível.

_Ainda está dormindo? – ouviu ele perguntar.

Apertou os olhos, com medo quando o viu se aproximar e agachar ao seu lado.

_Está tudo bem. – disse o homem com a voz mansa. – Eu não vou machucar você. – nenhuma reação de Misha. – Eu juro, estou tentando te proteger goraq eu sei que é amigo da Julie.

Então Misha sentou-se rapidamente encarando o homem.

_A Julie?

_Ah, que bom! Está acordado! – ele disse simplesmente.

_Espere... – disse o moreno receoso. – Eu conheço você.

_Sou o Mark. – disse mexendo em uma das sacolas que estavam em cima da mesa de madeira, o local agora completamente iluminado pela luz do sol.

_Que horas são? Por que eu estou aqui? Você é policial? Por que você me quer? Eu fiz...

_Calma, calma! – disse o loiro olhando pra ele e levantando as mãos, sinal para que ele parasse de falar. – Muitas perguntas. – disse depois de um tempo. – Aqui está. Coma tudo.

Entregou a Misha o que parecia ser uma marmita muito mal feita, mas o moreno estava com tanta fome, que nem se importou.

_Eu vou ajudar você. – disse Mark, sentindo pena pelo modo como ele comia, meio desesperado.

_Vai? – perguntou de boca cheia.

_Sim. – respondeu. – Eu te trouxe pra cá.

_Você? – deixou a comida de lado, encarando o loiro. – Por quê? O que eu fiz?

_Eu não sei o que você fez, mas o Jared não gostou nada. – disse e Misha percebeu o tom irônico de sua voz. – Meu palpite é que você esteja dormindo com o homem que ele quer.

_Eu não estou mais! – disse magoado. – Nós não temos mais nada, ele foi apenas um cliente. – e sentiu o coração apertar.

_Tudo bem, pouco me importa. – disse Mark. – O fato é que... Jared quer você morto e ele teria isso se você não fosse amigo da Julie.

_Espera! – disse finalmente ligando os pontos. – Você é o Pellegrino? O Mark Pellegrino? – o loiro confirmou. – Você é o namorado da Julie!

_Não mais. – retrucou, e Misha pode sentir a dor dele.

_Eu sinto muito.

_Cada um faz suas próprias escolhas não é?

_Ainda pode ser tempo de mudar... – comentou. – Ela gosta de você par valer, de verdade mesmo.

_Isso não importa mais, – disse com pesar. – _Eu_ não sou digno. – e então se recompôs. – O que interessa aqui, é você. Eu tenho um plano, vou te contar tudo e então você me ajuda, porque sozinho eu não sou páreo para o Padalecki.

_O Jared? – os olhos arregalados, mesmo que não estivesse tão surpreso.

_Eu acho que você já fazia alguma idéia disso não é? – Mark arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou diretamente para Misha.

O moreno concordou. Ouviu atentamente o que ele tinha a dizer, depois de tudo explicado Mark saiu da cabana indo para seu destino, enquanto Misha pensava que talvez, depois que tudo terminasse seria bom dar uma chance a Jensen, para que ele pudesse se explicar, afinal, tinha esperado a vida inteira por alguém como Jensen, não iria desperdiçar a chance de ser feliz com ele por causa de um caso do passado.

Saiu da cabana depois de trocar de roupa. Esgueirou-se pela mata, até achar o carro que Mark tinha lhe dito para pegar. Entrou na picape preta e seguiu pela estrada de terra, iria ao hotel e esperaria o sinal do loiro para enfim poderem começar o plano.

_Jensen! – sentia o corpo chacoalhar. – Jensen, acorde!

_Ah? – apertou os olhos e os abriu parcialmente. – O que foi?

Tentou se levantar e as costas doeram. Chad o olhava atentamente, a expressão preocupada, os olhos fixados em seu rosto, como se tivesse algo errado. O loiro desviou os olhos para o relógio, o objeto marcava 13 horas.

_Por que está dormindo no chão? – ouviu o loiro mais novo perguntar.

_Eu... – lembrou-se de estar rezando a noite passada, e riu de si mesmo, tinha sido muito tolo. – Eu rezei. Acredita? – o tom de voz irônico aparecendo.

Chad sorriu genuinamente e Jensen franziu a testa, não entendo porque ele sorria. Julie apareceu na porta, os olhos inchados e vermelhos e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

_Julie?

Ela riu pra ele, colocando a mão na boca, como se não acreditasse e Jensen sentia como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa.

_O que está acontecendo, Chad? – perguntou.

_Deus ouviu suas preces. – ele disse simplesmente.

_O Misha está aqui? – perguntou, levantando-se rápido, mesmo que ainda estivesse dolorido.

_Não. – foi Julie quem falou. – Mark está aqui. – e completou com um sorriso.

_O quê? Aquele desgraçado está aqui? – e correu enfurecido para fora, Chad e Julie atrás dele.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiaiaia' E agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Hehe'

**N/a2:** Era pra postar ontem, mas a preguiça me dominou, desculpe** -.-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Jared acordou cedo, totalmente alheio a tudo. Sorriu gigantemente e foi tirando a roupa enquanto andava até o banheiro.

Olhou no espelho, ainda sentia o rosto doer pelo soco de Jensen, mas não se importou. Seguiu para o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna escorresse por seu corpo.

_Provavelmente, aquele merda deve estar dando pro capeta agora. – e riu escandaloso.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, não devia pensar em Misha, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

_É hoje, Jen. – disse para o vazio, ainda de olhos fechados. – É hoje que eu vou ser seu de novo. – e sorriu apaixonado lembrando do rosto do loiro.

Jensen sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias o barulho de seus pés enquanto corria pulsava em seus ouvidos e a única coisa que tinha em sua mente era o desejo insano de matar aquele homem.

Parou em frente à porta e respirou fundo, ainda podia ouvir os passos apressados de Chad e Julie. Entrou na sala, o mais calmo que conseguiu, cumprimentou o homem barbudo com quem tinha falado a noite anterior.

_Vejo que o descanso lhe fez bem. – comentou o agente, sorrindo e Jensen teve vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto dele.

_É, eu finalmente posso ver com clareza agora. – e sorriu, cínico chegando mais perto.

Quando estava perto o suficiente Chad e Julie entraram na sala correndo, Mark que esse tempo todo esteve de costas para a porta virou-se e a única coisa que viu antes de cair foi a mão de Jensen.

Sentiu o sangue do loiro encharcar sua mão, com certeza tinha quebrado o nariz do outro. Não se permitiu sentir dor pelo soco, assim que Mark caiu, foi para cima dele, os ossos de sua mão estavam doloridos, mas não se permitiu parar, porque aquilo era por Misha.

_Jensen! – Chad gritava enquanto tentava lhe tirar de cima do homem. – Jensen, solte o Mark!

_Oh meu Deus. – Julie chorava sentada no chão, sem saber o que fazer. – Pare, por favor, pare.

_Parar? – Jensen gritou raivoso. – Quantas vezes você acha que Misha pediu pra ele parar? Hein Julie? E você acha que esse assassino filho da puta ouviu ele? Hein? – e esmurrava cada vez mais forte.

_Jensen... Por favor... – pedia ela, mas ele não parava e nem mesmo Jim e Chad conseguiam segurá-lo.

_Ele... Está vivo. – disse Mark, a voz saindo esganiçada por causa do sangue que se acumulou no interior de sua garganta.

Foi quando Jensen parou, encarando incrédulo o homem que tinha o rosto ensangüentado e o nariz fora do lugar.

_Como? – perguntou, ainda na mesma posição, pronto para desferir mais um soco.

_O seu Misha... Está vivo. – disse com dificuldade e então empurrou Jensen de cima de si.

_O quê? – perguntou sem acreditar nas palavras do homem que levantou devagar.

_Eu disse que Misha está vivo. – e passou as costas da mão pelo nariz ensangüentado.

_Por Deus, Chad! Vá logo trazer a enfermeira. – gritou Jim e então o loiro correu em direção a porta, passando rápido por ela a fim de cumprir a ordem do chefe.

_Onde ele está? – perguntou chegando mais perto de Mark.

_Ele está seguro. – respondeu simplesmente e então arrumou o nariz, grunhindo de dor no processo.

_Onde ele está? – repetiu, dessa vez avançando em direção a ele e agarrando o colarinho da camisa que Mark usava.

_Me escuta, Jensen! – disse ele encarando com raiva o outro. – Eu tenho um plano, estou aqui pra ajudar vocês então... Se você não me soltar agora, considere a minha ajuda, perdida.

Jensen o soltou, o maxilar contraído e a raiva ainda fazendo seu sangue pulsar nas veias.

_Qual é o seu plano? – perguntou e encarou o homem, que sorriu.

Lauren entrou sorrateira no quarto de Jared, a lingerie provocante em tons de vermelho e preto deixando a maioria das curvas à mostra. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos enquanto mordia os lábios, pensando que talvez dessa vez Jared não lhe escaparia.

Não demorou a ouvir o assovio do moreno, sinal de que ele estava enxugando-se. Arrumou o cabelo e sentou-se comportadamente na cama, cruzando as pernas expondo a coxa bronzeada.

__I need a hero..._ – cantava enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

Secou os cabelos rapidamente, nem mesmo notando a figura feminina que sensualmente o esperava.

_Eu posso ser sua heroína, Jared. – disse ela se fazendo notar.

O moreno olhou assustado na direção da voz, mas logo se acalmou ao ver quem era.

_O que está fazendo aqui, Lauren?

Ela sorriu e levantou-se indo na direção dele, com uma garrafa de champagne na mão.

_Eu achei que a gente podia se divertir um pouco, comemorar, sabe... – disse ela mordendo os lábios que estavam pintados de um vermelho forte. – Logo nós vamos ter aquela empresa em nossas mãos e bem... Eu estive pensando.

_Em que, exatamente? – disse ligeiramente enojado pela mulher.

_Bem... Quando você estiver no poder...

_Sim? – perguntou, fazendo pouco caso dela.

_Vai precisar de alguém ao seu lado. – e sorriu convidativa.

_Mas eu já tenho alguém. – disse ele logo vendo a expressão dela se tornar frustrada.

_É mesmo? – perguntou e ele concordou. – Quem? O Jensen?

_É. O Jensen. – disse convicto do eu falava.

_Por que, em sã, consciência você acha que o Jensen vai querer algo com você, Jared?

_Ele me ama, só não sabe disso ainda. – disse e então a ouviu rir divertida, como se ele tivesse contado uma piada.

_Ah, Jared. Você é tão... – ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos antes de falar. – Burro! Idiota, se ele quisesse alguma coisa com você ele já teria tentado pelo menos te levar pra sair.

Ele cerrou o maxilar e fechou os punhos com raiva, os nós dos dedos embranquecendo a medida que ele apertava mais as mãos.

_Sabe quando ele vai querer você, Jared? – continuou ela. – Nunca. – e riu. – Você foi só uma putinha de uma noite pra ele. – e desatou a rir ainda mais.

Jared sentiu o ódio dominar seu corpo completamente e antes que pudesse se segurar, viu as próprias mãos apertarem o pescoço fina daquela que ousava rir de seu amor.

As mãos apertavam-se cada vez mais na pele dela, Lauren tinha os olhos arregalados e as mãos pequenas tentavam inutilmente livrá-la do aperto no pescoço.

_Quem está rindo agora, Lauren? – perguntou sádico, vendo os olhos dela arregalarem-se ainda mais, e então soltou. – Espero que tenha aprendido.

Ela tossia enquanto massageava o pescoço que há alguns segundos estava nas mãos de Jared.

_Agora vá. – disse ele com desprezo. – E se contar a alguém... – ameaçou e ela apenas concordou, saindo rapidamente, assim como o diabo foge da cruz.

Jared suspirou e sem vontade vestiu-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava a ponto de conseguir tudo o que queria, mas agora Lauren era um problema.

_Parece que tenho mais um trabalho para o Pellegrino. – e então bufou, jogando-se na cama de qualquer jeito.

Jensen olhava horrorizado para Mark.

_Como é? – perguntou incrédulo. – Você está louco, eu nunca vou fazer isso!

_É o único modo de pegarmos o Jared. – disse Jim. – Ele tem contatos importantes.

_Mas o Pellegrino foi contratado por ele. – disse como se ninguém tivesse pensado nisso antes. – Ele pode testemunhar contra ele.

_E as provas? – perguntou Jim a Jensen.

_Como assim?

_Esse é o problema nesse país, filho. – disse e suspirou cansado. – Eles precisam ver para crer.

Jensen bufou e mordeu os lábios.

_Tudo bem, mas antes eu quero ver o Misha. – disse decidido.

Mark olhou para Jim, indeciso demais se poderiam deixá-lo fazer isso.

_Jensen, entenda...

_Se não me deixarem vê-lo, eu não participo desse plano ridículo. – disse, mas logo a expressão de firmeza deu lugar a uma que mostrava dor. – Ele é a única pessoa que tenho, é a única pessoa com quem me importo.

Mark não se deu o trabalho de perguntar a Jim o que ele pensava a respeito, apenas levantou enquanto concordava.

_Vem comigo. – disse e esperou que o loiro o seguisse.

Encaminharam-se para a parte mais afastada do estacionamento, a maioria dos carros tinham sido tirados dali, já que seus donos resolveram voltar para casa depois de toda aquela cena no jantar de abertura.

_Você não pode ficar muito tempo. – disse seco. – Ele está lá. – e apontou para uma picape preta. – Eu vou entrar agora, preciso... Me redimir com uma pessoa. – disse, mas Jensen nem ao menos lhe ouvia.

Mark voltou correndo, mas antes que Jensen pudesse chegar perto o suficiente do carro que o loiro tinha apontado, uma voz conhecida ecoou atrás de si.

_Vai embora, Jensen?

Jensen virou-se, encarou Jared, que sorria pra ele, e mesmo que a marca roxa fosse visível, não era como se abalasse a beleza do moreno.

_E-eu... – e engoliu em seco, um medo repentino de Jared, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. – Eu não.

Jared se aproximou mais e Jensen parou de respirar, o coração batia tão descompassado que ele pensou que enfartaria.

_Então... – e olhou em volta. – O que está fazendo aqui?

_Na verdade, – começou, ainda nervoso. – eu só vim tomar um ar.

_Ah. – e sorriu. – Eu pensei que você ficaria com o seu namorado. – disse como quem não quer nada.

_Não. – disse simplesmente. – Eu o mandei ir embora. – mentiu.

_Isso é uma pena. – disse mesmo que seu desejo fosse rir escandalosamente. – Eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo ontem à noite, espero que possa me perdoar, Jensen.

'_Hora de pôr o plano em ação._ ' Jensen disse para si mesmo

_Tudo bem, Jared. – disse fixando o olhar verde no rosto do outro que corou imediatamente. – Você estava certo afinal de contas.

_E-eu estava? – e sorriu, pensando que tivera razão esse tempo todo.

'_Jensen me ama_.'

* * *

**N/a:** Eu juro que ia postar antes, mas minha net deu pau. Não se preocupem eu vou dar um jeito de postar o mais rápido que eu puder os próximos caps, mesmo que eu tenha que vir todo dia na casa da minha amiga. [Gabi obrigada por me deixar usar teu pc, eu te amo -.- ]

**N/a2: **Bem, está ai, espero que tenham gostado e deixem review, eu aprecio bastante *-*


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Mark atravessou o salão e encontrou Julie sentada perto da janela que tinha vista para o mar, ela tinha o olhar compenetrado na água escura e não se importou em virar o rosto na direção de Mark quando este arrastou uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado.

_Julie. – chamou, mas ela não pareceu motivada a conversar com ele. – Julie. – chamou mais uma vez, também sem resposta.

Ficou ali ao lado dela, contemplando o mar e esperando que a qualquer momento ela dissesse que poderia lhe perdoar. Estava a ponto de sair e desistir quando ela disse, ainda sem olhá-lo:

_Sabe, Mark... Às vezes a vida é engraçada. – e ela riu sem vontade. – Confiamos em uma pessoa, depositamos nossos sonhos e esperanças esperando que ela faça de nossa vida um mar de rosas e amor, mas sabe o que normalmente acontece?

_Elas ferem seu coração e esmigalham suas esperanças. – ele disse encarando o rosto dela de perfil.

_Não. – e então o encarou com os penetrantes olhos azuis. – Elas nos fazem abrir os olhos e enxergar os defeitos delas.

_Isso não é algo bom, a meu ver. – ele disse ainda acuado e sem saber qual o propósito daquela conversa. – As pessoas não gostam de defeitos e fraquezas.

Ela sorriu levemente, mostrando os dentes brancos.

_Isso destrói as ilusões que criamos em torno delas... – continuou. – Faz com que a gente consiga ver o que são de verdade.

_Julie, eu...

_Eu não me importo, Mark. – cortou-o.

_Como?

_Não me importo com o que você foi, não me importo com seus defeitos e fraquezas. – disse, com lagrimas nos olhos. – Eu te amo, Mark, pelo que você é, e não tem porque ficar sofrendo longe de você, e também, você pode ter suas fraquezas, quem é que não tem? Mas você mostrou, conseguiu provar pra mim que me ama, e não tem nada que não mereça perdão, Mark. – disse ela sorrindo, agora.

_Eu não te mereço. – ele disse simplesmente, como se fosse desculpa suficiente para mantê-la afastada.

_Não precisa me merecer, basta me amar. – disse e deu de ombros. – Só me diz, por favor, que parou com tudo isso. – e agora sua voz estava séria, como Mark nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele mordeu os lábios, permitindo que uma lágrima solitária descesse por sua face.

_Eu parei.

Foi depois disso que ela jogou-se nos seus braços, amava aquele homem e não havia nada que pudesse convencê-la que ele era uma má pessoa, porque Mark só tinha parado por ela, e Julie reconhecia que esse era a maior prova de amor que alguém já lhe deu.

Mark deixou-se apertá-la contra seu peito, nunca mais queria desgarrar-se dela, porque era apenas por ela que voltara a ser alguém que nunca deveria ter deixado de ser, alguém que não tinha vergonha de si mesmo.

Jared ainda sorria abobalhada, Jensen o encarando, sentia-se enojado pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

_O que acha de sairmos daqui? – perguntou de modo inocente e pode ver os olhos do outro brilhar.

_Está pensando em me levar aonde? – perguntou, mordendo o interior da boca, ansioso.

_Eu não sei, mas acho que não é tão relevante, já que eu vou estar com você, não é mesmo? – e sorriu, aquele sorriso que ele sabia que faria Jared o seguir até o fim do mundo.

Jared concordou e começaram a se dirigir novamente para a imponente construção, Jensen olhou pra trás um pouco antes, a picape preta onde Misha estava e sentiu o peito apertar.

Entraram no salão e logo subiram as escadas, entraram no quarto onde Jared ficara e o moreno pediu pra que Jensen esperasse um pouco. O loiro sentou na cama e viu-o desaparecer para dentro do banheiro.

_Pode se juntar a mim, se quiser. – disse antes de desaparecer completamente, deixando Jensen enojado.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Jensen olhou para todos os lados e começou sua busca, ele precisava achar algo que incriminasse Jared, algo que o fizesse pagar por tudo o que fez. Decidido abriu as portas dos armários com o máximo cuidado, afinal teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa se Jared o visse bisbilhotando.

Jared entrou cantarolando no banheiro, nem mesmo acreditava que Jensen lhe esperava do lado de fora do banheiro, a felicidade era tamanha que ele sentia o peito arder, todo o amor que em anos dedicara a ele finalmente estava sendo correspondido e isso deixava Jared em crise de euforia tamanha que ele quase não podia controlar-se.

_Jared Tristan Padalecki Ackles. – disse divertido enquanto tirava as roupas suadas pela caminhada matinal. – Não, muito cumprido!

Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

_Jared Tristan Ackles? – perguntou a si mesmo, logo depois fazendo uma careta. – Também não.

Deslizou o sabonete pela pele morena, espalhando espuma por ela, inebriando a pele com um cheiro bom de eucalipto.

_Jared Ackles Padalecki? – perguntou-se mais uma vez. – Hum, hum. – e então despejou xampu nos cabelos.

Massageou os fios e enxaguou.

_Jared Ackles? – e sorriu, finalmente achando que tinha encontrado um nome para quando estivessem casados.

Enxaguou o corpo inteiro e então desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugar-se, mas antes que pudesse terminar o celular vibrou em cima da pia do banheiro, e mesmo sem vontade nenhuma, Jared atendeu.

_Aqui é o Jared. – disse, esperando que a pessoa do outro lado se identificasse.

__Ele não está morto, Padalecki_. – a voz rouca e masculina o fez arregalar os olhos.

_Como é? – e sentou-se no vazo sanitário, sentindo as pernas amolecerem e uma raiva súbita de Mark Pellegrino.

__Sabe, a sua encomenda_. – a pessoa deu um suspirou longo antes de continuar. – _Misha Collins não morreu e Mark traiu você_.

_Isso é impossível. – afirmou, mas sua voz não saiu tão segura quanto pretendia.

__Bem, se você fosse tão espero como acha que é, devia ter previsto a possibilidade de Julie ser amiga de Misha._ – disse a voz calmamente. – _Ele desistiu de matá-lo por causa dela, Padalecki._

_Então... – a voz conseguindo soar segura como antes. – Acho que esse é seu trabalho agora. Encontre-o!

A pessoa suspirou entediada e visivelmente descontente com aquilo.

__Não vai ser preciso encontrá-lo_.

_Como? – perguntou, não entendendo o que as palavras queriam dizer.

__Ele está aqui_. – disse. – _Ah, mais uma coisa_.

_O que é? – perguntou impaciente.

__Eu tomaria cuidado com o Ackles se fosse você, não baixaria tanto a minha guarda só porque ele tem grandes e lindos olhos verdes e um traseiro empinado._ – e riu do outro lado.

_Cale a boca. – disse com raiva. – E depois que conseguir pegar o Misha... Prepare a cabana pra mim.

__Por quê?_ – perguntou a voz, notavelmente curiosa.

_Isso não é de sua conta, mas não se preocupe quanto ao Jensen. – disse sorrindo. – Se ele não me amar por bem, me amará por mal. – e desligou.

Saiu do banheiro sorrindo, a toalha enrolada na cintura, deixando a mostra todos os músculos que havia adquirido desde que Jensen o vira a última vez sem roupa.

_O que está fazendo Jensen? – perguntou, vendo o loiro abaixado em frente a gaveta de seu criado mudo.

Jensen sentiu um arrepio cortar sua espinha e virou-se para Jared, os olhos arregalados, esforçando-se ao máximo para achar uma desculpa boa o suficiente.

_Eu... Onde você guarda as camisinhas? – e sorriu sacana levantando-se.

Jared olhou-o de cima abaixo.

_Camisinha_s_? – e destacou o 's' no final da palavra.

_É. – disse sorrindo mais ainda. – Ou você acha que eu vou usar apenas uma?

Jared riu também.

_Na gaveta acima dessa. – e viu Jensen virar-se de novo para a gaveta.

_Aqui. – disse o loiro, desesperado para encontrar mais uma desculpa para sair dali correndo.

Assim que se virou para Jared, viu o moreno completamente nu, dos músculos bem talhados ainda escorriam algumas gotinhas que pingavam do cabelo um pouco molhado.

_Vou ter que te ajudar com as roupas? – perguntou ele sorrindo, claramente feliz.

_Você quer me ajudar com elas? – perguntou, sentindo nojo de si mesmo por estar naquela situação.

Jared sorriu ainda mais se aproximando.

_Claro.

Jared enlaçou-lhe o quadril e procurou os lábios com paixão. Suspirou sentindo Jensen retribuir-lhe o beijo. As línguas entrelaçando-se e Jared só não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo era tudo o que precisava para viver. Só precisava de Jensen.

O loiro fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as mãos dele desabotoarem sua camisa, os botões cedendo, mostrando seu corpo bem talhado para aquele que Jensen não queria que visse.

As mãos morenas passearam pelo tórax, apertaram o peito forte e duro, deslizou o tecido pelos braços brancos de Jensen, deixando a pele sardenta à mostra e mordeu de leve o ombro do loiro.

Desabotoou a calça e desceu o zíper, escorregou o tecido preto pelas pernas torneadas e arqueadas.

_Eu sempre adorei as suas pernas. – disse em tom de adoração, mas Jensen não respondeu, estava concentrado demais pensando em Misha para ouvi-lo falar.

Jared tirou-lhe os sapatos e as maias, e só então pode tirar as calças de Jensen. Olhou faminto o corpo loiro a sua frente a pele arrepiada e os pelos eriçados por causa do vento que entrava pela janela.

_Eu te amo tanto, Jensen. – disse, a voz contendo um tom grave, como se ele nunca fosse brincar com algo tão sério como aquilo. – Você me ama? – perguntou, e Jensen sabia que ele queria a verdade.

Baixou os olhos, não gostava de mentir, mas aquele homem a sua frente, aquela pessoa que ele não conhecia mais tinha sido capaz de tantas coisas que ele precisava dizer, mesmo que fosse mentira porque seu coração já pertencia inteiramente a outro.

Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu, imaginando ser Misha em sua frente.

_Sim, talvez não tanto quanto você, mas talvez um dia ultrapasse seu amor. – disse.

Jared sorriu e Jensen viu que tinha conseguido, ou pelo menos pensava ter conseguido.

_Você está mentindo, Jensen. – disse ele e sua voz tornou-se sádica, apavorando o loiro.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora de novo, mas é que tô sem net ainda -.- (Gabi, obrigada de novo, sua linda)

**N/a2:** De quem será que era aquela voz no telefone? O que vai acontecer agora? Hehe' Até o próximo, amores =*


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

_C-como? – perguntou incerto sobre o que Jared falara.

Antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do moreno, alguém bateu na porta e e logo Jensen reconheceu a voz de Chad.

_Jared!

Viu o moreno bufar em desagrado.

_Só um momento, Chad. – disse enquanto pegava um roupão e se dirigia até a porta.

Jensen se deixou cair na cama, as mãos tremendo enquanto agradecia mentalmente por alguém ter chegado. Colocou as roupas novamente, antes que Jared voltasse e quisesse continuar.

Foi até o banheiro e passou água no rosto, o nervosismo tomando conta de todas as suas células e sua mente repetia constantemente como se fosse um karma para que ele fosse embora dali.

_Será que Jared teria coragem de me matar? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto encarava seus olhos verdes no espelho.

Não teve tempo de se responder, o celular esquecido na pia vibrou e Jensen viu o ícone da mensagem piscar repetidas vezes antes de apagar. Mordeu os lábios enquanto se decidia, mas não resistindo ao fato de que podia ser uma pista abriu a mensagem.

"_Ele estava no estacionamento, em uma picape preta._

_Está comigo agora._

_Te encontro mais tarde, na cabana."_

Apenas isso. Jensen escorregou até o chão e mordeu os lábios com tanta força que chegou a sangrar, releu a mensagem mais de uma vez para ter certeza que não estava tendo um pesadelo.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não chorou, apenas molhou o rosto e deixou o celular exatamente onde estava, saiu do banheiro e Jared o encarava, estava com o roupão, as pernas e braços cruzados e uma estranha expressão de desagrado no rosto, Jensen pela segunda vez temeu Jared.

_Jay? – chamou, tentando controlar-se para não implorar que soltasse o Misha. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Problemas. – disse simplesmente. – Será que a gente pode ser ver mais tarde, Jensen?

_Ahhh... Claro. – e mordeu os lábios mais uma vez.

Estava pronto para passar pela porta quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço o fazendo se voltar inteiramente para o moreno alto. Recebeu um beijo seco dele, sem língua, como se Jared quisesse apenas mostrar que estava no comendo, mas disso Jensen já sabia.

_Eu te amo. – disse novamente. – E faço _tudo_ por você. – completou.

Jensen sorriu pra ele, fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios nos do moreno mais uma vez, precisava convencer Jared de que estava apaixonando-se por ele. Saiu de lá com as pernas bambas, precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo.

Parou no meio do caminho, a mente começando a maquinar.

_Apenas Mark, Chad, Jim e eu sabíamos que Misha estava na picape preta. – arregalou os olhos pensando que por hora, seria melhor confiar apenas em si mesmo.

Correu para o quarto e tomou um banho, esfregou a pele como se quisesse tirar qualquer vestígio de Jared de si, mas ainda assim sentia-se sujo por ter tocado nele.

Apertou os olhos, Jared estava com Misha, e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha ninguém em quem confiar e com certeza não conseguiria sozinho.

Saiu do banheiro e ainda nu discou o numero da pessoa mais improvável.

__Oi._ – a pessoa ainda parecia estar meio dormindo.

_Sebastian? – perguntou, tentando confirmar que tinha ligado para o numero certo.

__Sim, é ele mesmo_. – a voz sonolenta respondeu.

_Eu preciso que venha até aqui. – disse simplesmente. – Eu pago pra você.

__E onde é aqui? Quem é você? E tem que saber o preço primeiro, eu quero dizer, se você não tiver dinheiro suficien..._

_Sebastian, é o Jensen.

__Jensen?_ – e o loiro podia ver claramente a face do francês em sua mente com os olhos arregalados. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Eu só preciso que você venha o mais rápido possível.

__É alguma coisa com o Misha?_ – perguntou preocupado e Jensen sentiu-se mal. – _Eu pedi pra você cuidar dele! O que aconteceu Jensen?_ – a voz soando desesperada.

_Não dá pra falar pelo telefone, desculpe Sebastian. – e mordeu os lábios, sentindo mais culpado ainda.

__Eu estou chegando_. – disse. – _Mas espera, onde é que vocês estão mesmo?_

Jensen passou o endereço e desligou, sabia que em Sebastian podia confiar. Colocou uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa branca, pegou um tênis qualquer e uma jaqueta, mas antes que pudesse pensar em sair do quarto Chad invadiu o cômodo com os olhos arregalados.

_O Misha sumiu! – ele respirava com dificuldade e por um momento Jensen pensou que talvez pudesse estar generalizando demais quando disse que não podia confiar em ninguém.

_Como é? – fingiu surpresa, apesar de seu coração se apertar ainda mais com a confirmação do outro. – Como assim?

_Quando vi que Jared tinha parado você, depois que o Mark saiu, segui vocês... – ele pausou, a voz ainda ofegante. – Então Jim me chamou e eu tive que ir falar com ele, voltei até o carro para ver se Misha estava bem e... Ele não estava mais lá.

Jensen sentou na cama, colocou as mãos na cabeça, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia em quem confiar, ele só queria que tudo aquilo parasse, ele só queria que Misha ficasse a salvo.

_Chad. – chamou e o loiro se prostrou na frente dele, o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

_Sim, Jensen? – perguntou esperando que ele continuasse.

_Eu não sei se devo confiar em você, eu não sei em quem devo confiar, eu...

_Jensen! – Chad o repreendeu. – Eu sei que não sou seu amigo, isso aqui era pra ser apenas mais um caso do FBI pra mim, mas não é assim que eu vejo agora.

_Do que está falando? – perguntou confuso.

_Estou falando do Sebastian. – disse e Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Não entendi, o que o amigo do Misha tem a ver com isso?

_Minha missão era me aproximar de Misha. – disse com o olhar baixo. – O Sr. Beaver viu que você tinha interesse nele, na verdade era mais pra ter segurança, para ver se ele não estava trabalhando com o Jared também.

_Então você se aproximou do Sebastian porque se estivesse com ele, consequentemente podia vigiar Misha. – concluiu vendo o outro concordar.

_Eu só não contava com o fato de Sebastian ser tão maravilhoso a ponto de fazer eu me apaixonar. – disse ele e olhou fundo dentro dos olhos verdes que o encarava de volta. – Eu faria por ele tudo o que você esta tentando fazer pelo Misha, eu iria até o fim do mundo por ele.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, enquanto pensava.

_Acho que posso confiar em você Chad. – disse por fim e viu o mais novo assentir. – Jared recebeu uma mensagem enquanto eu estava com ele.

_E o que dizia nela? – perguntou curioso.

_A pessoa que mandou a mensagem dizia ao Jared que tinha pegado Misha, e que era para ele encontrá-lo em uma cabana.

Chad pareceu pensar.

_Você conhece bem esse lugar?

_Eu o comprei há algum tempo, mas não venho aqui frequentemente.

_Isso quer dizer que não conhece?

_Bem... Não tão profundamente.

_Tudo bem. – disse levantando-se de repente e se apossando do notebook do outro que estava em cima de uma mesinha no canto. – Eu sempre dou um jeito. – e sorriu. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos achar o Misha.

_Obrigado, Chad. – e sorriu tentando mostrar que tinha confiança nele, embora não estivesse totalmente seguro de que estava fazendo a escolha certa.

Jared andou despreocupado pelo quarto, fechou a janela, vestiu-se e tateou os bolsos a procura do celular.

_Onde diabos eu deixei? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Procurou por todo o quarto antes de finalmente achá-lo em cima da pia no banheiro. Olhou o visor e viu a mensagem aberta.

Fechou os olhos com força depois de lê-la, mordeu o interior da boca, com raiva, tinha certeza absoluta de que Jensen tinha visto, era agora que deveria tomar uma atitude.

_Foi você, quem pediu Jensen. – e então discou um numero

__Lauren falando._ – ele escutou a voz feminina atender.

_Pensei que esse fosse o celular do Kurt. – disse com a voz irritada.

__Eu vou passar pra ele._ – disse ela, engolindo em seco ao lembrar da última vez que o viu.

__É o Kurt_. – disse o velho.

_Está no viva voz?

__Não._ – respondeu ele.

_Está ao lado da Lauren?

__Sim._ – respondeu ainda sem saber o porquê daquelas perguntas todas.

_Saia daí, quero que vá para um lugar onde ela não pode ouvi-lo.

__Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu?_

_Já está longe o suficiente? – questionou sem se importar com a pergunta do outro.

__Sim._ – disse ele. – _Estou no banheiro_.

_Escute com atenção o que eu vou falar está bem?

__Tá, pode falar eu estou escutando_.

_Quero que saia do quarto, assim que alguém bater a porta.

__Por quê?_ – perguntou mais confuso ainda.

_Só faça o que eu disse, – e sua voz fez os pelos do velho se arrepiarem de pavor. – ou você também vai ser descartado, como a Lauren.

__Como é?_ – mas ficou sem resposta porque Jared já tinha desligado.

A porta abriu e Jared encarou o homem que tinha uma clara feição de desagrado.

_E então? Seguiu meu conselho, Jared? – perguntou com a voz rouca. – Está se livrando da bagunça?

Jared olhou pra ele e concordou.

_Eles estão no fim do corredor, vá fazer o seu trabalho. – disse. – Me encontre na cabana às 10h30min.

_Tudo bem. – e se virou antes de sair. – Avisou a eles que eu iria?

_Eu pensei que você gostava de vê-los tentar fugir.

O outro riu.

_Você tem razão eu gosto.

_Mais uma coisa. – e encarou os olhos dele. – Quando terminar com eles, pegue o Jensen e o leve para a cabana também, ele já sabe de tudo mesmo não é? – e fez sinal para que o homem saísse.

* * *

**N/a:** E então? Palpites de quem seja esse novo capanga do Jay? Hehe' Até o próximo =*


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Kurt Fuller ainda vestia as calças quando escutou as batidas na porta, Lauren estava sentada na cama vestindo as meias, já que o homem havia lhe avisado que Jared iria acabar com ela.

Os dois olharam apavorados para a porta, mas nenhum teve coragem de ir até lá. Não demorou para a maçaneta girar e a porta abrir. Kurt amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido de trancá-la.

Lauren levantou-se, os olhos arregalados assim como os do velho que agora tentava fechar o zíper da calça.

_Tudo bem, Fuller. – disse o homem que entrara. – Eu espero você fechar as calças antes de te deixar irreconhecível. – E riu maldoso, um riso que não combinava com ele.

_Eu... Eu pago! – disse, o medo lhe fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. – Pago o dobro do que ele está lhe oferecendo.

_O... Dobro? – perguntou, como se estivesse interessado na conversa.

_Sim. – assentiu, olhando de esgoela para Lauren que petrificada encarava o invasor.

_Não. – respondeu por fim. – Você não tem nem mesmo todo o dinheiro que ele está me pagando para matá-los agora.

_Eu posso conseguir. – apelou, enquanto sentia o coração falhar algumas batidas e apertar em seu peito.

_Minha resposta continua sendo não. – e se aproximou mais alguns passos.

Kurt recuou mais, à medida que ele se aproximava. Lauren aproveitou o momento para correr até a porta, mas foi com horror que a notou trancada. Escorregou até o chão e chorou, a maquiagem borrando todo o lindo rosto que ela possuía.

_Meu Deus! – ela dizia, completamente derrotada.

Viu quando Kurt molhou as calças, ele segurava o peito e tentava puxar o ar, e ela sabia que ele estava enfartando, provavelmente não foi pelo infarto que ele morreu, mas sim da altura em que ele caiu, já que cada vez que recuava mais perto da janela chegava. O homem nem mesmo precisou tocá-lo para matar o velho.

Ela fungou, as lagrimas ainda desciam e ela começou a berrar, clamando por misericórdia, implorando para que ele a deixasse viver. Ninguém parecia ouvir o pedido desesperado dela.

_Paredes a prova de som são ótimas. – ele comentou enquanto se agachava para ficar na altura dela, já que ela continuava no chão em frente à porta.

Ela parou de gritar e pedir por socorro depois disso, o pavor tomando seu corpo, ela convulsionava pela força do choro.

_Você é tão linda. – ele comentou. – É a mulher mais linda que vi aqui.

_E-eu... – ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, só... Me deixe viver, por favor. – implorou.

_Desculpe, bonitinha. – disse ele, sorrindo. – Não tem nada que eu queira fazer com você que não seja executar o que Jared me pediu.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. – pediu mais uma vez.

O homem apenas se levantou e agarrou nos cabelos dela, puxou-a pelos fios até o banheiro, enquanto ela esperneava e gritava por misericórdia. Ele empurrou para o box e ela bateu as costas na parede.

_Tire toda a roupa. – disse.

Ela mordeu os lábios, a maquiagem pintava agora toda a bochecha enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam até o queixo. Desabotoou a calça e escorregou o tecido jeans para o chão, jogando-o no cesto de lixo, tirou a camiseta branca e as meias.

O homem acompanhava os pensamentos dela, sentiu a calça apertar o pênis quando a viu apenas de lingerie de renda vermelha. Ela mordeu os lábios e então desabotoou o fecho do sutiã, jogando-o no cesto de roupa suja assim como o resto da vestimenta.

Viu o olhar dele queimar em sua pele, viu quando ele passou a mão pela barba por fazer enquanto encarava seus seios empinados e fartos, resolveu então se aproveitar da situação, talvez pudesse sair viva dali.

_Você... Quer tocar? – perguntou ela, olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

_Apenas termine de tirar a roupa. – disse frio, mesmo que a calça estivesse quase estourando pela pressão do pênis que estava rijo demais.

Ela abaixou a calcinha, encarando o rosto dele enquanto fazia movimentos sensuais.

_Eu quero te tocar. – disse ela, saindo do box. – E sei que me tocar também.

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se amador por estar querendo ceder àquela mulher, mas não teve muito tempo para confrontar a si mesmo, a mão dela apertou-lhe o meio das pernas e ele urrou.

_Você gosta? – ela perguntou enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele.

Lauren não esperou que ele lhe respondesse, abriu o botão da calça social e a puxou para baixo de uma vez, puxando também a cueca no processo, o pênis intumescido praticamente pulou para fora apontando para o rosto dela, o pré-gozo umedecendo a ponta.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de olhar para cima, encarando-o. Segurou com as duas mãos a lateral do corpo do homem, as unhas fincando na pele dele, fazendo alguns rasgos.

Ele não perdia o contato visual com ela, e Lauren viu a expressão de prazer invadir o rosto dele quando o abocanhou inteiro. Sugou forte, a cabeça indo para frente e para trás com a ajuda das mãos dele que lhe segurava fortemente os fios de cabelo, fazendo com que ela engasgasse algumas vezes, quando o pênis lhe fechava o canal da garganta.

Foi de repente que ele lhe fez parar. Lauren sentiu os joelhos doerem quando ele a fez girar e se apoiar no vaso sanitário, ele continuava com as mãos no cabelo dela e não demorou a enfiar-se no corpo pequeno que ela possuía.

Lauren gritou, e então uma das mãos que lhe segurava o cabelo tampou sua boca, a impedindo de soltar qualquer som. Ela sentia o homem socar-lhe o interior com fúria, e aquilo doía, era pior do que quando perdera a virgindade.

Mordeu a mão dele e ouviu-o urrar, mas como ele ainda a prendia pelo cabelo, não pode fugir e ele continuou lhe penetrando com rapidez e força, com uma fúria desumana que parecia parti-la ao meio.

Apertava-lhe os seios de modo animalesco como se quisesse arrancá-los, acariciava-lhe os mamilos a fim de fazê-los ficar intumescidos, mas o que conseguia eram mais gritos dela, pela caricia bruta.

Ele via o sangue escorrer pelas pernas dela, sabia que estava machucando, mas não se importava, só queria arrebentar-lhe inteira, enfiar-se mais e mais naquele corpo gostoso.

Lauren chorava, o ventre doía como se estivesse se partindo e então os movimentos do homem pararam. Ela agradeceu por um momento, até sentir ele se enfiar outra vez em seu corpo, com mais força, invadia-lhe o ânus agora.

Ela gritou de dor, sentindo-se rasgar, sentindo-se completamente destruída, aquele homem lhe socando daquele modo, partindo-lhe o corpo, a fazendo morrer aos poucos com a dor alucinante que a fazia ficar sem forças.

_Você é uma puta tão gostosa... – dizia, possesso de tesão. – Ah, eu odeio a idéia de ter que matá-la, mas você não servirá pra mais nada depois que eu acabar.

Ela chorou mais, pensando que devia ter aceitado a morte desde o começo. Estava tão destruída que nem mesmo sentiu quando o homem gozou dentro de si, ele retirou-se dela e Lauren se deixou cair no piso branco batendo a cabeça fazendo um ferimento na testa.

Sentia-se arder por dentro, como todo o sangue de seu corpo estivesse se esvaindo lentamente para fora, como se o sangue queimasse enquanto saísse e ela desejou morrer mais rapidamente.

Um pouco zonza o viu levantar a calça. O barulho de água caindo logo encheu seus ouvidos e ela sentiu o liquido morno lavar suas pernas e então não sentiu mais nada.

_Que pena. – disse ele enquanto terminava de lavar o corpo dela. – Era tão linda.

Deixou o banheiro limpo do sangue, a não ser aquele que saia do ferimento na testa.

_Poxa, Lauren. – dizia divertido olhando a mulher sem vida no chão. – Não sabe que chão molhado é perigo? Você pode escorregar e bater a cabeça. Pode até mesmo morrer por causa disso. – e sorriu.

Deixou a água do chuveiro escorrendo, saiu do quarto e enviou mais uma mensagem para Jared.

_Trabalho concluído. – disse enquanto saia do quarto. – Pelo menos esse. Agora é sua vez Jensen.

Jared estava sentado no bar, tomando um copo de uísque quando o celular vibrou no bolso. Pegou o aparelho leu o conteúdo que aparecia no visor e sorriu satisfeito.

"_Trabalho concluído, mortes naturais._

_Próximo trabalho iniciando agora._

_Até mais na cabana."_

Ele podia ouvir o tom de sarcasmo na voz do homem ao ler, tomou mais um gole antes de sair dali, encaminhando-se para o quarto, precisava se preparar para a noite.

Jensen seria seu. Por bem ou por mal.

O loiro olhava atentamente o outro que procurava incessantemente uma cabana nos arredores daquele local. Já faziam duas horas que estavam ali, Chad pesquisando e ele sem saber o que fazer.

_Eu vou dar uma volta. – disse de repente, colocando novamente a jaqueta que momentos antes tinha tirado.

_Uma pessoa já é ruim de achar se você se perder...

_Não vou me perder, vou apenas esperar o Sebastian. – retrucou. – Liguei pra ele vir pra cá.

_O meu Sebastian? – os olhos arregalados do outro se voltaram para Jensen. – Quero dizer... O Sebastian?

_É. – concordou. – Eu não vou demorar, ele já deve estar chegando.

_Tudo bem. – concordou. – Vai vir pra cá depois não é?

_Pra onde mais eu iria?

_Eu só... Não quero que o Seb se envolva nisso Jensen. – e apenas quando Chad falou aquilo que Jensen notou que tinha sido um erro chamar o amigo do namorado. – É perigoso demais.

_Me desculpe, Chad. – disse. – Eu não estava raciocinando direito quando liguei pra ele, em momento nenhum eu pensei no risco que ele poderia correr.

_Tudo bem. – disse o outro. – Eu cuido dele. – e sorriu tranqüilizando o mais velho.

_Eu vou ver se ele já chegou. – Chad concordou antes de voltar seus olhos claros para a tela brilhante do computador.

Jensen andou pelo corredor a passos largos, almejando chegar logo à saída. Notou de repente que as pessoas pareciam ter desaparecido dali, não tinha nem mesmo as arrumadeiras que quase sempre estavam caminhando pelos corredores.

Mordeu os lábios em nervosismo. Chegou ao salão e assim como o corredor por onde tinha passado estava completamente vazio. Andou devagar, tentando não fazer barulho.

_Jensen. – a voz rouca de Jim Beaver encheu o salão e o loiro virou-se automaticamente para ele. – Eu pedi ao Chad para lhe avisar que Misha tinha sumido, sinto muito rapaz.

_Eu vou encontrá-lo. – disse confiante, mesmo que sentisse as pernas tremerem de nervoso a cada passo que o agente dava em sua direção.

_Eu... Não duvido disso. – e sorriu, um sorriso que Jensen não gostou de ver naquele rosto. – Esperando alguém aqui?

_Não. – mentiu. – Na verdade, achei estranho todos terem abandonado o prédio, mesmo que a convenção não tenha sido das melhores.

_Bem... – e aproximou-se mais, ficando a apenas dois passos de distancia. – Tem gente que não gosta de festas animadas.

_É, deve ser isso. – disse. – Eu tenho que ir agora.

_É eu imagino que sim. – e completou depois de sorrir. – Jared está te esperando.

_Como disse? – mas não ouviu a resposta, Jim o nocauteou antes.

_Eu disse que Jared está te esperando. – e abaixou-se ao lado do loiro que tinha desmaiado. – E você não quer se atrasar para o encontro, não é mesmo?

* * *

**N/a:** Uia que medo! Até o próximo pessoas** -.-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Jensen acordou sentindo a cabeça doer. Os olhos verdes enxergaram a madeira rústica que serviam como paredes, e não podia dizer que ali era confortável.

Tentou se mexer, mas as mãos estavam amarradas. Olhou para o lado e viu um moreno de cabeça baixa, na mesma situação que ele, o coração deu um salto no peito ao ver que era Misha quem estava ali.

_Misha! – chamou, sentindo a garganta seca arranhar e sua voz sair rouca. – Misha!

Olhou ao redor, não tinha mais nada ali, apenas os dois, amarrados em cadeiras separadas, há uma distancia não muito longa.

_Misha! – tentou mais uma vez. – Por favor, Misha! – pediu sôfrego. – Fala comigo, meu anjo.

Apesar da pouca claridade que entrava na cabana pode ver o moreno apertar os olhos, e então levantar o rosto em sua direção, como se apenas agora estivesse despertando.

_Jensen? – perguntou, como se não acreditasse.

_Sim, sou eu. – confirmou, aliviado. – Você está bem? Alguém te machucou?

_Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – e mordeu os lábios. – Me desculpe Jens.

O loiro o encarou e tudo o queria fazer era se livrar dali e levá-lo para um lugar seguro.

_Não, é você quem tem que me perdoar. – disse ele encarando o outro. – Eu devia ter contado sobre o Jared, devia ter contado que tudo foi erro, devia ter falado que eu nunca senti nada por ele.

_Eu sei. – disse. – Eu só... Fiquei com... – e então terminou baixinho. – Ciúmes.

Jensen olhou pra ele e Misha sentiu como se estivesse flutuando.

_Eu te amo, Misha. – disse, sem desviar o olhar dos seus. – Eu te amo como eu nunca pensei que um dia amaria alguém.

_Eu também. – respondeu, mordendo os lábios. – Eu... Eu queria poder te abraçar agora. – disse, para depois soluçar, deixando que as lágrimas lhe lavassem o rosto.

Jensen sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou tirar a gente daqui.

E foi quando a porta abriu.

_Você vai é? – perguntou o velho se aproximando deles. – Me conte como vai sair? Hein? Qual seu plano brilhante para escapar de mim? – e Jensen pode ver a arma no quadril dele.

_Jim, por que está com o Jared? – perguntou mesmo tenso, arranjando coragem de onde não tinha.

_Você o conhece? – Misha perguntou, claramente amedrontado pela figura que estava encostada no batente da porta.

_Era pra ele estar nos ajudando... – disse olhando com raiva para o homem que riu cínico. – Ele é um agente do FBI.

Jim riu mais um pouco antes de pegar uma cadeira e sentar em frente a eles.

_Sabe qual é o problema nisso tudo? – e encarou Jensen. – O Jared só está fazendo isso porque você não quis comê-lo mais depois da noite da formatura, o garoto é apaixonado por você. – e riu, como se aquilo fosse absurdo.

_Qual sua ligação com o Jared? – perguntou desconfiado.

_Eu não sou viado, garoto, se é o que você está pensando. – disse ranzinza. – E vou responder sua pergunta, porque sei que não passarão desta noite. Jared foi com seu pai em meu escritório, o seu velho disse a mim que aquele era o moleque que ele achava estar querendo a empresa, ele estava errado.

_Como? – perguntou, confuso.

Jim riu sem vontade.

_Jared nunca quis sua empresa, pelo menos não quando seu pai achou que ele queria, mas eu vou te contar uma coisa da história que você ainda não sabe. Eu e seu pai fomos colegas de faculdade, assim como você e Jared, – e logo acrescentou. – tirando a parte da viadagem de vocês, é claro. Quando seu pai foi me procurar no escritório, ele pensou que eu o ajudaria, mas eu vi uma oportunidade ali.

Misha olhou para Jensen e sentiu-se condoído por ele.

_Eu me encontrei com Jared uns dias depois, assegurei ao seu pai que o garoto era limpo, e enquanto seu velho pensava estar seguro, eu e Jared fizemos um acordo, ele ficaria com você e eu com a empresa.

_Mas... – Jensen engoliu em seco antes de terminar a pergunta. – Por que quer a empresa que era de meu pai?

Jim olhou bem pra ele antes de questionar.

_Tem certeza que não sabe? – viu o loiro acenar que não e continuou. – Meu pai e o seu avô eram sócios dessa empresa, mas então houve um grande desvio de dinheiro, seu avô disse que meu pai era culpado e ele foi preso, passou o resto da vida na cadeia e nossas famílias perderam contato.

_Mas... – o velho fez sinal para que ele se calasse.

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia entrar na policia, que não seria um ladrão como meu pai. Alguns anos atrás meu pai pediu pra falar comigo, eu fui vê-lo porque ele estava muito doente, estava pra morrer. Foi quando eu descobri a verdade.

_Que verdade?

_Não foi meu pai quem roubou a empresa, foi a primeira esposa do seu avô. – disse ele com raiva. – Ela tinha um caso com meu pai e o convenceu a dar as senhas, roubou o dinheiro e foi embora, meu pai foi abandonado, jogado em uma cela de prisão por causa dela e de seu avô que não acreditou no meu pai.

_Mas... Isso não tem nada a ver com o agora. – Jensen disse, ainda meio chocado com a revelação. – Nós podemos resolver isso.

_Mas Jensen, – começou e o loiro estranhou a voz que passou de irritada para calma em questão de segundos. – não há mais nada a ser resolvido. – e sorriu.

Jim levantou-se e esticou-se, olhou os dois e disse:

_Eu sugiro que troquem juras de amor eterno agora, pois Jared chegará a qualquer momento, – e então encarou os olhos verdes do loiro. – e eu duvido muito que ele vai deixar o seu namoradinho vivo, Jensen.

Saiu da cabana rindo, trancou a porta por fora e encostou-se no capô do carro.

_Jensen... – o moreno chamou baixinho. – Eu vou morrer.

_Não vai não! – disse sentindo a garganta fechar em agonia. – Eu disse que não vou deixar.

_Mas Jens, você não pode fazer nada. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto novamente. – Eu te amo tanto.

Jensen ia responder, dizer que o amava ainda mais, só que o celular o impediu. Sentiu o aparelho vibrar no bolso da calça e agradeceu em pensamento.

__Ligando GPS_. – disse uma voz feminina vinda do telefone. – _Aguardando localização._ – e então depois de alguns segundos, retornou a falar. – _Localização confirmada_.

_Chad! – disse Jensen, baixinho para que Jim não escutasse.

_O que? – o outro perguntou ainda sem entender.

_Eu disse que a gente vai sair dessa! – e sorriu. – Eu vou poder levar você pra morar comigo, Chad está vindo.

_O Chad?

_Ele é um agente do FBI também, mas ele está do nosso lado. – disse sorrindo. – Ele deve ter notado a minha ausência, estávamos tentando encontrar você e então eu sai do quarto, foi quando Jim me pegou, Chad deve ter notado que tinha algo acontecendo, ele ligou o GPS do celular, vai ser fácil pra ele nos encontrar agora.

Misha sorriu pra ele concordando, se Jensen disse que estava tudo bem, então era porque estava, confiava plenamente nele e não tinha nada que pudesse abalar isso.

_Consegui! – exclamou o loiro sob o olhar atento do francês.

_Finalmente! – disse meio impaciente arrancando um sorriso do agente. – E o que vamos fazer agora?

_Como assim 'nós' Sebastian? – perguntou encarando o outro.

_Eu vou junto! – disse o francês levantando da cama em que estivera sentado. – Ou você acha que vou ficar amaciando o cú, enquanto meu amigo está correndo perigo.

_Seb, eu não posso deixar você ir. – disse, ignorando o palavreado chulo do francês, afinal já estava acostumado. – É perigoso demais.

_Chad, eu não sou uma garotinha, e mesmo que você seja um agente não pense que manda em mim! – disse. – Eu ainda não o perdoei por mentir pra mim, por me enganar!

_Era para o seu próprio bem! – disse puxando os próprios cabelos, nervoso com a teimosia do outro. – Será que não entende? Eu não quero que se machuque. Você é importante pra mim, porra!

Sebastian mordeu os lábios, encarando o loiro.

_Sou... Importante? – perguntou, ainda sem acreditar totalmente.

_Você é, Sebastian. – e se aproximou mais, quebrando qualquer espaço que estava entre eles.

O mais velho sentiu o quadril ser apertado pelas mãos fortes do agente e não demorou a sentir a boca desesperada se chocar com a sua, esperando encontrar nela algo que saciasse aquela maldita saudade que estava sentindo por tantos dias sem vê-lo. Entregou-se, porque não tinha como lutar contra Chad, não quando sabia que sentia por ele algo que nunca foi capaz de sentir antes.

_O que isso quer dizer, Chad? – perguntou assim que o beijo se partiu.

_Isso quer dizer que você é meu e de mais ninguém. – disse apaixonado. –Quer dizer que assim que terminarmos com isso vou te levar pra minha casa e você vai conhecer a minha cama, vamos estrear ela como namorados, porque é o que eu quero ser pra você.

Sebastian sorriu.

_Não tem nada que eu queira mais no mundo. – disse e então o beijou novamente. – Mas agora vamos, precisamos chamar ajuda.

_Eu tenho tudo sobre controle, meu bem. – disse convencido e o francês riu. – Vou na frente com o Mark, você fica aqui com a Julie e liga para esse numero, informe a localização e peça o máximo de cautela para eles.

Sebastian concordou e viu o, agora, namorado correr porta afora.

Jim Beaver abriu os olhos e viu o carro de Jared se aproximar da cabana. Jogou o cigarro no chão e pisoteou.

_Eles estão acordados. – disse assim que o outro parou perto dele.

_Tudo bem. – disse o moreno tirando os óculos escuros. – Eu não vou demorar com aquele vadio. Você confirmou meu vôo? Eu quero terminar aqui e ir direto para o México com o Jensen.

_Sim, Juan está esperando à uma hora daqui. – informou.

_Ótimo. – disse e então entrou na cabana de madeira.

Jensen sentiu os olhos doerem pela claridade repentina que atingiu seus olhos, e mesmo através do incomodo da luz pode ver a figura alta e esguia de Jared.

_Jared? – perguntou para ter certeza.

_Sentiu saudades, Jensen? – e sorriu fechando a porta em seguida.

A escuridão tomou o local por alguns minutos, a respiração ofegante de Misha se fazia ouvir e Jensen tentava de algum modo se livrar das cordas que prendiam seus punhos.

_Está assustado, Misha? – perguntou com desdém enquanto acendia a única lâmpada que tinha na cabana, mas o moreno não lhe respondeu.

Jared pegou a cadeira que Beaver tinha usado anteriormente e sentou em frente a eles, cruzando as pernas. Olhou fixamente para Misha, medindo-o de cima abaixo enquanto pensava no porque de Jensen ter escolhido ele ao invés de si.

_Por que ele e não eu Jensen? – perguntou finalmente, tentando achar alguma lógica naquilo, porque Jensen só ficaria perfeito com ele, apenas com ele e mais ninguém.

* * *

**N/a:** Comentem se gostaram ou não, eu aprecio muito =*


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Jared encarava Jensen, esperando a resposta que o loiro lhe daria.

_Você tem certeza que não sabe Jared? – perguntou com uma coragem súbita. – Você matou meu pai, me machucou e pegou a pessoa que eu amo, e ainda quer saber o porquê de eu não ter te escolhido?

Jared parecia sem saber o que dizer.

_Eu nunca senti nada por você além de amizade, que também se foi assim que eu tomei conhecimento do monstro que você é! – gritou furioso. –Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria amar o assassino do meu pai, Jared? Você é tão louco a ponto de pensar desse modo?

_Eu não sou louco, Jensen. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu só queria que você governasse a empresa, você mesmo não concordava com os métodos ultrapassados que seu pai usava, ele iria morrer de qualquer foram, meu amor, eu só antecipei a ida dele. – e segurou a face vermelha do homem com as duas mãos fazendo os olhos verdes encararem os seus, como se assim pudesse fazê-lo entender. – Eu fiz tudo isso por você! Porque eu te amo!

Jensen deixou que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto e desviou os olhos daquele maníaco, concentrando em qualquer ponto no chão.

_Jensen, querido... Por favor, olha pra mim. – pediu forçando o loiro a olhá-lo novamente. – Eu te amo, eu quero ser teu pra sempre, nós podemos começar a vida em, outro lugar, podemos ir pra onde você quiser... Eu posso mudar por você, meu amor. – e apertou os lábios finos contra os dele.

Misha mordeu os lábios em sofrimento, as lágrimas também lhe caiam dos olhos ao ver o homem que amava beijando outro, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade de Jensen.

Jared soltou-se de Jensen e passou os dedos pelos lábios do loiro, mas o homem cuspiu-lhe no rosto e esbravejou:

_Eu nunca vou amar você, Jared! Nunca! Está me ouvindo? – Jared mudou seu olhar carinhoso para um totalmente descontrolado. – Eu nunca vou querer você, eu amo o Misha e você não pode mudar isso, nada pode mudar isso, porque ele é meu e eu sou dele.

Jared afastou-se um pouco, olhando de um a outro e então sorriu demoníaco.

_Se ele morrer você não terá mais ninguém para amar, Jensen... – disse agora se levantando e enfiando os dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo de Misha, puxando com força a cabeça dele para trás. – E quando você não tiver mais o Misha para amar... Você vai ver que o melhor pra você é ficar comigo, eu prometo te amar o suficiente para nós dois, querido... Eu vou fazer tudo o que você gosta, eu juro, meu bem...

_Jared, pare... – pediu vendo a expressão de dor no rosto do moreno. – Jared, por favor, não faz isso.

_Ele está entre nós, Jen... – e seu olhar tinha um brilho de loucura que apavorou o loiro. – Ele está te impedindo de me amar!

Jensen chorou ao ver as lágrimas de Misha.

_Jared, deixa ele ir... – pediu, vendo as lágrimas do outro se intensificar com o puxão que Jared deu. – Eu fico com você, a gente pode ir pra onde você desejar, você vai poder me ter, é só o deixar ir... – pediu sôfrego por livrar o homem que amava.

_Você vai mesmo embora comigo? – viu ele confirmar. – Pra onde eu quiser? – perguntou mais uma vez, incrédulo.

_Sim. – disse e viu as mãos do moreno alto soltar dos fios negros de Misha.

Jared aproximou-se da cadeira dele sorrindo, enfiou a língua dentro da boca carnuda, convicto de que agora teria Jensen para sempre.

Chad escancarou a porta do quarto onde Mark estava e avermelhou. Julie tinha os seios empinados e o loiro passava a língua pelo vale entre eles, tão perdidos no momento que nem mesmo notaram que o outro tinha entrado.

O loiro estático na porta não sabia ao certo o que fazer, estava apenas lá, parado sem conseguir decidir que decisão tomar: sair do quarto ou chamar Mark para irem resgatar Misha e Jensen?

Foi nessa constante luta em sua cabeça que o grito de Sebastian ecoou pelo corredor, Mark e Julie olharam na direção da porta, o grito ensurdecedor do homem os tirando do momento mágico que compartilhavam.

_Sebastian? – Chad perguntou e saiu correndo em direção a voz do namorado, Mark e Julie vestiram-se às pressas e correram atrás dele.

Os três pararam estáticos quando encontraram o francês. Sebastian tinha as mãos na boca e estava sentado na cama do quarto, apertava os olhos sem parar como se quisesse esquecer o que tinha visto.

_Sebastian? – chamou Chad, sem entender o comportamento dele. – Amor, o que aconteceu? – perguntou chegando perto dele e acariciando os joelhos do outro, que ainda tinha a expressão de incredulidade.

Julie e Mark olharam-se quando o agente chamou o francês com aquela intimidade, mas não se ateram nesse fato por muito tempo, as palavras de Sebastian os deixaram mais embasbacados.

_Tem uma moça morta no banheiro... – e soluçou, ainda em estado de choque. – E também tem um homem lá fora... Acho que ele caiu da janela. – e se pôs a chorar, sendo abraçado por Julie, já que Mark e Chad foram verificar.

Chad entrou no banheiro e viu Lauren, colocou a mão sobre a boca impedindo que o vômito saísse.

_Preciso ligar para o Sr. Beaver. – disse pegando o celular, mas Mark o tomou da mão do loiro antes que ele pudesse sequer discar algum numero. – Me devolve.

_Pense um pouco, Chad! – disse ele, a voz em tom severo chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali. – Jim não aparece desde cedo, isso não é bom.

_O que está querendo dizer?

_Como ele sabia tanto de Jared? – retrucou a pergunta. – E por quê veio apenas vocês dois,quando essa seria uma missão de risco alto, já que Jared tem uma obsessão louca por Jensen?

_Jim Beaver também está no rolo! – exclamou arregalando os olhos. – Precisamos encontrá-los logo, vem comigo. – e antes de passar pela porta disse para o namorado. – Ligue para o numero que eu deixei, não toque nos corpos deixe que apenas eles avaliem e peçam para que eles enviem reforços, vamos estar na cabana. – e só então saiu.

Sebastian olhou para Julie e a amiga apertou sua mão, uma clara atitude de quem queria passar força. O francês pegou o celular e discou o numero, não demorou para uma moça atender.

_Precisamos de ajuda. – disse ele, Julie bem perto do celular querendo ouvir a conversa também.

__Qual a situação senhor, e quem lhe deu esse numero?_ – perguntou ela, calma demais.

_Foi o agente Murray, rápido, meus amigos foram raptados e o Chad já foi para o local! – disse desesperado com a calma da mulher.

__Certo._ – disse ela. – _Me passe todas as informações! Estamos a caminho._

Não demorou para que duas 15 Seater Van Ford pretas estacionassem em frente a construção, Sebastian e Julie olhavam embasbacados vários agentes de uniformes saírem dos carros com maletas gigantes, armas e luvas plásticas.

_E então onde estão os corpos? – a mulher perguntou enquanto colocava uma das luvas.

_Estão no segundo andar, numero 13. – disse o francês.

_Ótimo. – disse ela olhando Julie dos pés a cabeça. – Fiquem longe e nos deixe fazer nosso trabalho.

Ela ia sair quando Sebastian a chamou.

_E quanto ao Chad e o Mark? – perguntou.

_Já foi enviado um carro pra lá. – disse ela encarando firme os olhos dele. – Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou com desdém.

Sebastian levantou a cabeça e tomou um ar superior.

_Só pra avisar, Jim Beaver, o chefe de vocês... Ele também está no rolo. – disse, e teve vontade de sorrir ao ver a face chocada da mulher.

O francês pegou na mão de Julie e saíram dali, deixando com que eles trabalhassem em paz, assim como pediu a mulher.

Mark segurou o braço de Chad e o loiro virou-se para trás de repente.

_O que foi? – perguntou baixinho.

O loiro mais velho rolou os olhos e o puxou para o meio das arvores, apontou o carro de Jared e depois o de Jim, onde o homem ainda se encontrava encostado. Chad suspirou, finalmente tinham encontrado a tal cabana.

_Você acha que podemos fazer isso sozinhos?

_Bem... O Jared deve estar lá dentro com o Jensen e o Misha, boa coisa não está acontecendo aqui e o reforço não chegou até agora, vamos logo. – disse convicto. – Eles estão correndo perigo.

Chad concordou e andaram sorrateiros pelas arvores, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho. Jim nem mesmo notou a presença deles ali, e conforme tinham combinado Mark avançou pra cima dele, tentando não despertar a atenção de Jared que estava dentro da cabana.

Prendeu o braço em torno do pescoço do velho e o viu chiar procurando ar, não demorou para que ele desfalecesse, e enquanto Chad chegava mais perto da cabana Mark amarrou o homem desacordado no carro.

_Tudo certo? – Chad perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Mark limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça e com uma única ação em conjunto, a porta desabou revelando os três que estavam lá dentro.

_Mas, que...? – Jared não terminou de falar.

Jensen que tinha conseguido soltar-se das cordas que estavam no punho, levantou-se e nocauteou o moreno com um soco, não dando chance nem mesmo dele ver de onde tinha vindo o ataque.

_Puxa, acho que ele nunca precisou de nós. – disse Mark, olhando Jared no chão. – Agora ele vai virar mocinha de prisão. – o agente olhou para o moreno estirado no chão e concordou.

Chad virou-se para Jensen a fim de falar algo, mas não teve coragem de interromper a cena.

Misha chorava assustado demais, enquanto Jensen tirava as cordas do pulso frágil. Assim que se viu livre o moreno jogou-se nos braços do outro, procurando com desespero por segurança e amor, algo que encontrava apenas com o loiro.

_Acho que eles precisam de um tempo. – disse Mark, pegando o corpo de Jared e o levando para fora, sendo acompanhado por Chad.

Assim que conseguiram colocar o moreno, também amarrado no carro, junto com Jim, um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois. Não demorou para uma caminhonete preta aparecer, dela desceram cinco agentes as armas em punho, prontos para renderem os assassinos, um deles o próprio chefe.

_Chegaram tarde. – disse Mark procurando o maço de cigarros que Jim sempre tinha.

Eles encararam surpresos os dois corpos amarrados no carro, e um dos agentes, o que parecia ser mais novo tomou coragem, perguntando:

_Estão mortos?

Mark riu enquanto acendia o cigarro.

_Não. – respondeu e então deu uma tragada, para depois completar. – Estão desacordados apenas, podem levar.

Eles assentiram, logo pegando os corpos, sem questionar e o colocaram no próprio carro.

_Bom trabalho, Chad. – disse um outro agente, que tinha um bigode enorme. – E nós aqui, apostando para ver até quando você conseguiria se manter no FBI. – e sorriu.

_E de quanto estão as apostas? – perguntou, sem interesse.

_Você não vai querer saber. – respondeu ele e então se virou para Mark. – Você é da policia? – o loiro mais velho negou. – Seria ótimo ter você na equipe, ia ser um bom parceiro para Chad. – comentou.

_Quem sabe? – e deu de ombros, completamente adverso aquela proposta.

_Ele tem razão. – disse Chad depois que o homem de bigodes se foi.

_Não. – retrucou Mark, jogando o cigarro no chão e o pisoteando. – Eu vou ficar com a Julie, agora. – e sorriu.

* * *

**N/a:** Então é... Não teve muito do Misha e do Jensen nesse eu sei, mas o próximo vai falar apenas deles, sério : )

**N/a2:** Aiaiai' Gente ta quase acabando, o próximo vai ser o último eu acho, então deixem review, comentando se gostaram ou não, eu adoro saber as opiniões de vocês =*


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Jensen sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos verdes, suspirou sentindo o corpo menor que o seu aconchegar-se ainda mais em seu peito e apertou seus braços em volta do outro, enquanto lhe beijava o topo da cabeça.

O moreno também sorriu e demorou para abrir os olhos, era sempre assim. Ele ainda não acreditava que tudo tinha acabado, que eles finalmente estavam juntos.

_Bom dia, meu anjo. – e então enfiou o nariz nas madeixas negras, sentindo o cheiro bom dele invadir-lhe as narinas. – Você quer café na cama hoje ou quer ir na Julie?

Misha sorriu beijando o pescoço do loiro, subindo para o maxilar e finalmente colando os lábios suavemente nos do outro, mas sem aprofundar o beijo.

_Tem alguma razão especial para que você esteja me perguntando isso? – disse e sorriu animado, sabendo exatamente qual era o motivo.

_Eu sinceramente pensei que poderíamos passar o dia inteiro na cama... – disse, agora encarando os olhos azuis. – Sabe... Aproveitando nosso primeiro ano juntos...

_Na cama? – o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto enroscava as pernas com as do moreno. – Fazendo o que na cama, Jens?

Jensen deu um sorriso safado e Misha deu um tapinha no ombro pelado e sardento.

_Você não presta. – e se fingiu de ofendido, logo rindo também. – Acho a ideia da cama espetacular, amor...

_Mas... – completou Jensen esperando ele terminar.

_Prometi a Julie que a gente se encontraria lá, vai todo mundo. – disse empolgado.

_Ah... Mas a gente vai ter uma comemoração particular não é? – Misha riu levantando da cama.

_Claro. – e foi pelado em direção ao banheiro, o olhar abobalhado de Jensen acompanhando seus passos.

Sairam de casa de mãos dadas e caminharam em direção ao estabelecimento da amiga, afinal não ficava tão longe da casa do loiro agora, já que ele tinha vendido a mansão para morar mais perto do moreno. Não demorou muito para chamar o namorado para morar consigo, e já faziam sete meses que dividiam a mesma casa.

Jensen abriu a porta para o moreno que corou, ainda desacostumado com o constante cavalheirismo do namorado. Entraram de mãos dadas e logo Julie saiu de trás do balcão vindo cumprimentá-los.

_Misha, Jensen! – disse animada abraçando os dois, a barriga enorme fazendo com que eles ficassem com certo receio de aperta-la demais.

_Julie. – disseram juntos, arrancando risos dela.

_Até mesmo nisso vocês combinam.

_O Mark está aí? – foi Jensen quem perguntou.

_Ah, sim, ele acabou de chegar do trabalho voluntário. – disse ela. – É tão bom que ele esteja finalmente se perdoando por tudo que fez. – comentou aliviada, recebendo sorrisos sinceros dos dois. – Ele está lá atrás com Chad e Sebastian.

_Quê? O Sebastian está ai? – Jensen sorriu da afobação do namorado, afoito por rever o melhor amigo.

Julie concordou com a cabeça e então eles se dirigiram para a parte de trás do estabelecimento, uma área particular. Sebastian logo veio abraçar Misha, dizendo o quanto sentira saudade e Misha louco por novidades lançava olhares questionadores para o amigo.

_Mish! Foi tudo tão perfeito. – dizia o francês, contando-lhe sobre a lua de mel. – O Chad é perfeito em tudo... – e continuava lhe contando com detalhes sordidos a viajem inteira, fazendo Misha corar quando exagerava e contava detalhes demais.

Jensen sorria sentado junto com Mark e Chad, jogando conversa fora com os novos amigos, lançava olhares para Misha de vez em quando e era prontamente correspondido com sorrisos e bochechas coradas. Estava em mais um momento que ele chamava de 'Apreciacão a Misha' quando Mark comentou.

_Eu estava na penitenciária estadual tratando de alguns assuntos sobre minha pena e... Eu fiquei sabendo que Jared vai ser levado para o Texas, vai cumprir trinta anos lá. – ficou um silencio constrangedor até ele continuar. – Jim pegou perpétua, mas vai continuar aqui.

_Hm. – Jensen limitou-se a dizer.

Aquele assunto ainda não era do seu agrado, mesmo que os dois estivessem cumprindo o que a lei tinha determinado, o loiro ainda achava que era pouco, assim como também não concordava com o fato de Mark prestar apenas serviços à comunidade, mas não se ateve a conversa e Mark percebendo o desconforto que gerou resolveu trocar de assunto.

_Julie vai ganhar o bebê daqui a dois meses.

_Sebastian comentou esses dias que gostaria de ter uma criança, isso me assustou um pouco, mas não posso negar que seria adorável ser pai, ainda mais se fosse uma menininha. – disse Chad, sonhador.

Jensen sorriu e tomou um gole de cerveja.

_E você Jensen? Quer ser pai? – Mark olhou pra ele, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja em seguida.

_Eu e Misha não tivemos nenhuma conversa sobre isso ainda, mas acho que é cedo demais pra pensar nisso, nem ao menos nos casamos. – disse.

_Bem... – disse Chad. – É melhor não demorar pra fazer o pedido, é só um conselho.

_Por que diz isso?

Mark sorriu.

_Bem, ele faz sucesso no centro de dança, onde está ajudando, principalmente com um professor.

_Como é?

_Relaxa, ele nunca dá bola pro cara, mas é melhor ficar esperto. – disse Mark rindo pelo ataque de ciúmes.

Jensen emburrou a cara, enquanto os dois amigos riam. Passaram a tarde conversando, Misha logo veio sentar-se no colo dele enlaçando-lhe o pescoço e beijando com ternura a bochecha sardenta, arrancando risos dos demais.

Julie veio se juntar a eles, e todos queriam sentir a menininha chutar, Sebastian era o mais animado e lançava olhares para Chad toda hora, vendo o marido sorrir em concordância com seu pensamento de aumentar a familia.

Jensen e Misha foram os primeiros a irem embora, alegando que tinham que comemorar o primeiro ano deles com um jantar especial e todos ali concordaram.

Chegaram na casa e Misha foi logo para o banheiro tomar banho, não demorou para ouvir os passos do loiro, que o seguiu, completamente sem roupa. Abraçou-se a ele, e entraram juntos no box e Jensen ligou o chuveiro, a água morna caindo de encontro a eles.

O loiro beijou-lhe a nuca e assoprou o lugar, vendo nitidamente os pêlos dele arrepiarem-se.

Os lábios macios dele procuraram os seus com sofreguidão e Misha correspondeu, ávido pelo amor que apenas o loiro podia lhe dar, aquele amor puro que ele esperou por toda a vida, a pessoa que ele esperou por tanto tempo para completá-lo.

_Jens... Você está... Querendo me seduzir? – perguntou rindo quando o outro passou a beijar-lhe a clavícula.

O loiro sorriu também, beijando seus ombros e a extensão do braço esquerdo, virou o moreno para si e empurrou-o com delicadeza em direção a parede, fazendo com que as costas nuas encostassem no azulejo frio, causando uma nova onda de arrepio.

_Eu estou conseguindo? – perguntou, mas, Misha nem sabia mais do que estavam falando, a língua do loiro enrolando-se nos seus mamilos rigidos.

_Jens... – disse já ofegante e o loiro riu contra sua pele, enquanto apertava-lhe o quadril esguio com as mãos fortes. – Jens...

O loiro desceu mais ainda, provocando-lhe enquanto mordia de leve o osso do quadril do outro, a água morna misturando-se a saliva com que Jensen marcava o corpo daquele que lhe pertencia.

Beijou-lhe os poucos pêlos negros, para só então beijar-lhe a ponta do pênis ereto, as mãos trabalhando em sincronia com a língua, já que agora tinha aquele pedaço de carne quase que inteiramente na boca.

_Jens... Jens... Jens... – repetia como um mantra, como se fosse a única coisa que soubesse dizer naquele momento, mas então o loiro levantou-se.

A água parou de cair de repente e Misha sentiu as mãos dele enlaçarem seu quadril e não demorou a sentir os pés deixarem o chão. Enroscou-se no loiro, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, procurando apoio enquanto o mais velho o levava em direção a cama.

_Jens...

_O que? – perguntou.

_Nós vamos molhar a cama. – e sorriu, acompanhado por Jensen.

O loiro o deitou delicadamente e Misha desprendeu-se dele. Mordeu os lábios olhando o corpo do moreno, totalmente entregue a si.

_O que foi? – ouviu-o perguntar.

_Eu ainda não acredito que te encontrei. – disse apaixonado deitando ao lado dele e enlaçando as mãos com as suas.

_Você me encontrou, Jens. – e sorriu. – Me encontrou e me salvou, meu amor.

Misha rolou para cima do namorado, sentando no baixo ventre do loiro que não conteve um gemido. O moreno beijou-lhe os lábios com paixão, encaixou as mãos perfeitamente com as dele.

_A gente é perfeito um pro outro. – e mesmo que não precisasse de uma confirmação Jensen concordou com a cabeça, puxando o moreno para si.

Tocavam-se de maneira terna e apaixonada, Jensen gentil assim como tinha sido a primeira vez deles, entrou no corpo do outro de forma delicada, prestando atenção em cada expressão que o moreno fazia. Empurrou-se mais um pouco, finalmente ficando inteiro dentro dele.

_Jens... – gemeu, a cabeça jogada para trás e a boca aberta, respirando com dificuldade por causa do prazer que era ter o homem que amava dentro de si.

O loiro beijou-lhe os lábios, o pescoço e tudo mais que estava ao seu alcance, tomando cuidado para não se mexer muito a ponto de machucá-lo por dentro, afinal, ainda esperava ele se acostumar com a recente invasão.

_Jens... – chamou, as mãos segurando os ombros dele. – Pode se mexer agora, amor.

Jensen mordeu os lábios com força, retirando-se quase que completamente para depois entrar novamente, tremendo de tesão por estar sendo esmagado pelo corpo do moreno.

Sentiu as pernas dele envolverem seu quadril e as mãos de Misha começaram a lhe puxar, como se ansiasse por ele cada vez mais dentro de si. A face afogueava e o suor escorria por toda a pele sardenta, a medida que Jensen investia com mais força e rapidez contra o corpo menor, Misha não fazia outra coisa além de gemer e gritar incessantemente o quanto o amava.

Chegaram ao ápice, Jensen derramando-se dentro do namorado e Misha sem nem mesmo ser tocado pelas mãos ágeis do loiro. Jensen esperou um pouco antes de sair de dentro do namorado, e quando o fez deitou-se logo ao lado de Misha puxando-o para um abraço acolhedor, e só conseguia pensar que não havia felicidade maior que a sua no mundo inteiro.

_Anjo... – chamou, vendo o moreno voltar os olhos para si. – O que você acha de a gente dar um passo mais... Sério.

Misha encarou-lhe os olhos, mordeu os lábios e perguntou incerto:

_Tipo... Noivado?

Jensen sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos nas dele, sentindo o olhar dele queimar em si de espectativa.

_Não. – e podia jurar que viu uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos olhos extremamente azuis. – Tipo... Casamento.

O moreno lhe encarou os olhos arregalados acompanhados de um sorriso radiante que surgiu pouco tempo depois.

_Está brincando comigo Jensen?

_Eu nunca faria isso.

_Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que se casa, e vou logo avisando que se você colocar uma aliança no meu dedo eu não te deixo fugir nunca mais.

Jensen sorriu abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo.

_Eu não quero que me deixe fugir. – retrucou. – Quero que me agarre forte e me mantenha do seu lado, quero que seja meu chão e o ar que eu respiro, quero que você seja meu mundo e quero viver só pra você, assim como quero que você viva apenas para mim.

_Você não está brincando. – disse o moreno, o coração descompassado depois de ouvir a declaração que ele não estava esperando.

Jensen sorriu enquanto colocava a aliança na mão direita do moreno, logo depois beijou o metal.

_Eu não me vejo com mais ninguém além de você. – disse.

_Eu também não. – retrucou o moreno e então recebeu um beijo apaixonado.

Jensen nunca imaginou que seria tão feliz daquela maneira, mas Misha lhe fez ser o homem mais feliz do mundo, assim como Jensen mostrou a Misha que o amor vem para todos e a única coisa que não podemos fazer é deixá-lo escapar.

Jensen e Misha eram perfeitos um para o outro, se completavam e se amavam de maneira que nunca antes foi vista e nunca mais seria... Por ninguém.

* * *

**N/a:** Então, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos bom, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado desse final e obrigado a todos que me acompanharam nessa fic, você são lindos _*aperta todos*_

**N/a2:** Minha Diva Lia Collins, espero que tenha ficado a altura da fic que você gostaria, espero um dia escrever tão bem quanto você e obrigada pela confiança de dar esse plot pra mim, eu amei escrever essa fic *-*

**N/a3:** E aqui é claro eu não podia deixar de agradecer ao reviews, então: crisro, BijouV, Willian, Lola, HALEY PADALECKACKLES, Emanuella, DWS, Moilina (que não logou para deixar review kkk'), à todos vocês, muito obrigada por ler e deixar as suas opiniões, obrigada pelos elogios, por tudo mesmo, vocês me fizeram muito feliz.  
Até a próxima pessoal =*


End file.
